Two Hearts
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: AU. "You should try out Sakura! We're doing Beauty and the Beast this year!" Sakura sighed, "Not interested." Ino pouted, "But Sasuke-kun is trying out too!" Sakura looked at her best friend, "Even more of a reason not to." SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I am seriously on a roll with the SasuSaku lately. Anyway, I have had this idea in my mind for a few months now because of the spring musical from last year and I am going to try to make this different from the main AU high school fics out there. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-san**

'_Only five more minutes,'_ Sakura thought as she continued to twirl her pencil in between her fingers, her eyes focused on the clock in the front of the room.

The droning voice of Kurenai-sensei continued on, talking about multiplying X to Y to get the answer to the equation on the board. Sakura let out a sigh, she hated math with a passion. How she was getting good grades in this class was beyond her, it was the only one that she never really paid attention in.

'_Geez come on already,'_ Sakura glared at the clock. It was 11:59, almost time for lunch.

Why did it seem like time slowed down in this class…oh right because she detested Math with her very being. The bell suddenly rung.

'_Finally. Thank you,'_ Sakura thought as she rose from her desk, packing her textbook and notebooks into her backpack.

Students hurriedly moved out of the room, each one wanting to escape the torture of the classroom.

"Make sure you all try out for the spring musical this year," Kurenai-sensei spoke over the chatter of the remaining students in the room, "Konoha Academy is well-known for its specialty in the performing arts, I expect each one of you to participate in it in some way."

Sakura walked out of the classroom, barely paying attention to the nonsense about the musical. It wasn't any of her concern anyway; she had no interest in plays or musicals. Besides academics were more important to her than some stupid play, it was the only thing keeping her in this school. Sakura walked down the cluttered hallway, stopping at her locker.

"Forehead!"

Sakura looked up at her all too familiar nickname to see Ino running towards her, her blue eyes lit up in excitement. Ino has been her best friend since kindergarten, the two of them did almost everything together. Ino also knew more about Sakura than anyone else and vice versa.

"Hey pig," the pink haired girl replied as she opened her locker, placing her books on the middle shelf, "You seem more excited than usual," she stated in an amused tone.

Her best friend grinned even wider as if she were expecting Sakura to mention that, "Didn't you hear about the spring musical?"

'_Here we go again,'_ Sakura sighed.

"Yes I did…interesting but it isn't my cup of tea," Sakura replied as she pulled out her bento box for lunch.

Ino nudged her best friend as they began to walk down the hall, "Oh come on Sakura it'll be fun! We're doing _Beauty and the Beast _this year."

"I have more important things to worry about. Like midterms in January. I don't know about you, but I think I want to be successful in life thank you," Sakura replied, walking a step faster than Ino.

"I heard Uchiha Sasuke-kun is also going to try out too," Ino said in a dreamy voice, completely ignoring what Sakura was saying.

Uchiha Sasuke was the most popular guy in school, also one of the best actors that Konoha academy had seen since his brother Itachi had graduated. Sakura sighed, she didn't see the big deal in that either. She didn't understand why every girl went so crazy over that guy anyway. To Sakura he was just like anyone else, except he was pretty hot, she would never admit that aloud though.

Ino huffed as she broke from her little fantasy, remembering what Sakura had said a moment ago, "Life is more than books and tests Sakura. You gotta have fun too!!"

Sakura smiled, "I do have fun in life Ino-pig. You're my best friend after all. That makes my dull life eventful in itself."

Ino nodded, "I know, what would you do without me."

Sakura chuckled, "Probably die under a rock somewhere," she said as they approached the door to the cafeteria.

The loud noise that was heard from the hallway hit them full force as they opened the doors. A ringing sound filled Sakura's eardrums for a moment but slowly started to go away as they approached their usual table by the window.

"Hey Sakura. Ino," a girl whose hair was tied into two buns greeted, her brown eyes lighting up happily.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura said, taking a seat next to the brunette haired girl, "Anything new with you?" she asked casually as she opened the box to her bento.

Her green eyes lit up excitedly, her mother packed onigiri today, her all time favorite. Only her mother made the best in her opinion.

Tenten let out a sigh, "Nope nothing eventful anyway. Though I heard rumors that we're getting a new member in the archery club," she explained as she leaned back in her chair.

Sakura nodded as she took a bite of her onigiri, goosebumps forming on her arms at the delectable taste. Tenten was the athletic one of the group; she loved anything involving sports, though her favorite was archery.

'_I just love shooting the bow!'_ She remembered Tenten saying once.

"Really, who?" Ino asked as she took a seat on the other side of Tenten, taking small bites of a veggie wrap.

Tenten placed her index finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Hold on let me think. I believe his name was…Hyuuga Neji?" Tenten shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Ino looked at her friend confusedly, "Hinata's cousin? I didn't think he was into archery."

Tenten put her hands behind her head, "I don't know. I've never met the guy."

By this point Sakura was on her second onigiri as she listened to her friends chatter away, her jade eyes going to the empty seat next to her. Speaking of Hinata, the violet haired girl was late. That was something that was unusual; surely Hinata would have told them earlier.

"Where is Hinata anyway?" Sakura asked her eyes looking over to the two girls.

"She went to sign up for auditions for _Beauty and the Beast,_" Tenten explained, "She said she'll be right back."

Ino suddenly stood up from her seat causing her companions to give her a look of confusion.

"What's with you pig?" Sakura asked as she finished her lunch.

"I just remembered I forgot to go sign up for auditions!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face.

Sakura and Tenten sighed in unison; Ino could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Relax," Sakura said as she rose from her seat, "We can go sign you up now since we still have another half hour to do what we want. Besides we can go meet up with Hinata too," Sakura explained as she dumped her trash in the trash bin.

"Okay!" Ino exclaimed again, "Are you going to try out Tenten?" she asked curiously.

Tenten shrugged, "I haven't decided. But I like _Beauty and the Beast_ so chances are high that I might."

"That's awesome! See Sakura, even Tenten is going to try out."

Sakura sighed again, she knew what Ino was trying to do, "Nice try Ino. But no thanks."

She ignored Ino's pout as they silently walked to the area of the building where the theatre classes were being held. They were stopped suddenly by a crowd of people that were surrounding the audition signup sheet.

Tenten's eyes widened at the crowd, "Wow there's so many people here."

Sakura's eyes scanned the crowd, "Yeah there is."

This was another reason why she never tried out for anything either, she was not very fond of crowds. Suddenly the voices of students strangely started to die down.Sakura looked around, clearly confused. What happened? Why did everyone stop talking? She looked at the faces of the students and followed their eyes. Her green eyes noticed a dark haired boy wearing a blue polo easily make his way to the front of the crowd, hands casually shoved in his pockets.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Ino whispered happily in her ear.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ino-pig," Sakura replied.

Only Sasuke was capable of silencing a crowd of students it seemed. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him pick up and pen and scribble his name onto the sheet. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; she never understood what was so great about him. She noticed a blond boy in an orange turtle neck walk up next to Sasuke, stealing the pen from his hand and writing his name down as well.

"Naruto's trying out too?" Sakura asked to no one in particular, she never pictured Naruto as the acting type.

Sasuke turned to face the crowd, his expression blank as people allowed him to pass by, the squealing of fan girls could be heard from all around. She watched as Sasuke's onyx gaze wandered around the crowd, scrutinizing at the faces of all the girls who were fawning over him. His eyes only met hers for a brief second, but she noticed the confused look he gave her, probably wondering why she wasn't like the rest of his fan club. Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed passed him, pulling Ino and Tenten along with her.

'_Please. There are better things to worry about then chasing after the likes him,'_ she thought, still feeling his intense stare on her back.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked passed her.

Uzumaki Naruto. The class clown. He was in Sakura's English class; he sat right next to her. In short, they were really good friends.

"Hey Naruto. No time to talk," Sakura said as she pulled her two friends to the front of the line.

Tenten sighed, rubbing her sore wrist, her eyes looking around for any signs of Hinata, "Looks like Hinata left before the crowd formed," she stated absent mindedly.

Ino looked down on the audition sheet, "It says Hinata's going to try out for the chorus," Ino shook her head, "No I don't think so," she said, pulling out a blue ink pen.

"Ino you shouldn't do that," Sakura said, trying to pull the pen from the blonde's grasp.

"Sakura you have never seen Hinata act…I'm doing this for her own good," she explained as she crossed out the word chorus and replaced it with lead role.

Sakura sighed at her friend's actions, but knew that she meant well.

"Tenten I'll put your name down while I'm here too," Ino said after writing down her own name, "What's your last name?"

Tenten shook her head, "It's too long for that little space. Just put my first name."

Sakura looked to the clock; lunch was almost over, "Are we done here? Class is going to begin soon. And I don't want to be late," she complained, her patience thinning.

"Yeah Yeah. Almost done," Ino said as she wrote one more name down on the sheet, an evil smile on her face.

'_I'm doing this for your own good as well,'_ she thought as she looked down at the name she had just written down.

**'_Haruno Sakura.'_**

Ino knew that she would never hear the end of it, but this could be good for Sakura. Studying wasn't the only thing in life.

"Okay done!" She said as caught up with her two friends.

"What class do you guys have next?" Tenten asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "I have English next," she said excitedly.

English was her favorite subject after all; writing was something that she loved to do in her spare time. It helped to relieve the stress of school and life in general. And Naruto was always entertaining to watch, especially when he teased Kakashi-sensei about always being late.

"I have Chemistry," Ino said sadly, "I'm doing so badly in that class. Asuma-sensei is tough."

"I'm sure that Shikamaru will help you if you asked. He does sit next to you after all," Sakura stated.

Shikamaru was a genius when it came to academics; he was even smarter than Sakura. The only problem was that he was extremely lazy and always fell asleep during the lecture, but amazingly he passed every single test.

Ino huffed, "That lazy ass? Yeah right. Oh by the way Sakura, you should come and watch us audition for the play tomorrow," she said, a mysterious grin on her face.

"I'd rather not," she replied.

She felt Ino grab onto her arm tightly, "Please Sakura! For the sake of your best friend! You don't want me going alone do you?" she asked giving her best puppy dog face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tenten and Hinata will be there tomorrow. Why do you want me there?"

Ino's pouty face intensified, "For support."

Sakura looked at her suspiciously and let out a sigh, "Fine. Fine."

"Yay!" Ino jumped up in the air.

Sakura sighed, Ino was over excited, she knew her well enough to know that something was up. She focused her emerald eyes to the ceiling.

'_Why do I have a sudden bad feeling that she's up to something?'_

**Well what do you guys think? Should I continue this? Lemme know!! Read, Review, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'nichiwa to everyone! Glad to see that you all enjoyed the first chapter. All of your wonderful reviews and suggestions make me happy. I thank each and every one of you for your kind words. Now without further delay, on with the next chapter.**

'_Last class of the day. And my favorite one as well,'_ Sakura thought to herself as they approached her stop.

"Well this is where I leave you guys," Sakura said, looking over to Ino and Tenten, "Have fun in your class!"

Ino shot her a dirty look, "Speak for yourself. I hate chemistry," she replied her eyes hardening at her friend's sarcasm.

Sakura smiled as she parted ways with the girls, it was fun to get under Ino's skin every once in a while.

"Don't forget to meet me after school in the Blackbox tomorrow Sakura!" Ino shouted as she and Tenten rounded the corner that lead to the Science hall.

Sakura sighed as she rested her hand against the doorknob, "Yeah Yeah," she muttered to herself before entering the room. As usual the classroom was loud with chattering students…and no teacher at the desk.

'_Kakashi-sensei is late…yet again,'_ Sakura thought absent-mindedly as she walked over to her desk.

Sakura was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't see the person who had gotten up from her chair and accidentally bumped her head into theirs. Sakura groaned in pain, rubbing the sore spot under her pink hair.

"I'm sorry I sh-"

"Watch where you're going," A cold voice cut her off.

She opened her eyes only to have emerald meet jet black.

'_Sasuke?'_

For a moment she was speechless, what was he doing here? She didn't remember him being in this class. Her eyes narrowed at him, suddenly remembering his rudeness.

"The same could be said to you. Jerk!" she retorted, "Now if you will excuse me," Sakura pointed, "That happens to be my seat."

Naruto, who had watched the entire thing unfold, along with the rest of the class, was left speechless for once. No girl had ever spoken to Sasuke like that. She watched his eyes narrow as if trying to intimidate her, but Sakura remained unfazed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well…I'm waiting," she spoke, impatiently tapping her foot.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and began to make his way out of the classroom.

Whispers began to spread around the room as Sakura sat down in her seat, pulling the _Bedford Anthology_ out and slamming it down on the desk. She gritted her teeth; anyone could tell that she was angry.

'_Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that?'_ she thought and angrily began to twirl her pen around in between her fingers.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice spoke up, slightly afraid of the pink haired girl's reaction.

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye; fear and concern were the most prominent emotions in his clear blue eyes. She inhaled and exhaled oxygen through her lungs, willing herself to calm down; she would not take this out on Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked in her usual calm voice.

The corners of his lips tilted upwards into a small smile of relief, noticing that Sakura had calmed down a little bit.

"I've never seen a girl stand up to the teme like that," he said, his voice full of admiration, "Normally most girls just squeal at the sight of him…but you're different."

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing all too well what he was talking about. She did have homeroom with Sasuke after all and she watched as girls made fools of themselves to get his attention. That probably explains why he never went there anymore.

"I'm not shallow like the rest of them," Sakura stated, "I don't fall for someone just because they're drop dead gorgeous," she looked to Naruto, "I don't know Sasuke very well, but from what I have found out well…he's a jerk."

Naruto laughed loudly, "You're also the first girl to say that too," his eyes saddened a little, "In some ways he can be, but if you got to know him like I do…he really is a good guy," he said.

Sakura shrugged and rested her head against the desk, returning to twirling her pen through her fingers. The day she pictured Sasuke as a nice guy is the day when hell would literally freeze over.

"I'm sure," she muttered sarcastically as she blew a strand of pink hair from her face. Her jade eyes moved to the clock and sighed, who knew how late Kakashi would be today.

Naruto chuckled at her comment, "But enough about Sasuke-teme, I saw you over at the audition sign-up. Finally going to participate huh?" he asked, gently elbowing her side.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope not me. I went so Ino and Tenten could sign-up," she explained, "You _know _why acting isn't my thing Naruto."

Naruto's expression fell slightly, "But you would have so much fun Sakura-chan," he complained, "I can see you as the perfect Belle."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and pulled her head up from the desk, "Really? How so?" she asked curiously.

Naruto put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Well let's see, for starters you are very smart…and sort of a bookworm like Belle," Naruto scratched his head, his face becoming slightly flustered, "And you really are very pretty Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched him twitch nervously, stunned by his words, no one ever said something like that to her before. A bright smile lit up her face, "Thanks Naruto, that really does mean a lot, but still…I just can't, I've told you why acting isn't for me," she said, watching as he nodded in understanding. She cleared her throat, "While we are on the subject, what part are you trying to get?" she asked curiously.

"The Beast of course. I like being in the spotlight!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair, "If not the Beast, probably Lumiere."

Sakura chuckled in amusement, "I see. Well I hope you get the part you want."

Naruto's face darkened, "I will unless Sasuke out performs me," he muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Sorry I'm late. On my way to the classroom I found a child crying ou-"

Naruto stood up in his chair, "That's a pathetic excuse Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the gray haired teacher in accusation.

"But you didn't even let me finish my-"

"So what? You were later than normal!" Naruto complained, his face red from yelling.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I was trying to explain about the ch-"

"Who cares you're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed, placing his books on the desk, seeing no point in arguing with Naruto further.

"Okay class, please pass in your poetry assignments that were due today," he said as he took a seat at his own desk, pulling out the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura sighed; her favorite sensei was also the strangest man she had ever met in her entire life.

'_I'll never understand why he likes those perverted books,'_ she thought as she pulled out her poetry assignment, passing it up to the front of the class. Then again she never understood why Kakashi did a lot of things, like why he always wore a mask over his face, or why he covered his left eye with a bandana. She was sure that the answers to these questions would forever remain a mystery.

Kakashi looked up from his book momentarily, watching as a student placed the papers on the corner of his desk.

"Excellent," he said as he began to go through the papers one by one, scanning each with vague interest. Sakura watched his lone eye pause on one particular paper before meeting her gaze, "Even Naruto seems to have turned in a paper this time as well," he stated, the outline of a smile forming from under his mask.

Naruto mumbled a few not so nice words towards his sensei, "Hey, I do my work. Right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura placed her hands in front of her face, "Oh no. Do _not_ get me involved this time Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "You guys are so mean!" he complained.

"At any rate," Kakashi began, ignoring Naruto's whining, "I don't think we will have enough time to get through what I wanted to cover today," he explained, looking up to the clock.

"And whose fault would that be?" Naruto chimed in.

The gray haired sensei continued to ignore the hyperactive boy, already used to his sudden outbursts, "So, I think I'll just dismiss you early today. Have a nice afternoon everyone."

Sakura sighed as she began to pack up her books, she was sort of disappointed that they didn't get to read their poems today. She had actually been looking forward to that, but some things just can't be helped.

'_That's reality. You can't always get what you want,'_ she told herself as she stood up from her desk.

Naruto already had his things packed, "I have to go meet the teme in the Blackbox. But later me, you, Ino, and Hinata-chan could grab some ramen if you'd like to."

Sakura shook her head, she planned on going straight to sleep when she got home, "I think I'll pass on the offer Naruto. Have fun with the human ice cube," she chuckled as Naruto headed out the door.

Naruto grinned, "Ja'ne Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved at him, Naruto was an interesting character indeed. Her eyes looked around the room, as usual she was the last to leave. She was just about to walk out the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, turning around to look at her teacher.

Kakashi held a piece of paper in front of him, "You're poem was very well-written," he stated.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks a lot. I put a lot of thought into it," she explained as she looked at the words on the paper.

'_I want to be successful,_

_Everything I have done has been to achieve success,_

_But each time I try to take a step forward,_

_Something holds me back._

_What could it be?_

_I want to strive forward,_

_Yet I am always being pulled back._

_What could have such a strong hold on me that I do not wish to let it go?_

_As I sit here I ponder it,_

_Wishing I could just let whatever it is go.'_

"Tell me, what inspires your writing Sakura?" Kakashi asked, causing her to look up from the paper.

"The words just come to my head," she explained, "And then I write them down. I have always been able to write like this…ever since I was little."

She noticed a smile form on her sensei's face as he looked at the paper again, "You have talent Sakura. If you plan to make a career out of something like this, maybe I could help you out. I know a few people," he explained.

Sakura's eye lit up at his words, "Really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei," she exclaimed, pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement, "No worries. Though I would never admit it to him, you and Naruto happen to be my favorite students."

Sakura zipped an imaginary line over her lips, "My lips are sealed sensei," she said as the bell rang throughout the school, "Well," she began, pulling her bookbag over her shoulder, "I have to get home. See you tomorrow sensei," she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

The walk home was uneventful that evening, considering that Sakura had no one to walk home with. Ino had some last minute things to do at home, Tenten had archery club, and Naruto was probably stuffing his face with countless cups of instant ramen by now. She sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately

'_It's such a nice night out,'_ she thought as the crisp breeze played with her pink locks. It was rare that they had such a warm day like this in the middle of winter.

"Hey."

Sakura stopped, instantly recognizing the voice.

'_Well looks like my day has just been ruined,'_ she thought pessimistically as Sasuke walked up to her, his face blank as usual.

Sakura turned around and continued walking, "Can I help you with something?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Hn."

She looked to him from the corner of her eye, watching as he began to walk in sync with her. Sakura huffed, what was this kid's deal?

"Speak up Sasuke. I don't consider 'hn' as an answer,' she said, tightening her grip on the straps of her backpack.

A smirk formed on her face as she noticed Sasuke giving her an incredulous look.

'_Score! Sakura: 1, Sasuke: 0.'_ She shouted triumphantly in her mind.

"I don't really know you, but my first impression of you is that…you're annoying," he stated in a monotone voice.

Sakura huffed, completely unfazed, "And my first impression of you is that you are an egotistical jerk," she stated, her temper rising. She didn't want to be near him, once she got the wrong impression about somebody, there was no changing her mind about them.

Sasuke sighed, "Look I didn't follow you just to argue with you. I just wanted to-"

Sakura turned around and glared at him, "Following me? So you're a stalker now?" Sasuke glared at her, "At any rate, I thought I was annoying," she replied, crossing her arms.

They were at the gateway to her house by this point.

Sasuke's eye narrowed, a glint of frustration passing through them, "Whatever. Just forget it. I'll see you tomorrow I guess," he stated coldly, shoving his hands into his pockets once again and walked back in the direction of the school.

Sakura stood outside her house slightly dumbfounded, what was his deal anyway? She shrugged, seeing no point in stressing herself over it. She walked up the pathway to her house, greeted by the smell of cinnamon the moment she walked through the door.

"I'm home!" she shouted throughout the house before making her way up the stairs to her room.

Apparently she was home by herself tonight, her parents must have been held up at work again.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary,'_ she thought as she opened the door to her bedroom.

Sakura didn't even bother changing out of her school attire as she flopped down onto the baby blue comforter of her bed. She was tired for some odd reason to today. She positioned her body so that she was laying on her back her eyes looking up to the white ceiling. To be honest, she did feel a little guilty for being so cold to Sasuke earlier. She didn't even let him get a chance to finsh what he was saying earlier. And Sakura could only be mean to someone for so long.

'_Two wrongs don't make a right,'_ her mother's voice spoke through her head.

She grumbled, '_Great now mom is even making me feel guilty. I guess I'll have to swallow my pride and apologize tomorrow at the audition,'_ she thought as she snuggled further into her pillow.

Sasuke never usually attended homeroom because of the countless fangirls in their class, more than likely he wouldn't show up tomorrow. She'd just have to wait until after school.

'_Tomorrow is going to be so hectic,'_ she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Well thats that. What did you all think. I know there isn't much Sasuke and Sakura interaction right now, but please be patient, it is all coming soon. Oh, there will be NO NARU/SAKU in this story. I trying to depict a sort of relationship one would have with their siblings like in Shipuuden. Well enough of my rambling. I encourage everyone to review please. They make my day! Until next time. Auditions take place in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon'nichiwa to everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the first days of fall. It's already freezing here. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad to see that everyone enjoys it thus far. Just to warn everyone, I am going to be skipping around a lot so I can fit the auditions into this chapter, let me know if you are confused and I can clarify a certain part for you. Well I won't delay any further, here is the next chapter.**

_'Thoughts_**'**

**Play title**

**"****Singing."**

**Song Names**

Sakura groaned as the sound of her cell phone woke her up from her slumber. She rose her head from the comfort of her pillow to glance at the clock.

_'Who in their right mind would call me this la-'_

She sighed as the green numbers of her clock read 6:30, had she really slept all night? Sakura grumbled before picking up her phone, she wasn't the best morning person in the world.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Ugh finally! Forehead I've been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes," Ino's voice screamed over the phone.

Sakura held the phone away from her ear, was it necessary to be so loud?

"You know, normal people are usually sleeping until at least seven," Sakura replied, wiping the remnants of sleep out of her eyes.

Ino giggled, "I can't help it Sakura. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. The auditions are today!"

Sakura sighed as she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser, looking herself over in the mirror. She hadn't even changed out of her school clothes from the previous day. Had she really been that tired?

"Yeah…well look I hate to cut you short pig, but I have to get ready for school. I'll meet you there," she said as she picked up a brush and ran it through her short pink locks.

"Okay Sakura. Remember you're supposed to come with me for my audition after school."

"Yeah Yeah. Ja'ne," she replied before hanging up.

Sakura returned her attention back to her reflection and continued with her daily routines.

_'I can tell this is going to be a long day,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to brush through her pink tresses.

* * *

The warmth of the school spread throughout her body the moment she opened the door. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

_'I should pay more attention to the weather channel,'_ she thought as she removed a white scarf from her neck.

The walk to school was a terrible one this morning, it felt as if it had dropped twenty degrees since yesterday. Sakura tightened her jacket around her body, still feeling the numbness from the cold outside as she walked down the hallway towards her locker.

"O-Ohayo Sakura-san," A shy voice spoke from behind her.

Sakura turned to see a petite purple haired girl with brilliant grey eyes walking timidly towards her. Sakura allowed a smile to form on her face as she waited for the other girl to catch up.

"Ohayo Hinata," Sakura replied with a small wave, "Missed you at lunch yesterday."

She began to walk again once Hinata was standing next to her. She watched the shy girl lower her head to the ground slightly, "Y-Yeah. I wanted to sign up for the auditions b-before the crowd appeared," she explained, her grip on her books tightening.

Sakura giggled, "I figured as much. It seems like everyone is trying out this year," she spoke thoughtfully when they reached her locker.

"B-Beauty and the Beast is really popular. S-So I'm not too surprised by the amount of people who are t-trying out," Hinata replied, watching as Sakura grabbed her Math and English textbooks.

Sakura shrugged, it didn't matter to her, "I guess," she said as she closed her locker, spinning the combination lock around once, "Well…" she began as she slung her back pack over her shoulder, "I'm off to class. See you at the auditions."

Hinata's pearl eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You're trying out Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nah. Ino talked me into coming with her…for moral support or some nonsense like that," she replied, "So I guess I will see you there."

Hinata nodded, her eyes saddening slightly, "O-Okay S-Sakura-san. I will s-see you then."

Sakura waved before turning around to face the rest of her day. It was time for her to go to homeroom, then receive her daily dose of math with Kurenai-sensei.

_'Oh boy,'_ she thought sarcastically as she continued to walk down the hall.

Later that Day

Just like she predicted, Sasuke did not attend the homeroom session earlier that morning. Which meant that Sakura would probably have to track him down and apologize.

_'Curse myself for having such a guilty conscience,'_ she thought to herself. Sasuke was a jerk, she shouldn't have to apologize, but if she didn't then she would feel bad about it later on.

She tapped her pencil against the desk as she watched the clock intently, waiting impatiently for the dismissal bell. The sounds of Naruto snoring in the desk next to her only seemed to make her want to leave her English class faster. Kakashi was unable to attend class that day because he would be helping out with auditions for the musical after school, and Iruka-sensei, their substitute teacher, told them to consider this a free period. Sakura sighed, she was bored, never had that ever occurred during English.

"Naruto wake up," Sakura whispered as the dismissal bell rang through the hallway.

Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes slowly, wiping the trail of drool from his cheek. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What…is it Sakura-chan?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Time to head to the Black Box," she stated as she got up from her chair, "I'll walk with you."

Naruto's eyes lit up excitedly as he slung his back pack over his shoulders, "Alrighty! I've been up practicing my singing all night," he said proudly as they exited the classroom.

Sakura chuckled, "That could explain why you're so tired then. Usually you don't fall asleep in class."

Naruto nodded, "Plus Kakashi-sensei wasn't there today so I didn't have anyone to argue with," he explained.

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "You know you could have took that time to study for our midterms. Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

The blond scratched the back of his head, "Well I have a tendency to get distracted easily when I try to study. Which is why I never attempt it…I guess," he answered thoughtfully.

Sakura sighed as they made their way through the theatre portion of the building, "Or it could be because you are lazy," she stated as they paused outside of the Black Box theatre.

"Sakura-chan how could you say that? I'm not Shikamaru you know!" he exclaimed, his face looking hurt.

A small smile formed on her lips, "It was a joke Naruto," she said as she continued to stare at the door.

The sound of students chattering away could be heard on the other side of the door.

'_Let's just get this day over with,'_ she thought as Naruto grabbed the handle, holding the heavy door open for her.

Sakura nodded to him in thanks before entering the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the crowded room. She had never seen so many people trying to fit into one small area.

'_How am I supposed to find Ino in all this?' _she asked herself as she began to rub her fingers against her temples.

"Wow. I heard a lot of people signed up but…this is ridiculous," Naruto commented as he led her to a nearby seat.

"I know."

"Sakura! Naruto!"

Sakura looked up to see Tenten walking through the doorway, giving her a small wave. Naruto grinned and waved back enthusiastically.

"Talk about a crowd huh?" Tenten stated as she walked up to them, "They need to set up some more rooms or something."

Sakura sighed, "I just hope Ino is one of the first people called, I honestly don't feel like being here."

Tenten crossed her arms, "I know what you mean. Oh by the way guys…" she began and ushered a tall brunette haired boy with bright pearl eyes to stand in front of her, "This is Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura looked up from the ground, eyes widening a fraction; he looked so much like Hinata. She stood up and extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Haruno Sakura."

Neji watched her for a moment before reluctantly taking her hand, "It is a pleasure. Hinata-sama tells me all about you guys," he replied, his eyes moving to Naruto, "Especially you."

Naruto looked at him questioningly, "Really? I didn't think that Hinata-chan liked me too much."

His three companions sighed, Naruto was so dense when it came to reading people, if he had been any good at it, he would have realized that Hinata has had a huge crush on him since fifth grade.

"He really is thick-head," Neji muttered to himself, causing the girls on either side of him to laugh.

Naruto's eyes hardened at the comment, "That's not funny at all!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at Neji.

Neji shrugged, "I'm just stating the truth."

Naruto was fuming by this point, "I have to go find Sasuke-teme," he muttered, storming off into the crowd of people.

Sakura sighed; Naruto took things way out of proportion sometimes. That reminded her that she also had to find Sasuke when this was all done and apologize. She directed her emerald gaze to the two standing beside her, "So how did you two meet each other?"

She noticed a slight blush appeared on Tenten's face, but it vanished instantly, "We're partners in archery club," she explained, "He was the new member I told you about yesterday."

"Oh I see. So you are trying out too Neji?"

Neji nodded, "I may not seem like it. But I like acting; it takes the stress of reality away for a small period of time."

Sakura smiled slightly, "That's how I feel about writing."

"Forehead! Tenten!"

The three of them turned to see Ino pushing through the crowd, pulling a boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail behind her. The blond girl let out a breath of relief.

"Troublesome woman," the boy mumbled, pulling his arm from her grasp, "I don't know why you had to drag me along with you to find your friends."

Ino crossed her arms, glaring at him, "It's called the buddy system Shikamaru. So stop complaining!" she yelled in his ear.

Shikamaru rubbed his ear, a look of annoyance passing through his face, "This whole thing is troublesome. I shouldn't have signed up."

"You guys fight like an old married couple," Tenten chimed in as she broke in between the two of them, "Act your age for once please."

Sakura looked to her watch, it was almost five now, which meant that the auditions would be taking place soon.

'_The sooner the better.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a large door in the front of the room slamming loudly. A woman with purple hair approached the podium located in the front of the theatre. Her hazel eyes scanning the group of students before her, the grin on her face widening.

"Welcome everyone to the auditions for this year's spring musical. As most of you know, I am Anko, the director of this years musical and your school's theatre teacher," she began as she began sorting through a folder of papers, "I will be calling everyone backstage in groups of five and each student will sing a small portion of any song from _Beauty and the Beast_," she explained enthusiastically.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Ino whispered next to her.

Sakura leaned back in her chair as she continued to listen to their sensei's instructions, even though they didn't really pertain to her.

"The main cast will be posted on the bulletin board outside the Black Box tomorrow morning and call backs for the chorus and dancing chorus will be posted up in the same spot at lunchtime tomorrow. You all got that?" she asked as she scanned of the group again.

"Yes sensei," everyone spoke in unison.

A cat-like grin formed on her face, "Excellent. Well let's get started," she said, her eyes moving down to the paper below, "I need Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, and Akimichi Chouji to report backstage for your try outs," she said before leaving the podium to the room backstage.

Ino took a deep breath her baby blue eyes looking over to Sakura, "I'm so nervous. Wish me luck okay?" she said, her voice slightly shaky.

Sakura smiled at her friend, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Ino you will do fine."

Ino returned her smile, "Thanks Sakura. Well everyone let's go!" she said excitedly as she pulled Tenten and Neji through the crowd.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "I will never understand that girl," he mumbled as he sat down in a chair next to her.

Sakura shrugged, allowing a chuckle to escape her lips, "I've been her best friend for a while now and I still don't understand her," she stated, her eyes watching the red curtains flow freely.

"Hey could you wake me up when they call my name?" he asked, his voice trailing off slightly.

Sakura turned to look at him, watching him shift in a comfortable position on the chair, "Alright."

The small snoring noises indicated that Shikamaru had fallen asleep…again.

'_When is this kid not sleeping,'_ she asked herself as she pulled out her notebook, spending this time completing that homework that Kurenai-sensei had assigned earlier.

"Sakura-chan!"

Her jade eyes looked up from her assignment, watching as the cheerful blond appeared in her vision along with Hinata following closely behind him.

Naruto grinned widely when they approached her, "Look who I found when I went looking for the teme," he said, pointing his finger to Hinata.

"H-Hello again S-Sakura-san," she greeted, her stuttering worse than it was this morning.

It was because she was around Naruto that she was like this. Sakura couldn't help but smile, she hoped for Hinata's and Naruto's sake that she would be able to tell him how she feels someday, because Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to figure it out.

"Hello again Hinata," she replied, "So you didn't find Sasuke after all Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "Nope. I'm assuming he's laying low until his name is called. He'd get mobbed the moment he came out in the open."

Sakura shrugged, '_Oh well, that's his problem.'_

The echo of a door opening from backstage reverberated through the room as the five students walked out of the room and down the stage. Ino held a confident look on her face.

'_She must have done well,'_ Sakura thought as she went to meet the group.

"You did well?" she asked.

Ino nodded, "Of course Sakura. I do well in almost everything I do," she said with a toss of her ponytail.

"Except for chemistry," Shikamaru spoke over the chatter of the students.

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Shut up!" she exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics, they really did make this torturous ordeal go by faster, "So are you ready to go pig?" she asked.

Ino shook her head, eyes shining mischievously, "Nope I'm waiting for everyone else to go."

Sakura looked at her confusedly for a moment before nodding, '_She must mean Sasuke.'_

The babbling of the students died down slightly as Anko stepped up to the podium once again, clearing her throat before she read the next set of names.

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…" the squeal of fangirls echoed all across the room as Sasuke walked onto the stage, his pockets shoved nonchalantly into his pockets, Anko waited for the girls to calm down before reading the final name, "And Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened when her name was called, "What?"

The room went silent as all eyes focused on her, everyone looked as shocked as she felt. She noticed Sasuke's eyes meet hers curiously.

"But I didn't sign up…how did I…" her eyes narrowed to Ino.

"Well you guys better get going," she said, quickly pushing Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru into Sakura, "Good luck."

"Ino how could you? You know I can't act!" Sakura exclaimed as she was pushed through the crowd.

She was fuming; Ino was going to get it later for this.

"Sakura-chan its okay," Naruto said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Naruto…I can't," she said as he led her up the stairs, "You know why I can't."

Naruto grinned, "Just ask to go last, Anko-sensei won't mind. You know Ino had good intentions when she did this."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sound of her friend's name, "But that still doesn't make it right," she muttered as they met Sasuke on the stage.

She could hear the students whispering about her behind her back, but she made sure not to turn around and face them, she didn't need to suffer a panic attack at the moment.

Anko grinned, "Let's get going kids," she said as she led them backstage into the room where a wide variety of instruments were being stored.

The five of them stood in the middle of the room as they waited for Anko's instructions.

"Okay, you guys. These are the people who are going to be your judges along with me. Our principal Tsunade," the beautiful blond woman nodded, "And the English teacher Hatake Kakashi," Anko explained.

"Yo."

"Is there any questions before we get started?" Anko asked as she took a seat in between her co-workers.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Haruno?"

"Um, is it okay if I go last?" she asked.

Sasuke looked over to her from the corner of his eye. She was acting strangely out of character compared to yesterday.

Anko smiled at the pink haired girl before nodding, "Of course you can Sakura."

A deep breath escaped her chest, well that was a relief, now she just needed to think of a song from the musical to sing. She didn't want to sing **Beauty and the Beast,** everyone else would probably sing that, and even though Sakura really didn't want to do this, she wanted to be different from everyone else.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Anko asked, looking between the four other students.

"I will!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Very well Naruto," Anko began as she placed a CD into the boom box by her feet, "What will you be singing?"

"**If I Can't Love Her** Anko-sensei," he replied.

"Okay and…" she shifted through the tracks until she found the number she was looking for, "Begin."

Sakura continued to think about what she would sing as Naruto's voice sung vibrantly through her eardrums. She looked up at him, surprised that he had such talent behind his goofy demeanor. The room was filled with applause when he finished the song, causing him to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Impressive Naruto," Anko spoke as she, Kakashi, and Tsunade jotted notes onto their papers.

"Thank you so much sensei," he spoke politely as he began to leave the room.

"Shikamaru could you come forward please?" Kakashi asked, pointing to the half asleep boy standing by Sasuke.

Shikamaru yawned before stepping into the middle of the room.

"Say Hinata," Sakura whispered into the shy girl's ear as the music began, "Do you have an idea of what I could sing for the audition? I didn't exactly _plan _trying out," she whispered, her voice sounding slightly angered.

"U-Um…I-I don't know Sakura. I-I'm s-sorry."

Sakura sighed, _'Great. Now I'm going to make myself look like an idiot in front of them.'_

She felt sweat begin to form along her brow as Hinata was called to sing her song. She was going to kill Ino for this, she really was.

"Sing '**We Are Home.**_**'**_" A deep voice whispered from beside her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, looking over to Sasuke who stared off blankly into space.

He shrugged and moved his left hand around in his pocket, pulling out a sheet of music, "You can read music right?" he asked, watching her calmly.

Sakura nodded as he handed her the sheet of music, "Then sing this. I think it might suit you," he stated as the music died down once again.

"Excellent work…both of you," Tsunade spoke as Hinata and Shikamaru exited the room.

"Uchiha, you're up!" Anko spoke excitedly.

Sasuke nodded, looking to her one last time before approaching the middle of the room. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Anko shifted through their papers.

"So Sasuke, what will you be singing?" Tsunade asked, her chestnut eyes looking up to him.

"'**How Long Must This Go On**_**,'**_" he stated monotonously.

Anko nodded as she shifted to the correct track, "Alright," she said as the music started, "Begin."

Sakura felt goosebumps begin to form on skin as the music began, the music felt strangely mysterious. She watched Sasuke take in a breath before beginning.

"_**How long must this go on,**_

_**This cruel trick of fate,**_

_**I simply made one careless wrong decision,**_

_**And then that witch was gone,**_

_**And left me in this STATE,**_

_**An object of revulsion and derision,**_

_**Hated…' **_An uncharacteristically pained look spread across the Uchiha's face.

'_**Is there no one,**_

_**Who can show me,**_

_**How to win the world's forgiveness?'**_ "

The music died down, everyone in the room was silent save the scratching of pencils. Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke, needless to say she was amazed.

"Amazing as usual Sasuke," Anko spoke proudly.

"Hn," he nodded as he returned to his spot.

Sakura looked to him from the corner of her eye, "Aren't you going to leave?" she asked, slightly colder than she meant it to. Great, she really needed to feel guiltier.

Sasuke opened one eye to look at her and shrugged, "I have to speak with Anko-sensei before I leave," he stated.

"Haruno, you're up."

Sakura tensed at her name, her grip tightening on the paper in her hands. She gulped slightly to wet her throat.

"U-Um okay," she said as she walked slowly towards the middle, ready to take her turn.

Her face began to feel hot as she stood there.

'_Calm down Sakura. There aren't many people this time. You can do it. You can survive this one time.'_

She took a deep breath when she saw Kakashi's reassuring grin through his mask, but the butterflies wouldn't leave her stomach.

"What will you be singing Sakura?" Anko asked.

Sakura looked down at the crinkled paper in her hands, then once over her shoulder towards Sasuke. His eyes were shut, and arms were crossed as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"'**We Are Home'**" she replied politely.

Anko nodded as she skimmed through the tracks once again, "Okay Sakura…begin."

Sakura took one more deep breath as the music began.

"_**We are home,**_

_**We are where we shall be forever."**_

She took another deep breath as she examined the next few words.

"_**Trust in me,**_

_**For you know I won't run awayyyyy."**_

She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her back and for some reason they made her feel strangely calmer.

"_**From today,**_

_**This is all that I need…and all that I need to sayyyyy."**_

Sakura prepared for the high note.

"_**Home should be where the heart is."**_

She moved her hands close to her chest to calm down her beating heart.

"_**I'm certain as I can be."**_

She looked straight ahead to her three teachers, each one smiling at her.

"_**I found home,**_

_**You're my home,**_

_**Stay…with…meeee."**_

Her face flushed when she heard applause coming from behind her, a deep breath escaped her lips. It was over.

"Beautiful Sakura. That's my favorite student," Kakashi spoke, "Excellent."

Tsunade nodded, "I agree. You have some real talent."

Sakura smiled and bowed in respect to her sensei, "Thank you so much."

Anko finished jotting down her notes and grinned at the pink haired student, "Okay. Remember that the main cast will be announced tomorrow. You two may leave now."

Sakura nodded and began to walk towards the door, ready to leave this place.

"I need to talk to you Anko-sensei," she heard Sasuke say as she shut the door behind her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up from the ground to see Naruto, Ino, and the rest of the group approaching her.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked, "You didn't let anything get in the way did you?"

Sakura shook her head, "Anko-sensei was pleased," she stated, her eyes moved to Ino, "Don't _ever _do that to me again."

She noticed Ino tense in fear, "I-I'm sorry Sakura. I knew you wouldn't do it if I told you. I did it for you. You need to open up a little more. We're all worried about you."

Sakura smirked, "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood."

Ino let out a breath of relief as Sakura slung her back pack over her shoulder, "Well guys this was _fun_ and all…but I have some stuff to take of so I shall see you all later," the pink haired girl said as she walked passed them towards the exit.

* * *

'_Geez it is freezing out here,'_ Sakura thought as she tightened the scarf around her neck.

She figured it would have warmed up a little since this morning, but she had been wrong…again. She sighed, realizing she didn't get a chance to apologize to Sasuke like she wanted to.

"Hey."

'_Speaking of Sasuke.'_

Sakura turned to see him walking towards her, as if he wasn't at all affected by the cold temperatures.

'_Why do I have a sense of déjà vu all of a sudden?'_ she asked herself as she waited for him to catch up to her.

"Making a habit out of meeting me here aren't you Sasuke?" she asked, her viridian eyes looking to him.

Sasuke shrugged as a cloud of smoke escaped his lips, "I needed to speak to you."

Sakura returned her gaze to the path ahead, "About?"

"Well. Something just bothers me. If you have such great talent in your singing, then why did you never try out for anything?" his cold voice spoke.

"Because…well," she lowered her head to the ground, "Do not worry about it okay? It isn't a big deal."

Sasuke watched her as if he were unconvinced.

"Hn."

Great, she was doing it again. It seemed like he was trying to make peace with her, but she just treated him coldly. She just couldn't get that first impression of him out of her mind, the one where he was a jerk.

"Look Sasuke…" she felt his eyes on her, "About the other day…I'm sorry I guess. There I said it."

"Hn."

"And…thanks for helping me out today," she continued, her pride being ripped to shreds as she spoke those words.

Sakura watched his reaction, his expression still unreadable, "It's no big deal," he stated.

Sakura stretched her arms, "Well now that I got those feelings of guilt off of my chest. Everything can be normal again. You can go back to being a jerk and I can go back to being a bookworm."

Sasuke watched as her walk slowed, "What happens if you get a part in the musical? Surely you would have to deal with me then," he said monotonously.

Sakura stopped and opened the gate leading to her house, "I highly doubt I will get any part," she stated before walking up the pathway.

"See you tomorrow…maybe," Sakura said, waving at him slightly before pulling out her keys and entering there house.

She didn't notice Sasuke's smirk as she closed the door behind her.

**Wow that was very long. Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. If you guys are confused at any part just PM me alright. Read, Review, etc. Thanks again to everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It seems that my college professors really love assigning papers every week so…anyway enough about that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's always good to hear from my readers. Anyway let's continue onward.**

The atmosphere in Konoha Academy the next morning was…tense for a better word. Sakura was amazed that something small like a school musical could have everyone on edge.

'_Maybe it's because the students here are going to act professionally for their career,'_ she thought to herself, that had to be it.

What she couldn't understand was all of the dirty looks she had been given ever since she stepped foot in the school this morning. She wondered what she could have done to get all of this unwanted attention. Sakura shrugged it off, not being one to worry about what other people thought of her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Emerald eyes turned to look over her shoulder to find Naruto entering the school through the door she had just come through.

"Geez…I called out to you about five times and you _still _didn't turn around," he whined as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip, "It was freezing out there. I couldn't hear anything besides the chattering of my teeth."

"Yeah but still…" his eyes saddened a bit, making Sakura feel guilty.

She sighed, "Look…I'm sorry okay? By the way have you seen Ino around? She was supposed to meet me at the entrance."

Naruto looked to the ground thoughtfully, "She might have gone to the callback boards. You know Anko-sensei placed the cast list up today," he explained as they began their journey down the hall.

Sakura stayed silent, she was still angered by what Ino had made her go through yesterday, and she really didn't want to hear anything more about the musical. Chances were high that she didn't even get a part anyway, which didn't bother her in the least.

"Ne Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him through the corner of her eye, "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto was looking all around him, a drop of sweat falling down his brow, "Why is everyone looking at you funny?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. It's been like this since I got here about fifteen minutes ago. I don't know what their problem is."

"Ne…Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?" she replied, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"I know you really aren't into theatre or anything but…aren't you the least bit curious about who got what role?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all. I know for a fact that I didn't get a role. The only ones I would be happy for is you, Ino, and the others. I want to focus on my writing."

Naruto sighed, that's just like Sakura to say something like that, "In any case…could you at least come with me to see if I got a part?"

Sakura looked at the pink watch she had decided to wear today, a smile forming on her face, "Sure. We have time before class starts. I'd be happy to."

Naruto gave her one of his trademark grins as they turned down the theatre hall.

"I wonder if Ino and the others are here already," Sakura thought aloud as she looked at the faces of the students they passed by.

"More than likely. This kind of thing is a pretty big deal you know," Naruto stated.

Sakura looked to her blond haired companion, "Why is that?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well each year during the spring musical, a group of agents come to Konoha Academy and offer scholarships to students who participate in order to further their career in the performing arts," he explained.

'_So I was right,'_ she thought.

"This year is going to be my turn!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped in the air.

Sakura chuckled, "Well I wish you the best of luck Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his index finger under his nose, a flush rising to his cheeks, "Thanks a lot Sakura-chan."

The pair approached the large group of students who were surrounding the door to the Blackbox Theatre.

Sakura sighed, "You'd think there would be less people here this early in the morning."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I know right?"

"Forehead!"

The crowd of students paused in their trivial chatter and turned their attention towards the pink haired girl, silence engulfing the area.

Sakura stopped in her track the moment she saw eyes upon her, leaning towards Naruto.

"Why is everyone still staring at me like that?" she whispered.

Naruto shrugged, confused as well, "Beats me," he replied when they finally saw Ino push through the crowd.

"Move it will you!" the blond girl growled angrily as she pushed a random boy out of the way, stopping when she reached Sakura and Naruto.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, pointing to Sakura, "The entire school knows already."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Um…what are you talking about Ino-pig?"

Ino's powder blue eyes widened as she looked between Sakura and Naruto, noticing the confused looks they were giving her.

"You guys really don't know do you?"

"Did all of that make-up finally get to your head Ino?"

"Shut up Naruto!" she snapped, hitting him in the head.

"Geez it was only a joke…ow," he whined as he rubbed the sore spot.

Sakura sighed at her friends antics, "What is it already?" she asked, her patience beginning to thin.

They say that patience was a virtue…well it was one that Sakura lacked.

Ino's eyes lit up brightly, grabbing Sakura and Naruto by the wrists, "Come on. I will show you then…" she turned to the crowd who continued to gaze at Sakura, "Could you let us through?"

The crowd parted like the Red Sea, allowing a trail that led straight to the cast sheet. Sakura felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as everyone continued to stare at her. She didn't break from her thoughts until Ino let go of her wrist.

"Look at the sheet Sakura," she whispered her finger pointing to the names on the sheet.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to get a better look.

_**Beauty and the Beast Main Cast:**_

_**Each student listed here is to report to the Blackbox during lunch to go over the schedule for rehearsals ~Anko-sensei**_

_**Beast: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Belle: Haruno Sakura**_

_**Lumiere: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Cogsworth: Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Mrs Potts: Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Babette: Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Wardrobe: Tenten**_

_**Chip: Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**Maurice: Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Gaston: Sai**_

_**LeFou: Rock Lee**_

_**Monsiuer D'Arc: Aburame Shino**_

_**Silly Girls: Temari, Karin, Matsuri**_

Sakura blinked, making sure that she wasn't seeing things, this had to be a misprint.

"I…got a part?" she asked, her mind not allowing it to sink in.

"Not just any part, you got the main role," Ino giggled, "I knew it!"

Sakura couldn't move, that would explain why everyone had been looking at her so strangely this morning. The puzzle was finally beginning to put itself together. She felt two hands place themselves on her shoulders.

"I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily, "Didn't I tell you that I thought you were the perfect Belle…and now you get to act as her! It sucks that teme is the Beast and all but I got my second favorite part!"

"I think Lumiere suits your personality more Naruto," Ino chimed in.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back at the board, "You're kidding right? I have to work with Sasuke?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Everyone turned their gaze to the dark haired boy leaning against the door to the Blackbox, his dark eyes focusing solely on Sakura.

She sighed, _'I thought yesterday would be the last day I would have to put up with him.'_

"Maybe…" she replied as she shrugged Naruto's hands off of her shoulders, "I have to speak with Anko-sensei…I'm not sure that I want to-"

"Sakura-chan please don't tell her that you want out," Naruto pleaded.

Ino sighed, "Come on forehead. I'm sure Sasuke-kun isn't all that bad."

Sasuke watched her calmly, he had never seen a girl who seemed so intent on avoiding him…it was a strange feeling.

Sakura sighed, "It's not just that Ino i-it's…something else too."

Ino's eyes widened in realization, "You can't let your fear command your life forever!"

Sakura looked to the ground, her hand on the knob of the door.

"What fear?" She heard Sasuke ask calmly.

Her eyes hardened as she turned the knob, "I told you not to worry about it," she said as she walked through the door.

Naruto and Ino sighed, "I didn't think it was that bad," Ino spoke.

Naruto looked to the Sasuke, "Teme…could you try to talk her into keeping the role?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why should I? It's her decision to make."

"Please Sasuke…Sakura-chan needs this."

Sasuke winced when Naruto didn't use his usual -teme insult at the end of his name…that only happened when things were serious. His eyes looked to the door, this girl Sakura made him even more curious…maybe he could find out more about her if she stayed in the cast.

"Fine," he stated in a cold tone as he followed through the door the pink haired girl had entered.

* * *

"Um Anko-sensei?"

Anko looked up from her paperwork, her hazel eyes shining on the girl standing outside her office door.

"Yes Sakura. What can I do for you?"

Sakura lowered her head, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, "Um…about the casting."

"Oh you saw that already? Congratulations by the way."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you sensei. But I must ask why you guys chose me."

Anko looked down to the letters she was writing, "Because you seemed to put your heart into the song. I have never seen so much emotion packed into a song like that," her hazel eyes met her student's jade ones, "I wanted to see if you could make that same impact again…that's why."

Sakura bit her lip, "I don't know if I would be best for the role sensei," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Anko looked at the girl with confusion, "Why not?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well for starters I don't really get along with Sasuke."

Anko chuckled, "You're the first girl who wanted to turn down a role because of Sasuke. You know you get used to him after a while."

Sakura shook her head, "It's not only that I…I also have a severe case of stage fright," she confessed, her eyes focusing on one of the cabinets in the small office, "I've always had a difficult time performing in front of people. That's why I began to hate acting…I still don't really care for it but…I don't want to ruin the show because of that."

Anko's gaze softened, "Sakura…"

"I'll help you."

Sakura nearly jumped out of skin as she turned to see Sasuke standing behind her, eyes narrowing.

"You heard the whole thing?"

Sasuke nodded, a bored look on his face, "Hn."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "I can't believe you. It's not right to eavesdrop on conversations like that baka!"

"Baka?" Sasuke repeated, his eyes watching the girl with amusement.

Sakura crossed her arms, "That's right. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"Okay that's enough out of you two," Anko spoke up, the sound of her chair screeching indicated that she had risen from her seat.

"Forgive me sensei," Sakura whispered with a slight bow.

Anko grinned, "Don't worry about it kiddo. Anyway I think that Sasuke offered a good idea, let him work with you."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You have got to be kidding me right?"

Anko shook her head, "Nope…looks like you two are going to have to learn to get along, because you're going to be spending a lot of time together these next few months."

Sakura sighed, knowing there was no way out of this one, _'That's just brilliant,'_ her thoughts heavily laced with sarcasm as she walked out of Anko's office, she pictured the triumphant smirk on Sasuke's face.

* * *

The hallway was desolate when she opened the door, probably because everyone was already in class.

"Great…I'm also officially late today."

Though Kurenai-sensei wouldn't mind considering she was going to be absent for reasons pertaining to the musical. She continued to walk as the door shut once again behind her, she continued to ignore the fact that Sasuke was now walking beside her.

"You know I really don't think I'm as bad as you make me out to be," Sasuke's spoke as the walked through the empty hallways.

Sakura looked to him blankly, "Well you're not one of my favorite people at the moment. You weren't supposed to hear that. Only Naruto and Ino know."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, "Why did you offer to help me anyway?" she asked, looking to him, "You don't really seem like the type who would go out of his way to help someone."

"Because I want to figure out why you are so annoying."

The pink haired girl gritted her teeth, she'd already expected him to answer like that…but it didn't help that it hurt a little, "Gee thanks," she muttered.

" And also…" Sasuke's eyes met her own, "I just don't want to see good talent being wasted."

Sakura couldn't help the blush that was creeping onto her face, she wasn't used to people praising her acting skills.

"Maybe I was wrong about you…a little," she spoke up, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Thanks I guess. Not many people say that about my singing and acting."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn."

Sakura stretched her arms out as they approached her classroom, "Well time to embrace the fun that is Math."

She stopped in front of the door, looking to the boy standing beside her, "I can't promise that I won't be mean to you still."

Sasuke shrugged, "I think I can deal with it."

His onyx eyes looked to her again, "Guess I'll see you at lunch."

Sakura smirked, "If you're lucky."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "We have to go to Blackbox to get our scripts," he stated monotonously.

"Oh…right. So I unfortunately _will_ see you during lunch," she replied, "See you then Sasuke," she said before walking into the classroom.

She was still skeptical about continuing with her role as Belle, but it didn't seem as frightening as before. Maybe things would get better.

* * *

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to form across his face as he continued down the hallway.

"Teme?"

His black eyes looked up to see Naruto leaning against a locker, "Were you able to convince her to stay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, finding it fun to tease his best friend.

"Come on teme you're killing me here!"

Sasuke looked up to him blankly, "Hn. She's still going to perform dobe."

Naruto eyes brightened as a smile of triumph spread widely across his face, "That's awesome! I knew her stage fright wouldn't get in the way!"

Naruto felt his heart stopped as he uttered those words, his hands moving to his mouth. Sakura was going to kill him for revealing her secret.

"Relax dobe I know about Sakura's predicament."

"How?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"I just happened to overhear it. I offered my assistance."

Naruto appeared shocked, "That's unlike you."

"Hn."

The blond shrugged, "Well you have your reasons I guess."

"Hn."

These next few months were going to be interesting.

**Whew done. I know you didn't get to see reaction from the others, that's going to be next chapter. So let me know what you think about the cast…your reactions and all when you read them. Hope you all enjoyed. Now begins the SasuSaku…this is going to be a pretty long fic by the way. Read and Review is always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo gozaimasu! I have returned! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and to everyone who has read this fic so far. I am going to try and update this story every week, more than likely on a Monday or Tuesday so keep an eye out for another specifically on those two days.**

"Okay class; don't forget that textbook pages 119-121 are due tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day," Kurenai said as the lunch bell rang.

Sakura began putting her books in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, she was happy that she was able to sit through class without spacing out for once.

"Congratulations on getting the main role this year Sakura," Kurenai said as the pink haired girl walked passed her desk.

Sakura looked into the crimson eyes of her sensei and smiled, "Thanks…"

Kurenai nodded, "I look forward to seeing you perform in the spring."

Sakura frowned slightly, '_At least someone is. I'm not looking forward to it at all.'_

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei," she said as she walked out the door.

She still couldn't believe everything that had transpired over these past two days. How did someone like her, who isn't motivated by the performing arts whatsoever, land a major role in a musical that she wanted nothing to do with? How was it that she had to end up working alongside Sasuke when he was the last person she wanted to get to know? She sighed; someone must be plotting against her or something. She opened the door to her locker, pulling out her daily bento box; she wondered what her mother put in there today.

"Hey."

Sakura shut the door to her locker, meeting face to face with a red-haired girl with equally red eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses.

'_What a strange hairstyle,'_ was the first thought that came to her mind, noting that the left side was short and choppy while the right side was long and elegant. Well it wasn't Sakura's place to pass judgment.

"Can I help you?" she asked, choosing to ignore the glare she was receiving from this girl.

"I just wanted to tell you that just because you got the main role this year doesn't mean that you can get closer to Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sighed, _'Great…one of his fangirls.'_

She opened her eyes, rubbing her left temple, "Personally…I couldn't care less about that ice cube."

She watched the girl's eyes narrow at her statement, "Don't call Sasuke-kun an i-"

"I also don't really know what you see in him…I just want you to know that I think your wasting your time chasing after him."

Sakura turned away from the girl and began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey! You get back here right now!"

Sakura ignored her idle threats and continued to walk down the hallway, a slight migraine forming between her eyes.

'_Geez. How pathetic,'_ she thought.

To think that there were girls like that who would make idiots of themselves just to get noticed by Sasuke, to Sakura it was pathetic, no one should have to degrade themselves to get noticed.

'_Oh well. I can't control what those fangirls do,'_ she thought as she opened the door to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I think you would make a great Mrs. Potts Ino," Tenten stated as she took a bite out of an apple.

Ino sighed as she picked through her salad, "I guess…it's just that I have no maternal skills whatsoever. I thought that if I didn't get the part of Belle…I would have gotten Babette."

Hinata lowered her pale eyes to the ground, "I-I'm sorry I-Ino."

Ino's eyes widened, "No I didn't mean it like that Hinata-chan. Don't worry please," she replied, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Besides this is your chance to tell Naruto your feelings."

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red at the mention of the blond boy, "Y-Yeah."

Tenten chuckled, "I'm actually satisfied that I even _got _a part…even though I have to wear a giant closet over my body for a majority of the play."

Ino laughed, "That's not as bad as having to deal with Kiba as your son."

Sakura paid no attention to the conversation at hand, instead began to pick through the soba noodles her mother packed her, for some reason she had a loss of appetite.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked up from her food, meeting the concerned stares of her three best girlfriends.

"It's nothing, just a little irritated I guess," she stated as she began to pick up a cluster of noodles with her chopsticks.

Ino's baby blue eyes saddened, "Geez how many times do I have to apologize to you?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's not even that. I had a brief encounter with one of Sasuke's fangirls."

Tenten sighed, "I'm not surprised. You're probably going to be getting a lot of unwanted attention from them these next few months."

Sakura's shoulders slumped, "Oh boy. That's just what I need to hear to brighten up my day. Thanks Tenten."

The brunette took another bite from her apple, "Hey I'm just stating the facts. Any girl who works with Sasuke receives the wrath of his fangirls," she explained.

Sakura huffed, "It's not like I asked to co-star with him," she mumbled, "I'd much rather be writing."

Ino wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "Well the reality is that you are. And who knows…this could be good for you."

Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement, to which Sakura sighed.

'_I highly doubt having to deal with Sasuke could do me any good.'_

"Thanks you guys…for worrying about me," she said finally, forcing a smile to her face as she placed a lid over her half eaten food.

She watched Hinata look down to a purple watch on her wrist, eyes widening, "U-Um w-we should g-get going. W-We have to see A-Anko-sensei at lunchtime remember?"

The chair screeched against the tiled floor as Sakura stood up, waiting for her friends to pack up their things before leaving the cafeteria behind.

* * *

Naruto got up from his seat the moment the girls entered the mini theatre.

"There you guys are. I was just about to come looking for you."

Sakura rubbed her temples with her fingers once again, "Relax Naruto. My migraine is bad enough already, I really don't think I need you making it worse," she replied as she watched Ino walk over to a girl whose hair was tied up by four ponytails.

Naruto pouted for a moment before locking eyes with Hinata, a grin widening on his face.

"Congratulations on you're part Hinata-chan! I guess we'll be working together a lot more often."

Hinata's faced turned several shades of crimson, "I…I-I'm l-looking forward to it Naruto-kun," she replied, a shy smile adorning her face.

"Ne…Hinata-chan are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand to her forehead, "Your face is all red and you're burning up."

Hinata felt her heart pound louder against her chest, feeling like she had forgotten how to breathe. He was so close to her, he had never been this close before.

"You really are dense," A calm voice chimed in, slapping Naruto's hand away from Hinata's forehead.

Neji stood in between the two of them, his arm protectively in front of his cousin.

"N-Neji-nissan…" Hinata whispered, a breath of relief escaping her lips, she was afraid that she was going to pass out if Naruto kept his hand there longer.

Naruto shot a glare to the older Hyuuga, "Hey I was just worried," he turned his head away, crossing his arms, "Baka."

"Its okay Hinata," Tenten chimed in, her head leaning on the shy girl's shoulders, "He'll understand eventually."

This comment caused another blush to form on Hinata's face.

Naruto growled, "What are you guys talking about?"

Neji crossed his arms, "And if he doesn't well…I won't go into that."

Naruto gritted his teeth together, his face reddening from frustration, "You just wait," he pointed a finger at the stoic Hyuuga, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together these next few months!"

"Will you guys knock it off," Sakura chimed in finally, pulling Naruto away from Neji before an actual fight broke out, "Honestly how are you two going to deal with each other if you can't get along now?"

"But he started it Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Well I'm finishing it."

Naruto pouted as they took a seat in one of the rows close to the stage, Sakura began to wonder how long they were going to be stuck there, considering she didn't want to be late for class. She noticed the red haired girl she had encountered earlier walk passed the row they were sitting in.

"It's that girl," Sakura stated to herself.

"Who Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked over to Naruto, pointing to the tall girl with glasses, "I ran into her earlier. She went on about some nonsense about me getting close to Sasuke or something like that."

Naruto groaned at the sight of her, "That's Karin. Sasuke's most loyal fangirl. I forgot that she got a part too."

"Karin huh…she really has nothing to worry about. I don't want to get close to that ice cube," she muttered as she leaned back in her chair, trying to calm the pounding headache that was pulsating between her eyes.

"Ice cube huh?"

Sakura and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke sitting in the row behind them.

"I've been given nicknames before…but ice cube is a first."

Sakura turned around, "I'm surprised actually since it's the one that describes you best."

"Hn."

"So guess what teme, your number one fangirl is in the show too," Naruto chimed in, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm more than aware of that dobe," Sasuke stated calmly.

"She gave poor Sakura-chan a hard time today before lunch."

Sakura gave her blond friend an incredulous stare, wondering why he was telling Sasuke her business. She felt his dark stare on the back of her head, but chose to ignore it, instead began to rub at her temples once again. She heard Naruto shuffle in his seat, the conversation he had started with Sasuke coming to a halt.

"You sure you're okay Sakura-chan?" she heard Naruto ask her, his voice obviously concerned.

"I'm fine…it's just a headache," she replied reassuringly.

She heard a shuffling sound from behind her, the sudden feeling of an arm leaning on her shoulder causing her eyes to open. It was Sasuke's arm, holding a small bottle of Tylenol in his hand.

"Here."

Sakura's eyes looked to the bottle in confusion, "What's this?" she asked, taking the bottle from his hand, the pressure of his arm fading off her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, noticing he was staring at the ceiling, "You said you had a headache right?"

Sakura felt her eyes widen at his response and looked down at the bottle in her hand once again, "Thanks…I guess."

"Hn."

She couldn't help feeling the tingling sensation on her shoulder where Sasuke had made contact, but chose to ignore it, opening the bottle and swallowing two pills.

"Thanks again," she mumbled, handing the Tylenol back to him.

"Aww teme that was so sweet of you!" Naruto muttered in a girly voice.

Sasuke glared at his best friend, "If you value your life. You will not use that tone again."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the boys, they fought like two brothers.

Everyone in the theatre grew silent as Anko appeared from behind stage, several books under both of her arms.

"Welcome everyone. Congratulations to those sitting here today. I see that everyone made it to today's meeting," she spoke, her eyes moving around the small crowd of students scattered across the room.

"I know everyone is just as excited as I am to start working on the musical soooo why don't I hand out the scripts. Wait until I call your assigned part's name," she explained as she placed all the books except two on the stage floor.

"Let's see…Mrs. Potts and Maurice," she called out.

"Come on Shikamaru. Wake up already!" Sakura heard Ino shout in the back of the room.

"Okay Okay…troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered as they began to make their way up to the stage, receiving their scripts from Anko.

That's right Shikamaru was playing her father in this wasn't he?

'_This is going to be weird,'_ Sakura thought as Anko pulled two more books to her hands.

"Lefou and Monsieur D'Arc."

She noticed a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle with very fuzzy eyebrows run up the stairs to the stage, grinning in victory to a boy wearing a hoodie with sunglasses.

"Youth has conquered once again Shino!" the one known as Rock Lee stated.

Shino said nothing as he walked passed him, taking his script and began to read over his lines.

"You know he reminds me of you Naruto," Sakura said, pointing up to Lee.

Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, "Me and Fuzzy brows? Good one Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, "Stay out of this teme!"

"Lumiere and Cogsworth."

Sakura nudged her friend's side, "Better get going. You'r _best buddy_ awaits," she said, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah right," Naruto muttered sarcastically as he rose from his seat.

Sakura closed her eyes, her headache had started to subside, but it still hurt.

"Give it about fifteen minutes. Tylenol works wonders," Sasuke whispered from behind her.

She heard Anko call Chip and the Wardrobe before turning around to face him, "You seem to know a lot about Tylenol."

Sasuke shrugged, "I get a lot of headaches too."

Sakura sighed, "I can imagine. You have to deal with screaming girls everyday."

Sasuke opened one of his eyes, "You really are indifferent to me aren't you?"

Sakura shrugged, "Of course. I don't know you. Why?"

Sasuke smirked at her answer, "Its just strange to not have every girl fawn over me I guess," he noticed Sakura narrow her emerald eyes at him, "I'm not even trying to be self-centered."

"Could have fooled me."

"Belle and Gaston."

Sakura turned her head up to Anko and looked to Sasuke for another moment.

"Go Sakura. Your name was called."

Sakura's eyes widened, it was the first time she had ever heard him call her by her name…it was strange considering it seemed that Sasuke never called anyone by their actual name. Sakura nodded and stood up. She noticed a dark haired boy walking down the aisle towards the stage. She had to do a double-take.

'_That boy…'_ she looked back to Sasuke, _'…looks exactly like him.'_

She recovered from her initial shock and made her way up to the stage, receiving her script from Anko. The purple haired sensei gave her a grin before allowing her to take her book. She looked down at the book for a moment, skimming through the pages.

'_Wow I have a lot of lines…of course considering this is the main female role.'_

"Hello."

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the Sasuke look-a-like giving her a smile that was clearly fake.

She heard Anko call out the Beast and Babette.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she turned around to face him.

He suddenly extended his arm out to her in a friendly gesture, "I just want to meet my co-stars. I'm Sai."

Sakura reluctantly shook his hand, something was off about him, but he didn't seem like he could do any harm.

"I'm Sakura," she stated, allowing a smile to form on her face.

"It seems I will have the pleasure of working with you in a lot of scenes as well Sakura," he said, releasing her hand and looking to his script, "I look forward to it."

Sakura nodded in response, she couldn't actually tell him she didn't want to perform in the play, that could give him the idea that she didn't like him, and she didn't know him well enough to think he was a bad person…just a little off. He began to walk passed her.

"Um…okay."

She stood there for a few moments, watching the boy return to his seat next to Shikamaru.

"So are you going to stand there all day?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice, a blush rising to her face when she realized that he had frightened her. Sasuke watched her in confusion for a moment.

"I swear Sasuke. Don't do that!" she muttered angrily and retreated to her seat next to Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes looked to Sai for a long moment before he returned to his seat as well.

"Well it looks like everyone has gotten their scripts," Anko began as they last book was handed out, "Your rehearsal schedules are written inside your individual scripts along with the days where we will have a full run through of the play," she explained as she opened up the director's book and showing them where to look.

"Practice begins next week and you will also have to focus your free time on learning the lines. Remember to have fun okay? That's all for now."

Sakura stood up from her seat, her eyes locked on the book in her hands. Even though she dreaded the majority of the performing _Beauty and the Beast_, she couldn't help a little part of her was excited as well.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed as they left the blackbox.

Sasuke sighed from beside him, "Honestly couldn't you keep it down just a little?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope."

Sakura heard Sasuke mutter something that sounded like 'dobe' and 'annoying' as she walked down the hall. She noticed Karin talking to two girls as she walked passed them, receiving a glare from the redhead.

'_Yup this will definitely be fun alright. I'm involved in a triangle I don't want to be a part of.'_

Sakura remained unfazed and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Don't worry about her Sakura-chan. She's an idiot anyways."

Sakura shrugged, "I personally don't care. She could even try to ruin my reputation and I still wo-"

"I guarantee she won't," Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura looked to the dark haired boy, "You sound sure of yourself…as usual."

"She wouldn't want to deal with me afterwards."

Sakura looked to him with confusion, apparently Naruto was confused as well, "Teme?"

"Even though you hate me Sakura, to a degree I consider you a friend. I don't allow _anything_ to happen to my friends."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, but they officially met three days ago. How could he consider her a friend if they had only known each other officially for three days? And she was always rude to him…it didn't make sense. She shook it off and allowed a smirk to form on her lips.

"Well I'm honored you feel that way Sasuke," she replied dramatically.

"Hn."

'_Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'_

**Well there you go everyone. Hope it was okay. I couldn't but feel I went on too many tangents in this chapter though…oh well. Tell me what you all think! Read, Review, and Criticism are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I know I'm extremely late with this update, for that I apologize. Things have been rather busy lately so…yeah. Anyway this is my Thanksgiving present to you all. Hope that you enjoy.**

The rest of the week passed by normally, nothing really eventful or out of the ordinary really happening.

'_This is definitely not counting the strange group of boys that have been following me around all week.'_

Sakura peeked over her shoulder and let out a small sigh, "Yup, they're all still there," she muttered to Ino who was walking beside her.

Ino just grinned, "Wow Sakura, you've gotten so much more popular over the course of one week," she looked to her pink haired friend, "How do you feel?"

Sakura huffed, "I feel annoyed," she stated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ino gave her a look of shock, "How can you _not_ be enjoying this attention Sakura? You have your own private fanclub. I would kill to be in your shoes right now."

Sakura sighed, eyes lowering to the ground, "Well unlike you Ino-pig, I don't really want to be popular. And I think the whole fanboy stalker thing is kind of creepy personally."

'_Now I understand what Sasuke must go through,'_ she thought as a boy with strange fuzzy eyebrows walked over to her other side.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" he spoke, his voice cheerful.

Sakura recognized him, it was Rock Lee, he also was given a part as well, "Hello. How can I help you?" she asked, her eyes staring straight at the hallway ahead of her.

Rock Lee gave a trademark grin, "Your books look pretty heavy, mind if I carry them for you?"

Sakura looked down at the two textbooks in her hand, "They're not really that heav-OW!"

Her emerald eyes glared over at Ino, knowing she was the one who elbowed her, to which the blond just looked at her innocently.

'_This is ridiculous.'_

Sakura smiled, "No thank you Lee-san. I think I can handle it. But thank you for offering."

Lee's expression saddened slightly, but was soon replaced again by a grin that reminded her so much of Naruto.

"Any time!" he saluted and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"You're not normal Sakura."

Sakura stole a glance at her best friend, "I hate to break it to you Ino-pig…nobody in this world is normal."

"Hmph."

It was obvious that Ino didn't take too kindly to that remark, but decided to keep what she wanted to say to herself.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Anyway I hope all this…fanboy nonsense dies down soon. To be honest I can't stand all the unwanted attention."

Ino looked to Sakura from the corner of her eye, "You got the main role in the play this year Sakura. You're probably going to be stuck with your newly founded fanboy club for the next few months."

"Brilliant," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Oh I'm so jealous of you. You even get to work with Sasuke-kun for the majority of rehearsals."

"Yeah just exactly the person I love seeing everyday it's like the cherry on top on an ice-cream sundae."

Ino looked at Sakura, obviously shocked, "I thought you didn't like Sasuke-kun Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

Ino blinked, completely silent for a moment, then out of nowhere busted out in laughter.

Sakura looked to her, confused, "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"I-It's…nothing. It's just...," she took a deep breath, "It's just strange. You really don't like him do you?"

Sakura shrugged, she couldn't say that, he had helped her out a lot after all, "It's not that I don't like him…I'm just indifferent. I just don't see why girls fall for him."

"Um hello…Earth to Sakura," Ino said, hitting the top of the pink haired girl's head.

Sakura pushed her away, "Will you knock it off!"

Ino smirked at her before continuing, "In case you haven't noticed well…Sasuke-kun is ungodly hot!" she exclaimed.

Sakura could have sworn she had seen her friend's eyes change to giant hearts, "So what? So he's hot. I'll even admit that…but is that the only reason?"

Ino looked to her best friend, "Is there anything else that matters?"

"Never mind. Forget it. Anyway I'll catch you later pig. I have to go to homeroom," she said, waving goodbye to her friend as she walked down the opposite hallway.

Sakura's grip around her books tightened, she never actually realized just how shallow her friend was. Appearances aren't the only things that mattered; the guy actually has to be smart, has to have the ability to hold a conversation with you, and also has to be trustworthy. Maybe that explained why she didn't have a boyfriend, she was too picky. Nobody fit her description of the perfect guy…and besides she was more worried about school anyway.

"So you think I'm hot huh?"

Sakura felt like she had jumped right out of her skin, turning around to see none other than Mr. Icecube himself. Her eyes narrowed.

"Didn't we have a conversation last week about how you shouldn't sneak up on people?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I was walking behind you guys the entire time. It's not like I actually snuck up on you."

Why was it that this guy was able to get under her skin so easily, "You're so...so…"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, a smirk crossing his features, "So…what? Hot?"

Sakura shook her head, pointing her finger at him in accusation, "You're infuriating."

The dark haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets, "Dobe calls me that all the time," he stated in a monotone voice.

Sakura crossed her arms, "In that case it _must _be true then…"

"Hn."

'_I'm guessing he's going to be walking with me now…oh joy.'_

The two walked silently down the hallway side by side, ignoring the students who turned their heads at the sight of them walking together.

"So you heard that huh?" she muttered out of nowhere.

"Hn."

Sakura hid the blush underneath her pink bangs, "Don't think that means anything. I'm not like one of your fangirls Sasuke."

"I know that."

Sakura looked at him through the corner of her eye, obviously shocked by what he had just said, "Good. I'm glad that we have come to that understanding."

There was another moment of silence.

"Sooo anyway where are you headed Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm going to homeroom."

Sakura almost tripped over her own feet, she looked over to him with obvious shock in her expression.

Sasuke looked at her with indifference, "What?"

"Um…why?"

Sasuke's charcoal eyes glinted with a hint of amusement, "Isn't this the normal time homeroom starts?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "I didn't mean that baka!" she crossed her arms, "You never go to homeroom…why start now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I have my reasons. None of which are your business."

Sakura just kept her gaze straight ahead, resuming her walking, "Uh huh and what about your fangirls?"

"I think I can handle them."

Sakura sighed, "Whatever you say Sasuke."

They approached the door to their homeroom class. A smile appeared on Sakura's face as she looked down at her watch, "Perfect timing," she stated as she opened the door in front of her.

The sound of girls screaming caused Sakura's ears to ring for a good five minutes. Sakura, of course, paid no mind to this and simply pushed through the crowd of girls, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself, a smirk of victory on her face. She turned to the crowd surrounding him.

"As you said Sasuke you can handle them," she called out to him.

'_Sakura: 2 Sasuke: 0!'_

She simply took her normal seat at then edge of the window, gazing out to the courtyard below. She watched as the leaves blew in the wind gracefully. In all honesty she loved the winter; she just didn't like the cold that followed with it, her favorite pastime was watching the snow fall.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up, noticing Sasuke's unofficial twin standing at the corner of her desk, pointing to a seat beside her.

Sakura shook her head, "You know I didn't realize you were in this class too."

Sai just smiled that fake smile of his, "I normally don't come to homeroom."

Sakura rested her elbow against the desk, _'Boy does that sound like someone I know,'_ she thought, glancing over to the crowd of girls surrounding Sasuke.

"Anyway, I usually spend most of my time in the art room," he said, pulling out his sketchbook.

Out of curiosity, Sakura looked over his shoulder, eyes widening in amazement, "You actually drew that?"

Sai nodded, "Yes."

It was an abstract painting, with a variety of different shapes and colors decorating all sides of the paper, "It's amazing. Did you give it a name?"

Sai shook his head, closing the book, "No…I never give my artwork names. I don't even understand why I draw half of the time," he stated, his expression remaining the same.

Sakura looked at him with confusion, _'What a strange guy.'_

"Well I think you should try giving your artwork names. They would have more meaning that way. I'd love to see more."

Sai looked at her with a blank expression, "Then how about one day after school you and I go-"

"Ahem."

Sai and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke hovering over them, his face giving them a look of indifference.

"Uchiha-san how can I help you?" Sai asked, his voice tone never changing.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "You're in my seat."

A fake smile flashed across Sai's face, "My apologies Uchiha-san," Sai turned to Sakura, "Talk to you later okay?"

Sakura nodded as Sai got up from the seat next to her, "Um…alright."

Needless to say she was indeed confused; she looked on as Sasuke watched Sai leave, before taking the seat next to her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Sasuke looked to her from the corner of his eye, "Isn't it obvious? He was in my seat."

Sakura wasn't stupid, "If I recall Sasuke, your seat was all the way in the back row."

Sasuke shrugged, "I asked to be moved," he stated.

Sakura crossed her arms, she would have to deal with this guy enough already as is, "You know there are plenty of other available seats around here."

Sasuke calmly rested his chin on his hands, "I'm aware of that Sakura. I'm not exactly blind."

The pink haired girl let out a groan of frustration, "Then why, pray tell, did you pick the seat next to me?"

"I wanted a seat next to my unofficial theatre partner," he looked at her innocently, "Is that so wrong?"

Sakura looked away from him, not being able to look into his eyes, "Yes…yes it is."

"Besides, you're my only friend in here. Everyone else either a fangirl, or they are too intimidated to talk to me."

Sakura rested her head against the desk, hiding her surprise from him, "I take it you'll be coming to homeroom more often then huh?"

"Hn."

Sakura groaned, "Just as I thought."

* * *

"Okay class excellent work on your essays today," Kakashi spoke up as he skimmed through the papers, "Tonight I would like you to read chapters one to twelve of _Pride and Prejudice _tonight, we'll have a discussion on it tomorrow. Have a good afternoon," he said as the bell rang.

Sakura stuffed her _Bedford Anthology _into her bookbag before slinging it over her shoulder.

" So the teme came to homeroom today?" Naruto asked, watching as Sakura pushed the chair in a little too hard.

"Yeah. Apparently he'll be present a lot more now," Sakura sighed, "I don't get him. How do you put up with him?"

Naruto looked at her with a wise expression on his face, "That my Sakura-chan is one of life's many mysteries."

Sakura gave him a look of annoyance, "Will you stop?"

Naruto shrugged, "Anyway today's the first day of rehearsal so I'm going to go practice a little bit on my own. See you in a bit."

She watched Naruto walk off before walking passed Kakashi's desk.

"Just a moment Sakura."

Sakura stopped at the door and turned to the gray haired man, "Yes sensei?"

"I have a message from Anko. She wants to meet with you now."

"What about?"

Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his favorite perverted book, "How should I know? I'm just the messenger."

Sakura sighed, "I guess."

"I'm proud of you Sakura," she heard Kakashi say as she walked out of the classroom.

'_I wonder what Anko-sensei would like to talk to me about.'_

_

* * *

_

"Private rehearsals?"

Anko nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to be rehearsing with you privately with your singing."

"I see."

Anko smiled at her, "It'll help you get over your fear better. You don't seem too nervous when there are a few people with you at a time," she looked down at her script, "What I'll do is schedule you with cast members who are in that scene for each rehearsal," her hazel eyes looked up to the pinked haired girl, "You won't have to sing in front of the chorus until the actual dress rehearsal."

Sakura smiled, "I see. I think that will help me a lot. Thanks Anko-sensei."

"Now this doesn't mean that you don't have to practice at home Sakura. I need you to memorize your lines."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. So today…I don't have to sing in front of everyone right?"

"You got it kid."

Sakura bowed, "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Anko looked to the door, "Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

Sakura turned to the door way as well, noticing the stoic boy leaning against the doorway, "Everyone is here Anko-sensei," he stated.

Anko chuckled, "Oh I see. Well we better get started then huh?"

The purple haired woman walked out of the theatre office.

"So she's going to give you private rehearsals?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "I take it eavesdropping is a hobby of yours?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not really. It's not my fault I over hear your conversations."

She took a deep breath, "I'm not arguing with you right now. What do you want?"

Sasuke pulled his script from his pocket, "Anko-sensei said we have to practice outside of school. Since most of my scenes are with you, I figured we should meet outside of school as well."

"You mean…associate with each other outside of school?"

"Hn. What else do you think I was implying?"

Sakura sighed, "Guess there is no helping it…" she looked down at the floor.

"I'm available anytime I guess," she said.

Sasuke smirked, "Same here. I guess we can meet up every other day."

She bit her lip, "Yeah…" she said, giving in.

"Hn. We better get out there before Anko-sensei gets angry," he stated, leaving her alone in the office.

'_How do I get myself into these things.'_

With that small conversation, she had just made her life more complicated.

**Soo I hope that sufficed for now. I'm sorry it took forever. But now that I finally had a break from school I finally managed to type it up. Hope it was alright and hope you guys aren't too mad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again to everyone! Glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. Your kind words really mean a lot to me…well time to move on to the next chapter.**

'_Thoughts'_

_Play title_

"_**Singing."**_

**Song Names**

Sakura followed Sasuke out of the theatre office soon afterwards, taking a seat next in between Ino and Tenten. Anko was standing on the mini stage, that trademark grin on her face.

"Good afternoon to you all," she said, picking up a large stack of papers in her hands, "First off I need a volunteer to help me pass these out…give them to all chorus members," she instructed as two students walked up to the front, taking the papers from her hands.

Anko cleared her throat, "This is the sheet music for all the main numbers. I expect all chorus members to memorize the lyrics. Now I also have two guests joining us today," she looked to the back of the crowd, "Could you both please come up here?"

Sakura turned around to see, along with the rest of the students seated in the audience chairs. A small elderly looking woman and another young woman with dark hair walked were walking down the aisle towards the stage.

"I'm sure you all know Chiyo-sensei and Shizune-sensei. They will be your singing and dancing instructors for the big numbers. So all chorus members will be meeting in the music room down the hall instead of the Blackbox for most of the rehearsals," Anko explained as Shizune and Chiyo stood on either side of Anko, "Our opening night is on the First of March. And it is already nearing the end of December…you all will only be learning the sheet music for the next few weeks and then we will be working on the dancing and everything around late January."

"Now…" Anko said, looking down at the paper, "I need Belle, Gaston, Maurice, and the Silly Girls to remain in the Blackbox. The rest are to follow Shizune and Chiyo to the music room," Anko instructed.

Ino gave Sakura a reassuring smile before getting up from her seat and following Tenten and the rest of students out of the Blackbox. She noticed Sasuke and Naruto walk passed her.

"Have fun Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Hn."

Sakura tried to smile, "I'll try…" she replied as they headed out the door as well.

For some reason she felt even more nervous now that no one she knew really well was in the room, it also didn't really help that Karin was glaring at her the entire time. She sighed and took a seat next Shikamaru.

"Why do we have to be separated from everyone else?" he asked Anko lazily.

"Because," Anko began, "It's my job to work with the main cast," she replied, "Okay let's see…" she said as she flipped through the pages of the script, "We'll go over the song '**Belle' **for today. Then I need you two," she looked to Sakura and Shikamaru to stick around so we can sing your duet."

Sakura heard Shikamaru sigh from beside her, "This whole thing is so troublesome," he muttered.

She suppressed a chuckle, for she knew that Shikamaru didn't feel like being here any later than he had to. She was like him a lot in that retrospect.

"Alright!" Anko said as she was putting a disk into the CD player beside her, "Sakura…you don't have to sing until your duet," Anko said with a smile, "Just make sure you practice at home alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

"Wait why doesn't _she_ have to sing? She has a main role, she should sing," Karin's voice chimed in.

Anko looked over to her, "I'm not allowed to discuss another student's personal life with another student Karin," she explained.

Karin crossed her arms in her seat, glaring over at Sakura, "She's being treated like a little princess," she muttered disdainfully, "I wonder…"

"Pay attention to your scripts now. The voices aren't on this track so I need you to listen for your cue."

And so the first rehearsal went on.

Shikamaru and Sakura were the last ones to leave the Blackbox.

"Geez…I don't think I have worked that hard for anything in a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you're putting forth any effort at all actually," she said, crossing her arms, "Why?"

Shikamaru glanced over at her, his expression still lazy, he sighed before answering, "Ino would kill me."

Sakura smirked, "So you're doing this to impress Ino? Is that it?"

Shikamaru grumbled, "You have the wrong idea. I just don't feel like listening to her yell my ear off about not working hard in the play. Trust me it's too troublesome to deal with."

Sakura nodded, "Sure, of course. Whatever you say Shika-kun."

"Shika-kun?" he sighed, "Whatever I knew I shouldn't have said anything," he said and began to walk in the other direction.

"I promise I won't tell Ino that you have a thing for her okay Shikamaru?"

She thought she heard him mutter something about how all women are annoying before he turned the corner, leaving her alone in the hallway. Sakura smiled, Shikamaru was a good person deep down, she could tell he's liked Ino for a while.

'_I hope it works out for him,'_ she thought as she turned to walk in the other direction.

Sakura sighed as she looked down at her watch, "I still have a load of homework to do when I get home," she said, "I guess I'm going to have to learn to balance theatre with school work from now on," she said to herself.

* * *

It took her about five minutes to reach her locker. She opened the combination lock to grab the rest of her books that she needed for tonight and pulled them off of the shelf. A small piece of paper fell from the top of one of the books to the ground. Sakura looked down at it, slightly confused.

"What's this?" she asked herself, bending down to pick it up.

Her emerald eyes scanned the note carefully; it didn't have a signature on it so she didn't know who it was from.

"Meet me in the courtyard after practice," she read aloud, "I wonder what this is about?"

She quickly put her books away before heading into the courtyard as the note instructed her to.

Everything was eerily quiet in front of the school building, mainly because all school activities were over with for today and all the students had went home for the night. She looked down at the note, seeing no one around.

'_I guess this is a practical joke,'_ she thought to herself as she began to walk down the stairs of the school building.

"Ah there you are."

Sakura looked up from the concrete stairs to see Karin standing in front of her, a smirk adorning her face.

'_Oh great…it was Sasuke's little groupie.'_

"You know if you have something to say to me, then why didn't you say something earlier?"

Karin crossed her arms, chuckling slightly, "My dear Sakura…it isn't only me," she looked up, "You see I have found out the reason Anko-sensei says you can't sing."

Sakura's eyes widened and then returned to a blank stare, "Yeah and who told you?"

Karin shrugged, "I have my sources…I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think when he finds out his co-star has a case of stage fright."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I hate to rain on your parade and all, but Sasuke is aware of it. And I don't really care what he thinks. Like I said, Sasuke isn't really my concern."

Karin's eyes narrowed, "You're a liar! You only joined the play so you could get close to him! That's why all girls join…so they can get close to him!"

She walked up the stairs to try and intimidate Sakura, "Sasuke-kun is mine! I won't let you…some pathetic little bookworm, take him from me. You stole my part!"

Sakura remained unfazed by Karin's advancements, "Last time I checked, Sasuke really isn't a piece of property that you can claim. He's a human being and he can make his own decisions," she closed her eyes, "It sounds like you're jealous of me."

Karin gritted her teeth in frustration, it seemed nothing worked to scare this little girl, suddenly a smirk came to her face, "Jealous?" she chuckled, "As if…well if you plan to continue as Belle then let me hear you sing."

Sakura opened her eyes to look in to the crimson ones staring back at her, "What?"

The smirk never left the redhead's face as a group of students gathered around them out of nowhere, "I said I want to hear you sing…you can sing right?"

Sakura took a step back, eyes widening, from where she was standing it looked like she was standing on a stage. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. The feeling of butterflies started to form in her stomach.

"What's the matter little princess? I don't hear anything," Karin looked around at the group of students behind her, "These are your fellow chorus members…don't tell me you're afraid."

It was getting harder to breathe, this was why she didn't want to go through with it, no words were coming out. Sakura could feel sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"You see everyone? She can't even sing. I told you that she wasn't worth it."

Sakura could hear the voices of the students talking about her, but she was too busy trying to focus on calming down her pounding heart. She fell to her knees gasping for air, holding onto her chest.

'_No…a panic attack…I have to…calm down.'_

As long as was in front of people though, it would only get worse. She could hear Karin laughing down at her.

"You need to speak up Sakura, I can't hear you," she said, she was really enjoying this, "Sasuke-kun would be so-"

"That's enough."

Karin turned away from the girl suffering a panic attack to see who would dare interrupt her moment of victory, "Who in their right mind would da-"

Sakura continued to pant heavily, her heart racing at an alarming rate, a few tears falling down her face from the lack of oxygen. She felt someone kneel down in front of her, she assumed it was Karin.

"Just…leave…me alone," she said.

She felt someone take hold of her arm and pull her up to her feet.

"Let's get you out of here."

Sakura looked up, eyes widening at her savior, "Sas...uke?"

"You alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice chimed in as he walked into her line of view.

"Na..ruto?"

_'What are they doing here?' _she wondered, but was actually relieved to see Sasuke for once.

Sasuke and Naruto walked silently through the crowd, pulling Sakura along with them, leaving behind a speechless crowd.

"But Sasuke-kun she can't…"

"Don't bother me right now Karin," he said in his cold tone as they turned out of the school courtyard.

* * *

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he offered her a cup of hot tea.

Sakura nodded and took the cup from his hands, blowing on the contents before taking a sip.

They were in Naruto's apartment at the moment since it was the closest place to the school.

"I'm fine now," she said after she swallowed her tea, "It was just…all those people Naruto…"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Another panic attack…Ino is going to kill Karin when she finds out. Karin went too far."

"So this is what happens?" Sasuke asked, sitting across the table from Sakura.

The pink haired girl looked up to him and nodded, "Yeah. I've never been able to get over it," she said, taking another sip of her tea.

Sakura felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sorry we weren't there sooner Sakura-chan. We could have prevented it."

She shook her head, "It's alright. I was the one who stupidly followed the note's instructions. I should have had Shikamaru walk me out."

Naruto chuckled, "All that matters is that you're safe."

Sakura nodded, finishing the last remnants of her tea.

"Ne…Sakura-chan…"

Her jade eyes met his azure ones, "What is it Naruto?"

He bit his lip, "You're still…going to be in the play right?"

Sasuke looked to her with interest, wondering what her answer would be.

Sakura sighed, "I'm not so sure Naruto after what happened tonight I-"

"I told you that I would help you."

Naruto and Sakura looked over to him, surprised at his suggestion, "Um…teme are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, "I really honestly don't feel like having to co-star with a fangirl, so I'll help you alright?"

Sakura's lips stayed pursed in a thin line, her expression unreadable for a few moments. Naruto and Sasuke watched her, each waiting for her to answer. She placed the cup of the table with a sigh.

"Fine. If you are so insistent than okay."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping in the air for joy.

Sakura got up from her chair, "Look I have to get home okay? My parents will be home soon and it's already dark out."

She walked over to the door, "I'll see you both tomorrow then," she said before exiting the apartment building.

'_Can I really stand to go through all this for the next few months?' _she asked herself as she walked down the concrete pathway to her house.

"You know it's not safe to walk by yourself at night."

Sakura saw Sasuke come into her line of vision and sighed, "I think I can handle a few blocks Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever you say."

The pink haired girl sighed, "Okay so today was an exception but I can take care of myself pretty well."

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

Sakura grumbled, "So how did you guys find me?"

"The dobe had to stay late to finish a writing assignment for English and he told Kakashi-sensei he would do it after practice," he explained, "We were on our way home when we saw the crowd gather around the stairs."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

Sasuke watched her with the same bored expression, "It's no big deal really. I told you I don't let any harm come to my friends," he replied.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I guess Naruto was right," she said as they approached the front of her house.

"About what?" Sasuke asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

She opened the gate to her house, "About you. Well he said that you can come of as a jerk…"

"That sounds like the dobe."

Sakura shook her head, "You didn't let me finish Sasuke," she cleared her throat, "But he also said…under everything you can be a good guy."

Sasuke's eyes widened a slight fraction before returning to his normal blank expression. Sakura shrugged, "Anyway I better get inside and finish my homework. Goodnight Sasuke."

He watched her walk up to the door and enter the house before taking off in the direction of his house. A smirk adorned his face; he should be thanking the dobe.

**Yeah I know the rehearsal sucked, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to see the same lyrics in almost every chapter. So at this point I will be skipping over a few weeks so they can start working on the acting. I hope it didn't move too fast. I wanted to do the whole Karin thing at a later time, but something kept bugging me to write it now. Hope you all liked it though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! It is official! Winter Break until February! Woohoo so glad that this college semester is over. Anyway, here is an early Christmas present to all of my fellow readers. I know everyone has been looking forward to the next chapter and this one will have some lyrics in it as well. Just to let you know that the story skipped over a few weeks and the timeline is at the end of January. Meaning they will be learning the dances and everything! And more SasuSaku goodness. Well enjoy all!**

'_Thoughts'_

_Play title_

"_**Singing."**_

**Song Names**

"Ugh I can't believe this!" Ino groaned as they stood in front of the bulletin board in the school lobby, "My parents are seriously going to murder me now."

Sakura shrugged, "I told you that you should have studied pig," she replied, "Maybe then you could have gotten a better score."

They were currently looking at the test results of the mid-term exams that they had taken last week. Ino, who was more focused on the play than her studies, scored quite low. The blond girl began to lightly slam her forehead against the wall.

"Why me?" she muttered, "Why me?"

Sakura sighed as she began to look for her name, she wasn't surprised to see that she had scored second highest in the school, the only one who beat her score was Shikamaru.

"How can you manage your studies and the play at the same time forehead? I'd seriously love to know your secret."

The pinked haired girl looked over to Ino once again, "It's simple, I make time in my day for everything. Sometimes I even give up time with friends to study. It also helps that Sasuke, Naruto, and I stay after school to practice our lines every other day," she explained.

Ino removed her head from the wall, her powder blue eyes looking over to her best friend, "I bet Karin is loving that isn't she?" she asked, an icy edge evident in her voice.

Sakura shrugged, "To be honest I don't really care what she thinks. She can perceive my relationship with Sasuke anyway that she likes, you and I know that we are just friends and that is how I intend it to stay."

She didn't have time to be worrying about relationships when she had to be successful and do good in school. Boys cause nothing but grief to girls and Sakura could survive well without a boyfriend. Besides, Sasuke was definitely not her type anyway, and to her it didn't seem like he saw her as anything more than a friend as well.

Ino sighed, _'Geez for someone so smart she is seriously dense…it's obvious to everyone that Sasuke has some kind of feelings for her. Sakura is the only girl that Sasuke ever talks to.'_

"What ever you say forehead. Just let me know if that red haired wannabe starts with you again…next time I'll give her something to cry about, " she growled, anger in her voice.

Sakura smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. She remembered when she told Ino what had happened a few weeks ago; Naruto, Neji, and Tenten had to restrain her from hunting Karin down.

"Don't worry pig, you will be the first to know."

She looked down to her watch, "Well it's almost time for me to go to rehearsal."

Ino blinked, "What are you practicing today?" she asked curiously.

Sakura opened the script in her hand, "Hmm it looks like I'll be practicing the song **'Me' **with Sai," she replied, "Anko-sensei said that we'll be learning the rest of the dance steps today as well."

Ino couldn't help but smirk, "I bet Sasuke-kun will _love_ that," she muttered, amusement in her voice.

The pink haired girl looked to her in confusion, "But…I didn't mention Sasuke. I don't understand what you mean."

The blonde sighed and patted her friend's head, "Never mind Sakura, just go before you are late."

"Alright then…" she replied, "I'll see you later okay?" she said before walking down toward the theatre.

Ino stood in the hallway for a few moments, "Seriously is she really that blind?" she groaned, "Better yet…will I survive tonight?"

The thought of what her parents were going to do caused her to shudder.

Sakura opened the door to the black box theatre, placing her books a on a chair nearby.

"Ah Sakura there you are," Anko said as she was moving chairs around so that there was a clear area in the middle of the small stage.

"Good afternoon Sakura," Sai said as he turned around in his chair to greet her.

The pink haired girl smiled, "Hello, please forgive me for my lateness Anko-sensei. I was just checking the results of the mid-terms last week," she explained.

A cheshire grin appeared on the older woman's face, "It's quite alright. You are actually just in time. Shizune should be here soon."

"Thank you, that makes me relieved," she replied as she walked over and took a seat next to Sai.

"So how did you score?" the dark haired boy asked curiously.

A smile formed one her face, "I scored second highest in the class," she replied, "How about you?"

Sai nodded, "That's excellent. Congratulations. Well it isn't as good as yours but I did fairly well," he stated, his eyes watching as Anko cleared the rest of the chairs out of the way.

"That's good to hear Sai," she said as the doors behind her opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Shizune said as she rushed over Anko, stopping to catch her breath.

Anko chuckled, "I see Tsunade made you run another errand. It's alright, you just have Belle and Gaston today remember?"

The dark haired woman smiled and turned to the pair sitting down, "Right…well then are you two ready to get started?"

Sakura and Sai nodded.

"Good now I hope you have memorized the lyrics and-"

Everyone's heads turned around at the sudden opening of the doors.

'_Sasuke?' _Sakura thought to herself, clearly confused.

"Yes Sasuke can I help you with something?" Anko asked, wondering what he was doing here as well.

Sasuke shrugged, "I have nothing better to do. So I'm going to watch the rehearsal," he replied, his eyes looking to Sai.

Anko nodded, "That's fine, but you know the rules. No interruptions."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and took a seat close to Anko. Sakura blinked, wondering why he was here, he wasn't scheduled to rehearse today.

"Okay you two as I was saying," Shizune began again, "I hope you know the lyrics for the song '**Me,' **because I expect to hear you both singing as we go through the dance steps," she said sternly, "Alright I need you both to stand up."

Sakura did as she was told, followed by Sai.

Anko took a seat as Shizune placed it track player on the proper number, "Alright Sai, Chiyo and Anko have been going over this song with you for the last few weeks, and we briefly went over what to do already, I hope you memorized this well. Anko could you play the track when I ask?"

Anko nodded, "That is what I am here for," she said, her hand hovering over the button.

Shizune nodded, "Good," she turned to Sai and Sakura, "Now Sai, this song is a very cocky song, you are telling Belle about the plans you have made for the two of them and you won't take no for an answer, try and put that into your actions."

Sai nodded.

"Alright, now at the beginning of the song I want you to start circling around Sakura, trying to make her stay focused on only you. When the line '_**Good news that He-man's me,'**_ is sung you try to take her hand in yours."

"Got it."

Shizune turned to Sakura, "You will be trying your best to push him away Sakura, you are supposed to despise this plan of his…and when he goes to grab your hand I want you to pull it away and try to flee the scene okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

Shizune nodded, "Okay Anko can you play the tape?"

The purple haired woman nodded and pressed play. Sasuke watched the scene with a blank expression, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sai began to walk slowly around Sakura, it was easy for her to act nervous because she already was, feeling the stage fright engulf her slightly.

Sai took a deep breath: _**"You've been dreaming just one dream nearly all you're liiiiife," **_he held in index finger up in the air, _**"Hoping scheming just one theme: Will you be a wiiiiiife?"**_

Sakura backed up as Sai closed in on her, they had been practicing something similar to this during some lunch periods so it seemed easier, _**"Will you be some he-man's property?" **_he sang as he reached out to grab her hand.

Sai held onto her hand tight, _**"Good news that he-man's meeeee,"**_ he sung, an uncharacteristic smirk adorning his face.

Sakura pulled her hand away and attempted to flee the scene like Shizune had instructed.

"Good Sai now I want you to chase after her, make her listen to you," the dance instructor said over the music.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, his lips pursed into a thin line as he watched the scene in front of him.

Sai nodded and dashed over to where Sakura was trying to walk away, stopping her movements as he moved in front of her.

Sakura began to walk backwards, Sai in full pursuit, _**"This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just youuuuu. On occasion woman can have their uses toooooo."**_

Sai took Sakura's hand again, _**"Mainly to extend the family treeeeeeee."**_

He spun Sakura towards him, causing her to almost lose her footing. A flush formed on her face as he pulled her into a slight embrace.

"_**Pumpkin extend with meeeeeee!" **_Sai continued to sing as he cradled Sakura for a moment.

"Wow they actually are doing pretty good," Anko whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn," was his replied as he tried to remain impassive. What was going on with him? It was just a scene after all, he didn't have to get so worked up about it.

"Good you two, now Sakura push him away and attempt to walk away again. Sai I want you to stay in pursuit of her, but keep you're distance this time. Sakura when your lines come up look back at him with disgust," Shizune called over the music.

Sai began again and slowly followed in Sakura's steps, _**"We'll be raising sons galoreeee."**_

Sakura turned, a fake look of disgust on her face as she began, _**"Inconceivable."**_

Sai smiled a strange smile as he got closer, _**"Each built six foot four."**_

Sakura turned her head, _**"Unbelievable."**_

Sai began to walk in front of her again, _**"Each stuffed with e'vry Gaston geneeeeeee,"**_ he sang, his voice getting desperate.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she turned around, _**"I'm not hearing this,"**_ she sung, placing her hands on her head.

Sai fell to his knees as he continued to move in on Sakura, _**"You'll be keeping house with priiiiiideee."**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not stopping her walk, _**"Just incredible."**_

Sai placed a hand over his heart, _**"Oh so gratified."**_

Sakura turned and began, _**"So unweddable."**_

"Sai I want you to take a hold of her hand again and pull her over to those chairs,"

Shizune pointed, "It will be replaced with a bench when you are on stage. In this part Sai I want you to wrap your other arm around her."

Sai nodded, still staying in character, _**"That you are apart of this idyllic sceneeeeeee,"**_ he sang, taking her hand and making her sit on the bench beside him.

Sakura bit her lip as Sai looked to her, she was amazed how in character he could get, he was nothing like this outside of rehearsal.

"_**Picture this…" **_he began, holding his hand up in the air. Sakura's eyes followed it, _**"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire,"**_ Sai wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, causing Sasuke's dark eyes to look at him with a slight anger, _**"My little wife," **_he said, his hold tightening, causing Sakura to flush again,_** "Messaging my feet,"**_ he said, pointing to his legs.

'_She's not your wife,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He shook his head, remembering that this was just a scene. Something inside of him was burning at the sight of Sai's arm around Sakura.

"_**While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs...We'll have six or seven," **_Sai said as he looked to her again.

Sakura blinked a few times, _**"D-Dogs?"**_

Sai shook his head, laughing as he stood up, _**"No Belle…strapping boys like me,"**_ he said, pointing to him.

Sakura sighed, _**"Imagine that,"**_ she said, getting up from the chairs and walking behind it.

Sai took hold of Sakura's hand, leading her upstage with him, _**"I can see that we will share all that love impliiiiiiies."**_

He let go of her and pointed between him and Sakura, _**"We shall be a perfect pair rather like my thiiiiighs."**_"Excellent Sai, now continue you're pursuit, remember you are confident that Belle is going to choose you," Shizune spoke to him.

It took all of Sasuke's strength to stop himself from scoffing.

Sai nodded and moved in on Sakura, _**"You are face to face with destiny! All roads lead to...the best things in life are...all's well that ends with me!"**_

Sai took hold of Sakura's hands once again, _"__**Escape me? There's no way, certain as "Do, Re," **_Sai fell to his knees, his hands still holding onto Sakura's, **"**_**Belle, when you marry…"**_

The music stopped and a confident expression appeared on Sai's face, **"**_**So Belle, what would it be?" **_his eyes wandered over to Sasuke, noticing the intimidating aura radiating off of him before looking to Sakura, _**"Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?"**_

'_How about no?'_ Sasuke thought, noticing Sai look in his direction.

Sakura smiled sweetly, **"**_**I...I just don't deserve you!" **_Sai stood up and began to walk further up stage, **"**_**Who does? MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **_he sung, extending his arms out to the audience.

The music stopped once again as Sakura began to walk off stage, _**"But thanks for asking,"**_ she said as the last part of the music played. Sai looked over to her as the music went off.

Anko stopped the tape, "That was excellent you two," she said standing up, "I'm amazed, and we only went over the moves once."

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Well we practiced a little during some lunch periods so…"

She noticed Sasuke silently get up from his seat, shoving his hands into his pockets. Something about him seemed off.

'_What's gotten into him?' _she thought to herself.

"Well…I think that is enough for today," Shizune said, "Excellent work…both of you. Keep practicing."

Sai and Sakura nodded as they returned to their seats to gather their things.

"You did excellent today Sakura," Sai replied as he packed the remaining books into his backpack.

Sakura laughed, "Thanks, those private lessons have helped me a great deal and those few practices that we have had during lunch as well," she replied, swinging her own backpack over her shoulder.

Sai plastered that fake smile onto his face, "So are you doing anything after school?"

Sakura pondered this for a moment, "Well not-"

"She'll be practicing with me today."

The pink haired girl looked behind her, surprised to see Sasuke standing right next to her.

She blinked in confusion, _'When did he get there?'_

Sasuke looked down to Sakura, "Remember we said we would meet for practice every other day? Don't tell me that you suddenly forgot Sakura," he spoke, his voice monotone.

"Uh…"

She looked between Sai and Sasuke, noticing the atmosphere around her become tense. They were definitely having some type of staring contest with each other, it was obvious to her that they really didn't like each other.

She sighed, placing a hand to her forehead, _'I'll never understand boys. These two have no reason to hate each other.'_

"Well Sasuke if you want to practice a little then we'd better get going," she said in a tone that indicated that she was annoyed.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't take his eyes from Sai for a long while before turning to follow her.

"See you later Sai," she called back to him before exiting the theatre.

After a few long moments of silence Sasuke finally spoke up, "I don't like that guy."

Sakura shrugged, "What's new?" she asked, looking to him from the corner of her eye,"You don't like anyone."

"Hn. That's not true, but something about him really bugs me," Sasuke replied, his hands nonchalantly shoved in his pockets once again.

Sakura sighed, "I don't see why, you guys barely know each other. There isn't any reason for it."

Sasuke kept his eyes fixated ahead, "I can name a few."

"Do tell?"

"None of which are your concern," he stated.

Sakura tucked a strand behind her ear, "I particularly don't care. It's probably is because you guys are so much alike and it annoys you to have someone closely resembles you like that."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh, "I'll let you think what you want."

"No argument there."

The rest of the walk was silent.

"Anyway do you want to practice in the classroom today or the cafeteria?" she asked, noticing they were approaching the exit.

Sasuke remained silent for a few moments, his eyes blank, he seemed deep in thought.

Her patience thinned slightly.

"Um…earth to Sasuke. Anyone home?" she called to him.

Sasuke gave her a look of annoyance, "I heard you the first time…you're annoying."

"So I've been told many times," she replied, "Anyway where do you want to practice?"

"Why not your house?"

Sakura blinked for a few moments, "Um…pardon?" she asked again, looking to Sasuke.

"You know _your_ house. The place where you live," he looked down to her, "I'd figure with your grades you would kn-"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "I know what a house is you baka!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms, "What I want to know is _why_ pray tell do you want to go there?"

Sasuke shrugged, "A change of scenery I suppose. Besides we've already gone to Naruto's house, I'm curious to see yours."

Her emerald eyes remained unconvinced, causing her to let out a sigh, "Fine…my house then," she said while opening the door, "Anything you break, you owe me."

She didn't notice the smirk that appeared Sasuke's face as she exited the school.

**Well there you have it. Alright just to let everyone know, I will try to get all the songs in this story at least once. And Sai is only out of character when he is playing his role, so…yeah. Gotta love the rivalry between Sai and Sasuke, plus the clueless Sakura. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and happy new year! This will be the first new chapter of 2009! Hope everyone has had a good holiday and everything. Well back to the story, things are really heating up between Sai and Sasuke huh? And poor Sakura has no idea…we love you Saku-chan! Anyway hope that you enjoy.**

'_Geez…really how do I get myself into these messes?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked down the cement pathway leading to her house.

"You know pouting doesn't suit you well Sakura," Sasuke spoke up after a while.

Her emerald eyes moved over to look at him, _'Well you're reason I'm pouting,'_ she said to herself as her grip tightened on her books.

It was strange to have him coming over to her house, sure he walked her home a lot of the time, but he had never been inside before, and she was kind of hoping that it would stay that way.

She let out a sigh, noticing the satisfied smirk on his face, "Something tells me you are enjoying this…" she mumbled, her voice annoyed.

"Hn."

Sakura lowered her head, it was strange that she could understand him when he did that, "I figured as much."

She couldn't explain why she was nervous about him coming over, Naruto had been over her house many times before and it never bothered her. She looked to the Uchiha from the corner of her eye, what made it different with him? She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she looked to the ground thoughtfully, trying to figure out the reason for this.

"Sakura…"

The pink haired girl looked over her shoulder to see that Sasuke had stopped, "What is it?" she asked, curious as to why he stopped so suddenly.

"Your house is right here…" he stated, pointing his finger to the right.

"Huh?" she looked over to where he was pointing, a strange heat rising to her face, realizing that he had indeed been correct.

'_Wow…that is definitely a first,' _she said to herself, completely embarrassed, as she walked a little ways back, pulling out her keys, completely ignoring the strange look that Sasuke was giving her.

She fumbled with the lock for a moment before opening the door slightly, "Remember what I said earlier Sasuke, you break anything you owe it back to me. Got it?"

"Hn."

Sakura nodded and opened the door, the smell of almonds filling her nostrils.

"I'm home," she spoke up, out of habit as she took her shoes off by the door.

Her only answer was silence, causing her to let out yet another sigh, "I guess my parents are going to be late again," she chuckled half-heartedly before turning to Sasuke, "You can go wait in the living room while I make us something to drink alright? Its up ahead," she explained, pointing in that direction.

Sasuke nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked around the house. It was quite large for a family of what he assumed was three. He slowly walked down the corridor, the place had a true sense of home…unlike his house.

'_I shouldn't dwell on such things…'_ he thought to himself as he finally entered the living room.

The walls were decorated with pictures of all shapes and sizes with leather furniture resting on of the wooden floor. Sasuke calmly scanned the area, a small smirk decorating his lips as he looked over some of the pictures of Sakura and her family. He was surprised to see her eyes full of happiness in a lot of the photos, every time she looked at him usually it was either in annoyance or disdain.

"My mom likes pictures…though sometimes I think she goes a little overboard," Sakura's voice spoke up, causing Sasuke to look at her over his shoulder.

She held two bottles of soda in her hands as she watched him with amusement, "She updates her picture frames every year as well," she chuckled, setting down the sodas on the coffee table.

"Here," she said while pulling something from her pocket and throwing it at him.

Sasuke caught it with ease, his eyes looking at the object in his hand with surprise.

_'How did she know?'_

"Naruto told me you like tomatoes and I assumed you were hungry," she stated as she took a seat on the couch and began to pull out her script.

Sasuke watched her for a long moment, taken off guard slightly. She seemed like such a different person outside of school as well…she was actually being nice to him.

"Thanks…" he mumbled before taking a bite of the tomato.

Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes on the script, "It's no big deal…" she said, "So what scene did we leave off on last time?" she asked, getting right down to business.

Sasuke swallowed the chunk of tomato before replying, "I think the part where I just rescued you from the wolves," he said as he sat across from her.

Sakura still didn't remove her eyes from her script, still trying to place why she felt so awkward with him being here…she never had this problem before and it was really bugging her.

"Say Sakura…"

Her jade eyes looked up to meet his finally, "Yes?"

Sasuke leaned back into the leather sofa, finishing the rest of his snack, "I know it's not my business or anything but…where are your parents?" he asked, his voice not betraying the curiousity he felt.

"Well…" she sighed, "My parents are doctors at the Konoha Hospital," she explained while closing her script, "Being doctors mean long shifts…so they're hardly ever home."

Sasuke watched her intently, noticing her eyes saddening for a split second before she covered it up with a smile, "But it's okay, I never notice because I'm always studying. I'm used to it."

'_Yeah right…I can see through the façade Sakura,' _Sasuke thought, his face betraying no hint of emotion.

"Anyway enough about that," she began, "You wanted to practice so let's get some practicing in, after that we can relax."

"Hn," was Sasuke's response as they went to their respectful positions to get ready to practice the scene.

* * *

Sasuke faked a wince as Sakura placed a dry cloth on his arms, "That hurts!"

Sakura inwardly winced, still not used to seeing Sasuke's angry side. She only pictured him as the cool and collect ice cube of the school, but when he acted it was like he took on an entirely different personality.

She looked back at him with the same intensity, "Well it wouldn't hurt as much if you just stayed still!"

Sasuke looked away, gritting his teeth, "Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened," he muttered, lowering his head.

Sakura remembered the stage directions Anko had given her: _"I want you to stand up as if you are unfazed by his anger, try intimidating him with your own."_

Sakura stood up, "Well if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" she retorted, her hold on the cloth tightening.

The dark haired boy opened his mouth to respond, but paused for a moment as if deciding the argument to give her next. Anko said it would make the scene look more convincing that way, "Well _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing," he said, pointing to the stairs where both of them decided would be the pretend West Wing for now.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Well maybe _you_ should learn to control you temper!"

The two remained silent for a while, staring at each other. His eyes were looking at her with such intensity, it was ridiculously overwhelming. She remembered Anko telling them that this silence would send out the tenseness of the situation to the audience.

She let out a loud sigh and knelt down beside him once again, taking his arm in her hand, "Now hold still…" she said, gingerly placing the rag on where his injury would be, "This may sting a little…" she finish, her voice soft.

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on her, even when he pretended to wince at the contact of the fabric to his skin. He couldn't explain it, something about her was different from other people, the more time he spent with her, the more of a mystery she had become to him…something that he wanted to solve.

"By the way…" her voice spoke up, causing him to snap from his thoughts, "Thanks…for saving my life."

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to decorate his face, "You're welcome," he replied.

Sakura removed his arm from her grasp, "Well…that's a wrap then," she said, slowly getting to her feet, "I think we have it down," she continued as she walked over to the coffee table to take a drink of her soda.

Sasuke nodded, his hand moving to where she had held his arm a moment ago, a strange tingling sensation was evident, "I think so as well. You know…you're actually really good at this."

"Thanks I guess…though I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it in front of all those people," she said, placing the bottle back to where it had been sitting.

"Hn."

He remembered back a few weeks ago when he and Naruto had saved her from Karin and her group of followers. He honestly had no idea that her stage fright had been that serious to where she suffered from panic attacks, it was no wonder she never involved herself in the performing arts.

"Though it's strange actually…"

Sasuke looked up to her, watching as she took a seat on the couch, waiting for her to continue.

"It's actually easier to perform when you're around Sasuke," she confessed, not looking at him when she said it.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before returning to the calm façade that he was famous for, "Is that so?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…" her face suddenly lit up red, "Don't get the wrong idea Sasuke, remember that I am not one of your fan girls. So don't say that that it is something that your groupies would say."

Sasuke shrugged, "I never considered you one of them. I still don't," he said calmly, closing his eyes to hide the amusement he was sure was there.

Sakura chuckled, "Good. After all..." she said while getting up from her spot, "I'm the only girl who will forever remain indifferent towards you," she stated, a triumphant smirk on her face.

He looked at her, his eyes betraying no emotion, "That is your decision entirely," he replied, taking a drink of his drink as well.

'_You're probably the only girl I wouldn't want to think that way about me.'_

Sakura nodded, "That's right."

Sasuke let out a silent sigh as he looked up to the clock, "It's getting late. I should head home now," he said, gathering his books.

Sakura looked up, surprised by the time, "Alright I'll walk you out then."

"You know I had a lot of fun tonight surprisingly," she said as walked over and opened the door for him, "That must mean you're not that bad after all. I might actually consider you a friend now," she chuckled jokingly.

"Hn."

"Let's hang out again sometime alright? Maybe we'll go to your house."

Sasuke paused on the porch and looked over his shoulder, ready to turn the offer down, but something caused him to stop. Sakura was smiling at him, with the same smile and the same eyes as in the many photos that decorated the Haruno residence and something inside of him didn't have the heart to ruin the moment, since chances are she would never look at him the same way again.

"We'll see. Goodnight Sakura," he replied before turning and walking down the path.

"See you in school tomorrow," she said before closing the door.

Sasuke for the first time in a long time, allowed a small smile to reach his face.

* * *

"Ugh can you believe it? I'm grounded for two weeks?"

It was lunchtime the next day and Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were sitting at their usual table.

"Well I'm not surprised pig. Your score was quite low on the test," Sakura replied before taking a bite of her miso soup.

"You don't help at all!" Ino continued, "My life is going to be hell for the next two weeks Sakura. Don't you care?" she asked, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Okay I get it!" Sakura complained, "Let go before you make me spill my soup!"

"I'm glad that I got a decent score on my mid-terms, last thing I need is for my mom to say I can't attend Archery Club," Tenten chimed in, digging through her fruit salad.

"I-I also did well too…" Hinata spoke shyly, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Ino crossed her arms, biting her lip, "I hate you all…"

Tenten shrugged, "Yeah we love you too Ino."

Hinata chuckled slightly, this always happened every time Ino flunked an exam.

"So…did anything else interesting happen yesterday?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Not really, after practice with Anko-sensei, Sasuke came over to my house for a bit to-"

"Hold the phone!" Ino interrupted slamming her hands on the table, "_Sasuke-kun_ was over your house last night?"

"Um…yeah I just said that pig."

"And you didn't tell us?" she exclaimed, "We need details. What happened?"

Sakura looked to her friend with confusion, "We just practiced some more…why? Was there something else that I needed to do?"

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all sighed in unison.

"Never mind Sakura. I think if you don't understand by this point then you never will," Ino said hopelessly.

'_He would have to fall for the most clueless one…I bet he doesn't even realize how he feels yet.'_

Sakura looked to her three friends, "Um…can you guys fill me in. Right now I'm lost."

Suddenly the chime signaling that an announcement was going to be maybe sounded through the noisy cafeteria.

"_**Will Haruno Sakura please report to the Blackbox. I repeat Haruno Sakura."**_

The three girls looked to their pink haired friend.

"Strange I wonder what Anko-sensei wants," Sakura said, getting up from her seat.

"Now that I think about it…" Tenten spoke up, "I remember her saying something about ordering costumes all this week and that she wanted to get us fitted."

Her green eyes widened, "Really? Already? The play isn't for another few weeks though…"

"W-Well apparently…s-sensei had to preorder early because w-we're using actual costumes that actors u-used on the Broadway performances," she explained.

"I see, that makes sense then…well I best go see what she wants."

* * *

Sakura entered the Blackbox theatre ten minutes later, "Sensei?" she called out.

"Oh Sakura!" Anko popped her head from behind the curtain, "I have something I want to show you!" she said, excitement filling her voice.

Confused, Sakura hurriedly walked up the steps leading to the backstage of the practice theatre, wondering what Anko could possibly want to show her right before class.

"Um…sensei?" she called again, seeing that the young woman disappeared once again.

"In here!" Anko exclaimed, coming from a room beside the theatre office.

Sakura followed the voice, "What is it that you'd like to sh-"

She was left speechless by what stood in front of her. It was a mannequin, dressed in an extravagant crimson dress.

"Well what do you think? It's going to be what you wear for the dance scene and the finale."

Sakura remained silent as she walked around it, it was a strapless dressed, the very top decorated with rhinestones across the chest area. The bottom of the dress was very ruffled to say the least, but it was also decorated with a variety of elegant pins going all around the dress.

"I…" she didn't know what to say, she was left speechless for once.

Anko chuckled, "I know in the actual story Belle's dress is gold. But I figure that this color would complement your eyes and pale skin tone perfectly!"

Sakura reached out and touched the soft fabric, "I love it," she said, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

She had never gotten to wear something so beautiful before.

'_Just wait until Ino sees it…'_

**Alright I think that is enough for now. Hope you liked the scene in Sakura's house. Oh and I will have the link for Sakura's dress up on my profile page near the top if you are curious to see what it looks like, since it can't be posted in the chapter for some strange I first saw it, I thought it was perfect for Sakura for some reason. Let me know what think of it. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay yeah I have completely been terrible on my updates. I've been having a terrible case of writer's block on top of college and work. It's gotten a bit overwhelming. Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.**

"So you were able to see the dress?"

Sakura nodded as they lazily walked around the hall, waving occasionally to people who greeted her as she passed by them.

"Yeah. I absolutely love it!"

Ino blinked, smiling, "Well fill me in! What does it look like?"

A small smirk appeared on Sakura's face, "I'm not allowed to say. Anko-sensei wants to keep it a secret until the actual play," she explained.

"Not even for your best friend?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not a word."

Ino began to pout.

"And don't try the puppy lip, it doesn't work on me."

Ino groaned, "You're no fun…or fair for that matter!"

"Ino…life isn't fair."

The blonde sighed, "That is true. I'm stuck in the house for two weeks…well I guess that gives me time to practice."

"And improve your grades…"

A growl escaped Ino's lips, "Forehead…don't remind me."

The pink haired girl shrugged, "Well I am just stating the truth."

Ino sighed, "I suppose…but still."

Sakura smiled.

"Say…do you have practice today?"

"No…" she pulled her script from her book bag, "It says that Anko-sensei has Naruto and Neji today."

Ino couldn't hold the laughter in, "Those two are going to kill each other."

* * *

"You annoy the hell out of me!"

Neji blinked, "I didn't even say anything to you."

Cerulean eyes were swirling with emotion as he growled, "Stop being like the teme!"

Neji sighed, "Well technically I'm older than Sasuke so he is the one copying off-"

"Oh shut up."

"What? I was only correcting you."

Naruto crossed his arms, gritting his teeth, "Just don't talk to me."

The Hyuuga shrugged, "Unfortunately you and I both know that that is not possible at the moment."

Naruto snorted, _'I definitely prefer the teme over this guy.'_

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?"

Naruto waved him off, "Yeah Yeah I heard you. Acting…best friends whatever."

Neji slapped his forehead, "I swear I have no idea what Hinata sees in you," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

He grunted, "Nothing…"

There was no way that he could allow his cousin to be with such an idiot.

Anko cleared her throat, "Are we both done arguing now?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes sensei…" he began to pout.

A cat like grin appeared on her face, "Excellent! Okay Shikamaru we're going to start from the part you enter into the castle."

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed the lazy student standing beside their sensei, "When in the hell did you get here?"

"Well I believe he got here when you were-"

"I was asking him!" Naruto exclaimed as he glared daggers at Neji.

Through all of this Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…I really could be sleeping on the roof right now…" he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Anko sighed, "Naruto, Neji, can you both forget you hate each other during practice?"

The blond boy sighed, "Yes sensei…"

Neji nodded simply.

She clapped her hands, "Okay you two. Get into your positions."

Naruto and Neji nodded and walked to the front of the stage standing side by side. Naruto resisted the urge to push him off of the stage.

"Action!"

Shikamaru sighed before starting, "Hello? Hello?"

Neji waited to hear the footsteps before opening his eyes, looking over to Naruto, "Well now you've done it. I told you not to let him in," he grumbled.

Naruto kept his eyes ahead as Shikamaru continued to wander randomly around the stage, "Well we just couldn't leave him to ze wolves!" he retorted in a French accent.

"Is anyone home?"

Neji sighed, "Maybe if we keep quiet…he'll go away…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Is someone there?" he asked as he approached them.

"Not one word Lumiere! Not one!"

"I don't mean to intrude or anything…but I've lost my way in the woods…and I need a place to stay for the night…"

"Shikamaru…try to put _some _effort into you lines," Anko sighed as she looked up from her script.

"Troublesome…" he whispered.

Naruto looked over to Neji, turning slightly, "Aw poor fellow…oh Cogsworth have a heart," to which Neji grumbled. The blonde then looked over to Shikamaru as he stood in front of them, "Monsieur you are welcome here!" he waved.

"I heard that! I know there's some one there…and I'd like you to come out where I can see you," Shikamaru said as he backed up slightly, looking around him.

Naruto grinned and jumped over to him, "Allo!"

Neji sighed and moved Naruto out of the way, pushing Shikamaru in the other direction, "And goodbye!"

Shikamaru pretended to struggle, "Wait you're…you're a clock…and you're talking!"

"Astonishing isn't it? And quite inexplicable. _Goodbye!" _Neji retorted as he continued to push him.

Naruto ran in front of the two, "Cogsworth!" he crossed his arms, giving him a look, "I'm surprised at you. Where are you manners?"

Neji glared at him, "We've got to get him out of here before the Master finds out!"

Shikamaru walked up to Neji, "This is amazing…how is it accomplished?"

Neji sighed, while Anko was chuckling in the background.

"Really sir stop that," he said as Shikamaru began to pretend to fidget with imaginary gadgets attached to his shirt, "Don-aha-stop it…stop it I say!" he said as he pretended to laugh, "Really sir," he said, slapping the pineapple head's hand, _"Do you mind?"_

Naruto was on the floor laughing at this point, "No more…no more I can't take it!"

Neji growled while Shikamaru sighed, "This is too troublesome…he's going to be like that for a while…"

The Hyuuga merely sighed, "Idiot…"

The boy was nothing but a headache.

* * *

Sakura laughed, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Anko-sensei can handle them."

Ino nodded, "That is true indeed…so when is the next time you have practice."

The pink haired girl looked down at her script, "Tomorrow…with you, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji…"

Ino smiled, "Well that's almost all of the crew," she said, "I actually look forward to tomorrow."

"Maybe we can all hang out afterwards…and invite Hinata along too."

"Grounded remember?"

Sakura sighed, "Oh right…my fault."

"Don't worry…as you told me…I got myself into the mess."

Sakura looked to her, "Now you make me feel like the bad guy," she said as they walked passed the callback board by the blackbox.

Ino looked to it, "Well at least I won't be for that," she said, pointing to the flyer.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to look, "A dance?" she asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah…Anko-sensei always has a pre-musical celebration…"

"I see…"

A grin appeared on Ino's face, "So are you going to go with Sasuke-kun?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who said I was going?" she asked, "And if I was…why would you think I would pick him?"

Ino shrugged, "No reason," she said, the mischievous look never leaving her powder blue eyes.

"Anyway…"

"Oh there you are Sakura."

The girls turned around to see Sai walking up behind them, a sketchbook in his hands.

"Oh hey," Sakura greeted, "What's up?"

He looked to her, "I just thought I'd see if you'd like to accompany me to the art room for a little while," he said, his face expressionless.

'_He really acts too much like Sasuke,' _Sakura thought.

"Hey Ino do you-"

"No. I have to get home before my parents kill me…have fun!"

She ran off down the hall.

Sakura crossed her arms, "That girl…" she sighed, looking over to Sai, "Well you have your answer now," she said, "Lead the way."

**Okay. Whew that's done. Words can't express how sorry I am. Hopefully the scenes with Naruto and Neji were okay. I do plan to do more like that with the different characters to show developments in other relationships besides the main triangle of Sasuke/Sakura/Sai. Well until next time! Oh and I started a more darker SasuSaku fic that might interest some of you, check it out sometime.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone! I have returned with yet another chapter. Glad to see that my last one had such good feedback and that you all think that Naruto and Neji are funny. Anyway, to continue from where we last left off...hope you all enjoy!**

Sakura continued to follow Sai down the hallway, marveling at all of the beautifully drawn pictures that decorated the hallway.

"So Sai...what do you need me for?" she asked curiously.

A small smiled decorated his face, "Well you said that you wanted to see more of my drawings remember?"

"Oh...right..."

To her that seemed so long ago...but she faintly remembered herself telling him that, mainly because Sasuke had been giving her grief all of the day. She shook her head, no...she was not going to think about that guy. She was doing good in avoiding him today...she would not give him the satisfaction of plaguing her thoughts as well.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, looking over to him.

"I asked if you have ever drawn before..."

She laughed sheepishly, "I apologize...I didn't mean to space out like that."

The boy beside her shrugged, "It's quite alright," he replied, "So...do you draw?"

She shook her head, "Oh no no no no...trust me I barely passed that subject."

He merely chuckled, "I see...if you want I can give you lessons."

Sakura looked up to the ceiling, "Well I don't know..."

She was never creative in anything besides writing...

Sai opened the door to the art classroom, "Come on Sakura it doesn't hurt to learn something new right? And trust me...with me as your teacher you'll be drawing like a pro in no time..."

Sakura sighed, looking to the ground, "You might be right..."

She watched Sai walked over to a large closet area, pulling out a few pieces of paper, "Well these are some of my new drawings," he said, spreading them on a counter nearby.

"Wow," she said, "These are...amazing. They really are!"

Each drawing was created from charcoal and looked like he had spent a lot of time on all of them.

"Cherry blossoms huh? I thought you were into abstract designs..." she said.

Sai was looking at her as she examined each carefully, "Well...I've found something to inspire me finally."

"I see...yeah I remembered you saying something that you drew without inspiration before..." she looked up to him, "So what inspires you now Sai?"

He merely blinked, "Um...that much should be obvious if you look at the pictures..."

"What? Really?"

Sakura looked back to the pictures, eyes narrowing slightly as she examined them closely, "In the pictures huh?"

If Sai wasn't so bad at expressing himself and was a totally different person, he would have rolled his eyes at her, _'She's really slow about these kind of things...'_

"Sakura..."

"No no I'll figure it out..."

He sighed, "Sakura..._you're _the inspiration."

Emerald eyes widened as she looked up to him, "I'm sorry did I hear that right?" she asked.

Sai was looking at her with serious face, "I didn't stutter."

Sakura bit her lip, ignoring the blush that was creeping onto her countanence, "Um...wow...Sai I-I don't know what to say."

He shrugged, "You don't have to say anything. I'm just stating the truth that's all," he replied, his black eyes boring into her.

The pink haired girl looked up at the clock, "O-Oh it's that late already? U-Um...don't you have practice today too?"

Sai nodded, "I do now that I think about it..."

She chuckled nervously, "Well I better get going...wouldn't want you to keep Anko-sensei waiting," she said as she turned to leave.

A gasp escaped her lips as he gently grabbed her wrist, "Sakura..."

She swallowed nervously, "Yes?" she asked, remaining calm on the exterior.

"I just-"

Those eyes...they were so much like his...when she looked in them...she actually saw-

The door opened, "Sai...Anko-sensei sent me to-"

Sakura looked to the door, blinking a few times, "Oh um...Sasuke...Naruto..."

Naruto cleared his throat as Sai let go of her wrist, "Anko-sensei sent me to come and get you..."

The artist sighed, "Right..." he looked to Sakura, "I'll talk to you later..."

Sasuke watched him leave, glaring slightly as they made eye contact with each other.

The blond sighed, "Well I have to get home...I have a ton of homework to do...later Sakura-chan...teme."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Have fun," she said, "Call me if you need help."

Blue eyes lit up, "Will do Sakura-chan!" he nodded and left the room...

She let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura jumped slightly, forgetting that he was standing there for a moment, "O-Of course I am!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Oh _now_ I'm convinced," he said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, "It's nothing alright?"

Geez...what was with him?

He sighed, "Sakura..."

Sakura looked to him, "What is it?" she asked, her calm facade returning.

"Hn."

The pink haired girl sighed, she did need to start being nicer to him after all...and he did consider her his friend so...

"Well it was nothing bad...actually it was rather sweet," she began.

His eyes narrowed slightly as they exited to the hallway, "Hn."

"And I guess I just was a little taken aback that's all."

"I see."

She smiled slightly, "I mean...I feel kind of...honored to be someone's inspiration for something."

Sasuke remained expressionless as she went on, "I see. Yet when Naruto and I came to the door, you didn't look too comfortable."

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke...let's talk about something else."

A strange glint passed through his eyes, but he didn't say anything further on the matter.

"Alright...I'll drop it."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

They had reached the door, "Well I'm going to go home for tonight," she said, opening the door, "Oh right..."

He blinked.

Her eyes to his, "We have our practice session tomorrow don't we?" she asked, "Can we go to your house this time? You've seen mine...so it only seems fair."

"N-"

She was looking at him with such expectation...he sighed, "Yeah...okay."

"Wonderful. See you in school tomorrow then," she said, smiling to him before she walked out the door.

"Hn. Yeah, tomorrow."

He turned to walk down to the theatre hall, having some unfinished business to take care of.

Sakura never would tell a soul, but when Sai was looking at her...she saw Sasuke instead of him...

A small sigh escaped her lips, "I think I need a nice hot shower tonight," she said as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Ever since he had come over to her house, she felt weird around him, "Sheesh...and a good book too."

She would get her mind off of everything for tonight.

* * *

Tenten wiped the sweat off of her brow before aiming her bow at the target in front of her.

_'Concentrate...'_

She took a deep breath as she let the arrow go, watching as it hit the target dead in the middle.

"Amazing Tenten! That's just what I expect from the archery club's flower of youth!"

She merely sighed, "Thanks Gai-sensei."

He grinned, "You always give a hundred and ten percent," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud to be your sensei!"

She chuckled, "You flatter me so sensei, I just do the thing I love most."

This club was the only place that she could fulfill her love of ranged weaponry, sometimes when no one was around, Gai-sensei would allow her to use throwing knifes and other projectiles.

"I don't see your partner today."

She sighed, "He had practice for the musical. I don't think he's going to be here today."

"Are you talking about me?"

The brunette blinked, looking over Gai-sensei's shoulder, "Oh Neji!"

Needless to say she was surprised, students didn't have to come to their clubs after theatre practice normally.

He simply nodded and dropped him stuff by her feet, sighing, "We should get to practice then..."

Gai nodded, "Carry on then!"

He walked off.

Tenten looked to him, noticing a slight flaw in his usual stoic expression.

"Hey...is something bothering you?" she asked.

Neji grunted, "How can you tell?"

She shrugged, "Well that scowling face gives it away very clearly," she said.

The Hyuuga sighed, "I'm not scowling."

"Neji I'm not an idiot. I can read people pretty well..."

He merely looked at her with a strange expression, as if surprised she had been able to see through his mask so easily.

She sighed, aiming another arrow at her designated target, "So...what is it? You know it's better to tell someone than let it build up," she let the arrow go, hitting the target again.

"I'm just concerned with Hinata-sama's choice in men is all..." he let his arrow fly.

"Oh...so you and Naruto got into it again?"

He growled, "That kid...is an idiot."

Tenten shrugged, "Well he doesn't think highly of _you_ either Neji."

"Trust me I'm aware...and I don't mind either."

She sighed again, "You can't force her to stop liking him you know?"

"Yes well I can at least make Naruto remain oblivious can't I?"

Tenten had stopped shooting her arrows...

His white eyes looked to her, "What?"

"That's cold Neji...even for you..." she said, eyes saddening slightly.

He sighed, not appreciating the cold remark, "Hinata-sama deserves someone better."

"Even so..."

"Tenten I'm-"

"How would you feel if that was done to you?" she asked.

Neji remained silent and shot his arrow, "That's simple, no one would dare tell me who I could be with and who I couldn't."

The brunette remained silent, looking to the ground...

"Why do I sense that I upset you?"

She sighed, "Because you did..."

Neji shot another arrow, "Look I'm just saying how I feel okay? It's easy to do that with you."

Her brown eyes widened a fraction, "E-Even so Neji...Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions..."

She placed a hand to her chest, touched by his words, "I know she's like a little sister to you...but you can't stand in the way of what makes her happy..."

He simply smirked, "Strange...you're the first person to ever back talk me."

"Well get used to it. I'm not intimidated by you whatsoever."

The smirk still adorned his face, "Oh...we shall see."

* * *

"Good practice today Sai-kun!" Lee exclaimed as he ran out of the blackbox, Gai-sensei was probably waiting for him at the track.

"Indeed."

Sai followed at a much slower pace than his theatre partner, shutting the door behind him.

"You finally come out..."

He blinked several times, turning to see a face just as expressionless as his, a small smile decorating his face, "Uchiha-san what a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here still..."

Sasuke merely stared at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, "What did you say to her?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm afraid I don't know who-"

"To Sakura. What did you say?"

Sai smiled still, "I don't mean to be disrespectful Uchiha-san, but what Sakura and I talk about shouldn't really be any of your business."

A growl threatened to escape the Uchiha's throat, "I made it my business when I saw how uncomfortable you were making her."

The artist continued to wear the fake smile, "Forgive me but...do I sense jealousy?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Not at all," he spoke, his voice deathly calm.

"It seems like it to me."

"Well you're reading into my actions wrong then."

Sai blinked, "But...if you aren't jealous than why are you worried about it? I can talk to Sakura freely if I choose."

"What did you say Sai?"

Sai remained emotionless, "Uchiha-san, as I said it is none of your-"

He stopped, noticing the furious glow to Sasuke's eyes...even with a calm face he was intimidating.

Sai merely let out a deep breath, "I believe this conversation is done."

"Stay away from her."

If Sai were any other person he would be laughing, "This is a free country Uchiha-san and I can speak to whom ever I choose...now if you'll excuse me..."

Sasuke watched him walk down the hall, eyes still burning with rage...what had gotten into him? He sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets and walked in the other direction. He had practice with Sai in two days...a practice he would look forward to.

**Okay so...I hope it was good and didn't jump around all over the place...I apologize if it did and if you have any questions on the story just ask. Well the triangle is heating up...and Sakura still remains unaware...this is a SasuSaku so don't worry I promise there will be more to come okay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Enjoy everyone. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

"Okay class…"

Kakashi looked up from his copy of the book Pride and Prejudice, watching each of his students carefully.

"Now that you have a feel for each of the characters introduced in the novel…I'd like to hear your thoughts on the one you look up to the most thus far…"

It was rare for them to actually be able to discuss such things in English recently, Sakura noted…solely because it seemed like Kakashi was later than normal to class nowadays. She knew that he was helping out with the setup for the musical…she should have expected not to have many lessons where group discussions were possible.

She sighed, deciding it was best to take this opportunity while it lasted…calmly raising her hand.

"Yes Sakura?" his one eye focused on her.

The pink haired girl cleared her throat, "Well…if I had to pick a character to look up to the most…" she looked down as if the cover were the most interesting thing, "It would have to be Elizabeth Bennet," she stated.

A soft chuckle escaped her sensei's lips, "Why is that Sakura? Why choose her out of a wide variety of characters?"

Sakura blinked, "Well…"

It was difficult to put into words in a way, but to stop all of the students from looking at her, she decided it best to answer quickly.

"It's because she is such a strong character, very intelligent…far superior to most of the other characters that are introduced with the exception of Darcy."

Kakashi nodded, "And what of her flaws?"

Sakura looked at him, "Well…from what I have read so far, she is very quick to judge. Her first impressions of Darcy blind her to his utter devotion and the love he is willing to give her. It is her prejudice of the upper class that disables her from seeing everything that Darcy was willing to do for her…"

It was the best she could come up with right on the spot…hopefully it would suffice.

"Sakura…do you believe her eyes will be opened to Darcy's true character as we continue through the story?"

She nodded simply, "Yes I believe she will…after all, marriage seems to be the true goal for most of the characters in this novel…Darcy and Elizabeth seem almost destined to be together."

A smile formed under his mask, "I see…thank you for your well thought responses Sakura," he looked to the novel in his hands, "Now…who else would like to answer?"

Naruto grinned as he placed his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

"You know I think that was the most work that we have done for that class in a _long_ time," he stated, walking lazily through the hallway.

Sakura blinked, "Naruto how can you say that? You fell asleep in the middle of everything."

He scratched his nose, "I know that Sakura-chan," he chuckled lightly, "I mean…Kakashi-sensei just assigned us a lot of homework tonight," he said quickly, a small pout forming on his lips.

She shook her head and sighed, "Well it will do you some good," she placed her hand on top of his head, "Who knows how long it has been since you actually put your brain to good use."

"Sakura-chan!" he spoke in a whiny voice, "How can you say that?"

Sakura shrugged, "Because I know _you_ Naruto," she chuckled, "I know for a fact you haven't been reading the novel."

"That's why I have you so I can copy everything."

"Nope not this time…it's a really good story. You'd actually like it…it isn't your average English assigned book."

The blond shook his head, "Sakura-chan…unlike you…I don't take any interests in books really…"

"Suit yourself…though at least attempt to read some of it. You know Kakashi's unit tests on our novels are difficult."

Naruto waved her off, "Yeah yeah…don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll manage. I'll just ask the teme."

Sakura blinked a few times, "Sasuke has read Pride and Prejudice?"

A grin formed on Naruto's face, "Of course he has…he's always been a closet bookworm," he commented, trying to suppress a giggle.

"I never would have guessed actually. He comes off as the type who thinks he's too cool to read books."

Naruto shook his head, "Then you don't know the teme then…Wuthering Heights, Frankenstein, Anthem, the list goes on…"

She looked to the ground…why did it seem that each day that that boy was able to surprise her, "I'm surprised he hasn't told me really."

A chuckle escaped her companion's lips, "Probably because you never asked."

Sakura snorted at this comment, "Right…like I'm just going to come right out and ask if the guy fancy's books. Way to make myself look like an idiot Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…I doubt anything could make you look like an idiot."

"Sai managed to…"

Naruto stopped walking at this, "Sai?" his eyes narrowed slightly, thinking that he had harmed her, "What did he do to you?"

She shook her head, "No no Naruto. He didn't hurt me or anything…just caught me off guard by some of the things that he said…what he did."

She could still remember the feeling of his eyes piercing into her, as if trying to search her very soul.

Naruto watched her hand go to her wrist unconsciously, "Sai likes you a lot then huh?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh, "You think so?"

"It seems that way…judging by his actions yesterday…"

Her emerald eyes clouded up at the thought of it…Sai…liked her? It was hard to comprehend any guy liking her really.

"The question that remains though…" Naruto began, his voice serious for once, "Is what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura immediately looked up to his face, "We don't know for sure Naruto…let's not jump the gun here," her face flushed a light pink.

For some reason…she didn't believe such a thing possible. No guy had ever really taken a real interest in her before. And now…hearing that Sai might be trying to pursue her…she bit her lip, another face slowly forming in her mind…she shook her head before it became clear.

"Maybe you are right…" he sighed, "But…if my assumption is correct Sakura-chan…" he looked to her, his eyes wavering, as if he were hiding something, "Please…think about it before you go rushing into something. It may not be what you really want."

Sakura looked to him, a small smile forming on her face, "Alright…I will…but only if you are right okay?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The moment she spoke those words…the grin that only Naruto could pull off returned to his face, "Okay then!"

It seemed that they had made it to the Blackbox in record time today…that or they were so deep in conversation that she hadn't noticed that they had arrived.

"It took you both long enough."

Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the callback board, his eyes closed, face devoid of anything…basically it was the typical Sasuke.

Naruto snorted, "Unlike you teme, Sakura-chan and I actually had a difficult class before practice."

"Most of which you slept through…" Sakura commented.

"Yeah most of which I slep-Hey wait a minute!"

Naruto looked to his pink haired friend, "Sakura-chan you aren't supposed to tell the teme of all people!"

She merely shrugged as Sasuke smirked slightly.

"It's a wonder that Kakashi is going to let you pass," he stated, remaining in the same position.

Naruto growled, "Whatever teme…we all can't be attracted to books."

He huffed one more time before walking into the Blackbox…

Sakura watched the door for a few moments, a soft laughter escaping her lips, "That boy…"

Sasuke nodded in response, "Yeah…real piece of work he is."

"He means well though…"

Her eyes clouded up as she remembered the conversation that they had had before coming here, "Always looking out for me…"

Naruto really was too kind to her sometimes…

Sasuke watched her intently for a few moments, "Hn…we should get inside. Practice will be starting soon," he said, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Yeah…you're right."

Sasuke nodded as he opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke?"

He looked to her, onyx clashing with jade…waiting for her to continue.

"We're still up for practice tonight right? You did promise after all…"

He sighed at this, not entirely sure, "Yeah we're still on for tonight," he replied simply.

Sakura smiled, "Good. I am glad. My parents are working late again. I didn't feel like staying home by myself."

"Hn."

The voices inside were growing the louder.

"Well let's go in then…Anko-sensei hates when we keep her waiting."

Sakura walked in, he followed right after.

* * *

Anko grinned.

"Thank you all for coming once again."

Her hazel eyes scanned each of the students sitting in front of her, "We have a lot to cover today…and such a little amount of time to do it. So if we could cooperate and get along with each other…" her eyes specifically set on Naruto who was currently glaring at Neji who just happened to be sitting next to him.

She shook her head, "Then we'll get through this quickly…"

A clap of her hands brought Naruto's attention back to her, "Lumiere and Cogsworth…you're up first," she chuckled, "Since Naruto seems so keen to start."

A grumble escaped the hyperactive boy's lips as he stood up with Neji. Sakura merely chuckled in amusement at his antics while Sasuke just shook his head, "Dobe…"

Tenten and Ino had taken this time to get some of their homework done…which was okay with Anko just as long as they didn't distract the rehearsal that was going on at the moment.

"Right…" the teacher nodded, "Now for this scene I want you guys coming in from stage right…Neji you're going to be trying to lecture him as if you were a reprimanding parent."

Neji smirked, "That I can do sensei."

Naruto growled, "I hate you…" he crossed his arms childishly.

Anko sighed again, "Anyway…you both are going to cross like so…" she said in demonstration, "All the way to center stage…stopping right here," she finished, "When you are on stage I will have markings for where you are going to need to be."

Both boys nodded.

Anko blinked, "Let me see…am I missing something?" she asked herself thoughtfully, "Oh right…Sakura…" she looked to her pink haired lead, "I'm going to need you for this scene as well…sorry I almost forgot."

Sakura nodded, "It's alright sensei," she said as she got up and walked over to where the boys stood.

"You…on your cue are going to come from stage left," Anko instructed, "Take time to explore your surroundings…you are looking for your lost father after all."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Okay…"

She looked back over to where Sasuke, Ino, and Tenten were sitting, feeling less nervous because it seemed like they weren't paying her no mind.

Anko backed away, sitting directly in front of the stage, "Alright…places now!"

Sakura walked behind the curtains to the left, while Naruto and Neji went in the opposite direction…

"And…Action!"

"We couldn't keep quiet could we?" Neji scolded as they appeared on stage, Naruto looking to the ground, clearly annoyed.

"Just had to invite him to stay didn't we?"

The Hyuuga sighed, "Serve him tea," he began, making hand gestures, "Sit in the master's chair-"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to be hospitable!"

Neji scoffed as they continued toward the designated spot, "Rubbish."

"Oh Cogsworth, can you blame me for trying to maintain what is left of our humanity?"

They had stopped center stage.

"I mean…look at us!" a smirk adorned his face, "Look at you."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing this was the part Naruto had probably looked forward to…he sighed, "What about me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, the grin never leaving his face, "You always were insufferable you become a little more…inflexible…"

Neji grumbled as the boy took a step forward.

"A little more tightly wound…a little more…ticked off?" he poked Neji's shoulder.

Neji pushed his hand away, "Ugh…spare me the stupid puns."

Naruto's chuckling subsided, "At least we are not as far gone as some of the others...you saw what happened to Michelle."

The taller boy snorted, "She was always too vain about her looks and that is what exactly she has become…"

"A vanity…" both of them said together.

Neji sighed, "Little drawers, mirror…the works."

Naruto's face grew solemn, "It's happening faster with some of the others but...we are not far behind...slowly but surely as everyday passes we will all gradually become...things."

"But why did we have to get dragged into this whole spell business? It's not like we threw the poor old beggar woman out on her ear."

The blonde shook his head, "No but…are we not responsible too for helping make him to be the way he is?"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto looked his way.

Neji nodded his head in submission, "I suppose so."

"All I know is...I will eventually melt away into nothing! I only hope there's something left of me in case master breaks the spell!"

The Hyuuga grumbled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hold on old man...we've got to hold on!"

Naruto sighed, out of annoyance or if it was acting was something that no one was certain of. But it all slipped away as Sakura came on the stage, looking confused and frightened slightly.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Naruto looked back, "It's a girl," he stated, watching Sakura explore the imaginary scene.

His theatre partner scoffed, "Yes of course I can see it's a girl."

They took a moment to let the thought sink in, looking to each other.

"It's a girl!"

"Madmaoiselle!" Naruto called out to her, already taking off towards Sakura.

"Lumiere let me do all the talking," Neji said, trying to pull the blonde back.

"Yoohoo!" he continued to wave.

"As head of the household I should do most of the talking," Neji continued, trying to hold him back.

"Ma cherie!" Naruto finally broke from Neji's grasp, running in the direction that Sakura had taken off in.

Neji simply stood there for a few moments, "W-What just a word that's all I'm asking for!" he said, running after them.

"And cut…" Anko said, signaling for them to come back to center stage.

She simply beamed, "You know…for two people who can't stand each other…you really do mesh well together on stage."

"Yes well…that's the only time it seems," Naruto muttered.

Neji said nothing, finding it a waste of energy to argue with the blond knuckle head.

Anko shook her head, "At any rate…good job guys…Sakura…"

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Alright…Naruto and Neji can have a seat…Sasuke you're up."

The sound of a screeching chair indicated that Sasuke had risen, walking over to stand beside Sakura, who kept her eyes on the ground. This would be the first time the two of them acted in public…she felt the butterflies in her stomach…though nothing as extreme as a panic attack.

"This should be good," The director said, smiling at both of them, "You'll be doing the scene after Shikamaru had been thrown out of the castle…"

She got up from her chair, walking further backstage…both students watched her.

"The dungeon will be about here…so this is where most of the action is going to take place."

They both nodded and Sasuke began to calmly walk over to where Anko was standing…Sakura following a little bit behind.

"Sakura you're going to start off sitting for this part…sort of sprawled out on the floor a bit…"

Anko quickly moved out of the way, giving them some space as they got into position. The four students looked up from what they were doing, curious to see as well.

"And…Action!" Anko shouted as she returned to her seat.

Sakura kept her face lowered to the ground, careful not to look in the direction she felt her friends watching from.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," she mumbled.

Sasuke looked down at her, "What?"

Her eyes clashed with his, "I'll never see him again!" she gritted her teeth slightly, "And I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Her pink hair fell into her face as she lowered her head to the ground once again.

It was at this point that Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'll…show you to your room," he said blankly.

"My…room?" she looked up to him again in confusion, "But I-"

"Do you _want _to stay in the dungeon?" he asked, his voice angered.

It made her cringe…just how angry he could get. She shook her head, quickly getting up, "No…"

"Then follow…you follow me."

He started to lead her around the imaginary set, his face blank, "This is your home now, you're free to go anywhere you like...except the west wing."

Sakura looked up from the ground as she followed behind him, "What's in the west wi-"

"It's forbidden!"

Sakura winced inwardly.

"You're never to set foot there, do you understand?"

It was silent, not a peep had been uttered since they had graced the stage.

"Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded quickly, "Yes."

They came to a halt in the left corner of the stage, "This is your room, I hope you'll be comfortable here."

Sasuke watched as she explored the small area with curiosity, "If you need anything...my servants will attend to you. And one more thing…"

Sakura looked to him.

"You will join me for dinner."

She gave him a look like she was about to protest.

"That is not a request!"

He began to walk in the other direction as Sakura looked back to the ground.

"And…cut…"

The room was silent for another few moments, no one uttered a word…which made Sakura feel on edge a bit…at least someone should break the tenseness…

"Well?"

Sasuke had walked up next to her nonchalantly, his face blank once again.

"That was…wonderful," Anko beamed, "Splendid both of you…I can tell you guys have worked hard to get to know the lines."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Thank you sensei…"

Ino nodded, "You did great Sakura…Sasuke-kun," she smiled brightly.

Sakura chuckled, scratching the back of her neck.

"Right…so Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura can go. I have to work with Ino and Tenten on their dance steps."

Sakura nodded as she walked over to gather her things, in a way she was excited…she'd finally see the mystery that was Sasuke.

She waited for him to pick up his backpack before following him out of the room.

* * *

"I still can't believe it actually…"

Sasuke looked over to her as they walked down the sidewalk…a typical night in suburbia…

"I mean…I didn't even feel the panic attack coming…" she said, keeping her eyes to the ground, "Maybe…I can actually do this."

Sasuke nodded, "It's because Anko-sensei put a lot of time into getting you to come out of your shell…"

"Yeah…Naruto and you helped me out a lot as well."

She chuckled slightly, "Looks like Karin won't have anything to hold against me anymore…"

Sasuke kept his stare straight, "I don't really believe you have to worry about her Sakura."

Her apple green eyes looked over to him, "Hm? Why is that pray tell?"

He shrugged, "Just because."

His hands were in his pockets like normal, enjoying the soft breeze.

"That's really not a good answer you know…" she said as they walked passed her house, it felt weird not to actually stop there.

Sasuke shrugged, "Do I ever give straight answers?" he asked monotonously.

"You got me there."

He smirked, "Karin would have Ino to worry about. If Ino is against you, the whole school follows in her stead," he explained.

"I did take notice of that," Sakura nodded, "Ino is quite popular with the student boy," she chuckled, "I guess that is what happens when you help your fellow classmates a great deal."

Though Ino was into herself and her looks most of the time, she cared a great deal about her friends and people in general. If someone was down for whatever reason, Ino would be the first one there to help them. She smiled, Ino had been there a great deal for her as well, especially in the past. She was someone whom Sakura admired greatly, even though they had their squabbles.

Sasuke simply pointed, "There."

It was a three story house, painted white with red shingles and a red roof. A red and white fan decorated the front of the gate. Now that she thought about it…she looked to his neck, noticing the small chain…the exact same symbol was on his necklace.

"Wow…your parents must have a lot of money if they own a place like this," she said, looking up in amazement.

It was a little bit larger than her house…but not much by much…definitely not to be considered a mansion…though not exactly cheap either.

"Actually my brother has the money…" he corrected, "My parents passed away in a car accident when I was seven…"

Her eyes widened, "I…I'm so sorry," she shook her head, feeling like a fool to have mentioned something that must have been a hard subject to touch upon.

"Hn. Don't worry. I have learned to cope with it. My brother tries his best…but being the head of the company takes up a lot of his time."

"I see…"

So he was like her in a way…alone for a good bit of the time. It was something else she never knew…she wondered if Naruto was aware…

Sasuke opened the gate, "Itachi won't be home until late though," he said blankly, "So we'll have the place to ourselves," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh…right…"

All this time she was so cold to him…after hearing that…it made her feel guilty. She walked into the yard, waiting for him up on the porch. He took out a key, successfully unlocking the door.

"Wow…"

It was like a traditional Japanese house on the inside…similar to how it was set up during the era of samurais.

"My parents were old fashioned," Sasuke explained as he walked up behind her, taking his shoes off at the front door, "Itachi felt it would be wrong to change the living room around."

"It's so pretty."

"Hn."

Sakura took her shoes off and ventured into the living room, being careful not to touch anything. Carefully she examined the books on the small coffee table.

"Naruto was right," she said, picking up one of the books.

"The dobe isn't right about much. What did he say this time?"

Sakura showed him the book, "He said you were a closet bookworm," she said, holding up a copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Sasuke shrugged, "I never was a closet bookworm. You never asked."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. He told me you would say that."

Sakura carefully placed the book down on the table, "Hard to believe you like this book though no offense."

"None taken."

It was then that she sat down on the floor, pulling out her script from the front pocket of her book bag.

"Well we should get to practicing I suppose right?"

Sasuke sat down across from her, "Hn," he pulled out his own script.

"Which part should we-"

She was cut off by the sound of her stomach grumbling, "Oh wow…" she blinked.

Sasuke merely looked up at her with blank eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't have skipped lunch today…"

He sighed, "I'll be back."

She blinked in confusion, "Where are you going?" she asked, watching him get up.

"Where else?" he asked as if it were the most obvious question, "The kitchen."

"Oh…you don't have to do that."

"Sakura you won't be able to practice while your mind is focused on food," he said in a slightly annoyed tone, disappearing down the hall.

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the table, hair falling into her face. She didn't understand what was going on with her at the moment…that awkward feeling had returned, hitting her full force. To distract her mind from it she opened up the novel she had set down a few minutes ago.

Her eyes stopped on one particular quote, spoken by Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet after she told him his defect was to hate everyone:

"_And yours…" he replied with a smile, "Is to willfully misunderstand them."_

Sakura sighed, shutting the book down, rubbing her temples, "Even _he _is trying to make me feel guilty…"

She glared at the book, finding it quite strange how much her predicament was similar to Elizabeth's minus the romance.

Footsteps coming back into the kitchen caused her to look up from her spot on the table.

"Here. This should suffice for now," he said, holding out a plate of sugar coated dumplings.

She blinked a few times, eyes looking at the plate in front of her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his voice still monotone.

"Nothing…just this…is my favorite food."

Sakura looked up at him, "How did you…?"

"Naruto mentioned it in one of our conversations," he stated while shrugging, "No big deal."

"I see…" she took one and ate it, smiling slightly at the sweet taste on her tongue.

"I haven't had these in so long…"

Sasuke nodded slightly, pulling out his script and looking at it.

"When you are finished, I think it is best to try out that scene after the initial dance."

Sakura swallowed the contents of her dumpling.

"Alright…sounds good to me."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked out to his back balcony, deciding it was a fitting place to start with this scene seeing as how the movie showed them on a deck f some kind.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Sakura nodded, "Dinner was wonderful."

He was silent for a few minutes, looking down at the small fountain in his backyard.

"Belle…" he turned to Sakura, "Are you happy here…with me?"

She blinked a few times, "Oh yes…" she replied with a chuckle, "Everyone here is so kind. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere-"

"With me?"

Sasuke walked closer to her. Anko-sensei did tell them this was supposed to be a romantic scene of sorts…proximity would make it feel real.

Sakura bit her lip gently for a moment, "Yes…" she replied finally, looking to the ground.

He sighed, "I must speak from the heart…" he mumbled to himself, his eyes blankly staring up at her, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just…" In reality there really was something wrong…she felt really odd at the moment…and she couldn't pinpoint why exactly, except that this happened each time they were alone.

"Sakura…"

"Oh…right," she cleared her throat not even realizing she had spaced out, "Sorry," she laughed.

Sakura made sure to get back into character, "I was just thinking about my papa," she sighed, "I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again."

Sasuke calmly blinked a few times, "There is a way," he said finally, picking up the prop mirror.

"This mirror," he began, "Will show you anything…anything you wish to see."

She slowly took it from his hands, "I'd like to see my father…please."

Her eyes widened at the pretend picture, "Papa?" she placed a hand up to her mouth, "Oh no…something is wrong," she looked up at Sasuke, "He's in the woods. I think he's lost," her eyes went back to the mirror, "I should…I should…"

"Go to him."

Sakura looked up to him, "What?"

"You should go to him."

"But what abo-"

"You're not my prisoner anymore," Sasuke cut her off, placing his hands on both of her shoulders, "You haven't been for a long time…" he said, glancing to the ground.

Sakura bit her lip, unable to move for a moment before she shakily started to hand back the mirror.

"No…" he shook his head, "Take it with you," he said, placing his hand on top of hers, pushing the mirror close to her heart.

"So you'll always have a way to look back…" his eyes looked into hers, "And remember…"

"I…"

Sakura backed out of his hold on her shoulders, something about his eyes…they made her…cringe. She believed that was the right word for it.

"I think…we should stop there," she managed to say, holding the mirror close to her.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah I suppose you are right," he looked up at the sky, "Hn…it's getting dark out."

She didn't move, her eyes plastered to the ground…something was wrong with her…she knew there was…no way could something be right…

"Sakura."

She jumped out of her skin and groaned, "You know I hate when you do that Sasuke," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You had an annoying look on your face. I figured I would snap you out of it."

He sighed, "Anyway it's getting late. You should be heading home."

Sakura nodded, "Right…I should head home."

He blinked a few times, "I'll follow you to the door."

"No it's okay," she shook her head, "I can find my own way out," she said, hastily making her way to gather her things and walking hurriedly over to the exit.

"I had a good time," she said quickly, putting her shoes on, "Goodnight!"

The sooner she got away from him, the faster the strange feeling would go away.

Before Sasuke could blink she was shutting the door.

"Hn."

He smirked his trademark smirk, "So annoying…" he said, placing his hands into his pockets as he watched her disappear from his view through the window.

Tomorrow would be just as interesting for him...he looked down at his hands, still tingling from when he held her shoulders.

**Pretty long…hopefully it isn't moving too fast for anyone. I figured since Sai was able to have a small romantic moment with Sakura…well so could Sasuke. Hope he wasn't too OOC though…which was the hardest part…minus the scenes where he had to play the Beast of course. And…Pride and Prejudice…by far the best book I have ever read! Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

What in the world happened last night? In all honesty she really couldn't pinpoint what it was…just…endless butterflies. It was new to her…something she had never really felt before, something even her own brilliant mind couldn't figure out, no matter how much she repeated the scene in her head. In all honesty…how she felt…it scared her…

"Earth to Sakura!"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked up from her boxed lunch, mainly just picking at her food. She met the eyes of her three best girlfriends, all showing a look of concern for her.

She blinked, "What?"

"I called to you five times forehead!"

"Actually it was only three t-"

"Shut up Tenten!"

Ino glared slightly at the brunette before returning her focus to Sakura, "The point I was getting at is…you _never_ space out like that."

Sakura shrugged, "It's nothing…I'm fine."

She continued to pick at her ramen noodles, a small sigh escaping her lips.

Tenten had to smirk, "Someone looks like they are on Cloud Nine."

Hinata looked at her in confusion, "C-Cloud Nine?"

Ino nodded, her face matching Tenten's, "It's an idiom dear Hinata-chan."

"How did you know that?"

"Grounded remember?" a sigh of exasperation escaped the blonde, "The only company I have is studying materials," she cleared her throat again, "Anyway it's used when someone is-"

"I know what it means Ino-pig," Sakura cut in, her tone bored.

"When someone is blissfully happy," Ino finished, not paying attention to her pink haired friend, "So…" she leaned in to nudge Sakura on the shoulder, "What exactly was dear Sakura-chan thinking about huh?"

Sakura had to roll her eyes, "Nothing important okay?"

The last thing she really needed was Ino trying to delve into her business like this…she was her best friend, but she knew saying anything about what happened last night…well Ino would blow it out of proportion, causing more trouble for her if anything.

Ino pouted, "Sakura we're your best friends," she started to whimper, "You should be able to talk to us about anything…"

Her green eyes moved between all three of them…they all truly seemed worried. She supposed it wasn't like her to be like this.

Sakura rubbed her temples, "Can you promise not to blow it out of proportion like you do everything else pig?"

"Blow things out of proportion? _Me_?" Ino feigned a look of hurt, "I feel so insulted!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes again, "No you don't."

Tenten shook her head, "We know you Ino…I'll never forget when Hinata told us she liked Naruto."

Hinata's cheeks turned red at this, "U-Um…" she pressed her two index fingers together.

Ino waved her hands, "All in the past…" she said, "Do you really think I would do that again?"

"Yeah."

"It was rhetorical Tenten!"

The brunette had to laugh, "Oh…I really thought you wanted me to answer that…and such big words from you. You must really be hitting the books hard," she teased.

Sakura shook her head, "Do you guys want to know what happened or not?" she stood up, "Because I can always just l-"

All three girls got up and forced her to sit down.

"You aren't going anywhere forehead."

"Not until you tell us…"

"P-Please Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up at all three of them, a slight smile on her face, "I do appreciate the concern guys…really."

"Anytime…what are best friends for?" Ino asked as she sat back down.

Her green eyes looked to the ground, "Right…well…" she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "Here is what took place…

The three of them were silent as she finished summing up yesterday's events. Which only caused her to blink in confusion…especially with the looks they had been giving her.

"What?"

She crossed her arms, looking to the ground.

There was only more silence, which more or less annoyed her.

"If you guys don't say anything in the next five seconds I'll s-"

"Finally!"

Ino sighed in what sounded to be relief, "After all these months of working with him…we thought this would _never _happen."

"Um…exactly _what_ would never happen Ino-pig."

A glint had formed in her friend's eyes, "Dear Sakura-chan has finally started showing feelings for Sasuke-kun."

Green eyes widened, "W-What?"

Her face heated up instantly at that statement, "Y-Yeah right…like I would fall for that jerk."

Hinata sighed, "S-Sakura-san…you just described some of the things I feel w-when I-I am around Naruto-kun…

The pink haired girl felt her heart quicken in pace, "You…you have to be joking right…?" she looked at all three of them, "Please tell me this is your idea of a sick joke."

All three of their expressions were identical.

"I…I don't believe this."

Tenten shook her head, "Sakura…there's really no use denying this anymore," her brown eyes looked into her green ones, "As Hinata said…you just explained most of the symptoms one would experience around someone they have feelings for."

"Hm…"

Sakura placed her hands to her head, "I can't face him anymore then…"

"Kinda too late for that don't you think?"

"Hm…I don't know…"

The thought of her…having feelings for him. It was ridiculous…but Tenten, Ino, and Hinata seemed convinced enough.

"Come on…" Ino started to pull Sakura by the arm, Tenten and Hinata following close behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the lunch practice session of course!" She winked.

"Oh no…I'm not going…" she started to pulled her arm away.

Ino smirked, "_You_ don't have a say in the matter. Right girls?"

"That's right."

Sakura sighed, "I hate you all right now."

"And we are doing this for your own good…besides…we want you to see something for yourself."

"What is that exactly?"

Ino only laughed, "It's a surprise."

After all…Sai and Sasuke were practicing today. No doubt it will be that fight scene that happens in the castle. The perfect opportunity.

* * *

"Please tell me you are joking sensei…"

Anko shook her head, "I'm one hundred percent serious."

She held the script up to him, "Come on Sasuke you know this scene happens…you have seen the movie right? And read the script."

His expression was unreadable as his eyes narrowed slightly, "Even so…"

To let Sai pretend to beat him up…that was a big hit to his Uchiha pride.

Anko grinned, "It's only one scene."

Sai in the mean time was watching this entire thing with amusement in his eyes, the prop sword in his hand.

Sasuke grumbled, looking between them, "Fine…I got it."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with then…okay?"

Anko nodded, "Right…oh just know you guys. I'm going to be telling the entire cast this as well," she crossed her arms, "We only have a short three weeks left until opening night," she said, "After this performance…we are no longer going to be practicing in the Blackbox and will be moving to the auditorium."

Sasuke crossed him arms, "Hn."

"And…you guys will be working with the band with timing with the music," she explained, "So these next three weeks are going to be pretty difficult. So find a balance with your studies…because I'm going to be asking a lot out of you and the rest of the cast."

Sai nodded, "We got it Anko-sensei."

"Good and now…" she clapped her hands together, "On with the fight scene!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah…Shizune-sensei showed us what to do on our own."

"I figured that…but also…you have to learn to time it with the music. So…I want to see how well you guys do with that."

"Right…"Anko cleared her throat, "Alright…get into your positions…"

They did so…Sasuke with his back turned, Sai on the other side of the stage.

"And…" she pressed play, "Action!"

The music started off very quiet…very slow…although, Sasuke could definitely hear the sound of that pest's steps on the floor behind him. His eyes narrowed slightly…why that guy pissed him off so much was something he didn't know.

The music grew louder…more intense, and Sai laughed.

"You're even uglier in the flesh…"

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at that.

Sai looked like he could pass for his twin…so…wasn't that a bit odd for him to say? He sighed.

'_Whatever…not my problem.'_

He felt him gently grab onto his fabric…as a signal for him to start to fall…which Sasuke did…despite how much his pride was hurting.

Sai walked around him, sword spinning as he did so, "Get up!"

Sasuke sighed, so cocky…another thing he disliked about him.

"Get up!"

Sasuke took that as a cue to start crawling away…

"Pathetic beast…"

'_Look who is talking…'_

A slight push from him caused a burning to form in his chest, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

'_You are so lucky I'm not fighting back…'_

Sasuke continued to move further away.

"You were in love with her Beast…"

His eyes glinted slightly at the mention of…her…he looked over his shoulder, seeing the smirk on Sai's face.

"You honestly think she would want you…" he held his arms out, "When she could have someone like me?"

That fire…in his chest…was burning worse.

"It's over Beast…Belle is mine!"

After that statement...everything in his mind went blank, and all he saw was red in his line of vision.

The sword came down and Sasuke immediately hit it out of his hands…a growl escaping his lips as he clutched Sai by the fabric of his shirt. His eyes burning with anger…even to the point where it took Sai off guard.

"She's not yours…" he said in a very low tone, "And she never will be," He tightened his hold on the shirt.

"Oh?" Sai smirked, "What do you plan to do about it then? What can you possibly do?"

"Oh there are many things I can do in this situation."

His eyes were glazed over in anger, even more enraged by the fact that Sai remained as stoic as ever...even in this situation.

"You know Uchiha-san...remember our coversation the other day?"

Sasuke didn't answer, simply lifted him further off of the ground...the music was still playing...and Anko hadn't even broken them up yet, in the back of his mind he wondered why.

"The one where you said you weren't jealous?"

Still no reply.

"Right now..." Sai smirked, "You're acting like a possessive boyfriend to a girl who isn't even yours either."

Sasuke growled again, it was so tempting…to hurt him…just give into the rage.

"Funny..." Sai was hanging limply, but he looked like he didn't care really, "I don't hear you denying it this time."

"Y-"

"Stop it!"

He didn't take his eyes off Sai, his grip on his shirt only tightening further. There were footsteps rushing towards them, but honestly...what could they possibly do at this point? His eyes narrowed even more when he felt someone actually touch his arm. He turned his head about to make some type of snide remark...until he saw the familiar green. Strangely enough...his rage started to disintegrate.

Sakura backed away slightly, surprised at the fierce expression he was giving her...she slowly retracted her hand away, looking to the ground.

"Sasuke..." she said carefully, biting her lip, "Whatever happened..." she looked him back in the eyes, "Is it worth getting expelled?"

His expression was unreadable as he watched her carefully...something about her...inside it bothered him, even though he remained calm on the outside.

"Sasuke..."

Her eyes wavered.

"Please...listen to me..."

Now he realized why her face bothered him so much. It wasn't that there was anything different about it...

"Put him down..."

It was the emotion that was spread across her face at that precise moment. Causing him to slowly lower Sai to the ground, but not actually let go of the other boy's shirt.

"Sasuke..." she shakily started to reach for him again, "Please..."

Even her voice showed it...

It was fear...she was actually afraid of him.

**Sorry it took so long to get out. And thanks to everyone for sticking by me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to everyone! And a happy early Halloween to all. I'm pretty excited for it this year in all honesty. Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I really do appreciate everyone's wonderful comments and also the feedback. Anyway time to get to the part you all clicked on the link for lol. Enjoy!**

Fear…

That was all her expression was showing to him in this moment, everything seemed to have come to a halt as he continued to stare at her, his expression softening to a more stoic expression. When her hand touched his arm once again he instantly let go of Sai.

Her green eyes took note of this, seeing the other boy out of harms grip, started letting go of Sasuke herself…until he gently took hold of her wrist.

"Sakura…"

His eyes glinted ever so slightly at the feeling of her wincing when he touched her, panic evident in her eyes.

She cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "Let go of me Sasuke…" she said, he could hear her trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"If you let me expl-"

"I think I have seen enough…now let go of me."

Sasuke simply watched her for a moment, blank eyes taking note that her jade ones couldn't even look him in the face…had he really scared her that bad? It wasn't the intention he had had in mind, he didn't show it, but he was definitely taken off guard by the fact that she had stopped by when they were practicing today…

"Hn."

Slowly he let go of her wrist as requested, watching her draw her arm back against her chest, her eyes still downcast, staying silent. Then…she turned away, walking towards whence she came from, the doors shutting heavily behind her.

And he simply stood there, hands at his sides, fists clenching until his knuckles turned white, eyes wavering very slightly.

To anyone who knew Sasuke well, that expression could mean that he was practically crying.

Sakura walked out quickly shutting the door behind them.

His eyes…

She placed her hands over her temples, trying to wipe that fierce expression from her mind. Never had she seen such malice come across a person's face like when she had seen his. Sure she had seen him angry when he was acting before, but it was just acting, and even_ then_ she winced when he had gotten loud around her.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes opened, looking up to see the worried faces of her three best friends and Anko.

She simply sighed, regaining her composure, "I'm fine…" she cleared her throat, "Sorry…"

Anko simply grinned, "You look rather shaken kiddo."

"Yes well…if the normally stoic kid freaks out you would too sensei…"

Anko chuckled, patting her back, "I'm sure it was all just acting…both of them are mature enough to get through lunch practice on their own for a few minutes while I explained to you girls about our future rehearsals."

Sakura scoffed, "I doubt it…"

Sasuke looked ready to pound Sai into the ground.

Ino looked at her for a moment, what had happened in there?

"Now…" Anko cleared her throat, "As I was saying…your rehearsals will be in the auditorium from now on…"

So she continued her explanation of the practice arrangements for the upcoming weeks while Sakura drifted about in her thoughts…part of her paying attention, the other thinking about Sasuke, it was the first time he had ever directly looked at her with such rage…and she didn't like it at all, in all honesty…she was hurt more than she was afraid of him.

It would have been as Ino would have put it…her heart breaking, that is if she truly did have the feelings for Sasuke everyone believes she does.

Her eyes closed, the tingling sensation that she had experienced last night when he touched her hand, the small pain she felt when he looked at her with the intense anger moments ago, and the strange awkwardness that happened practically every time they had been alone together outside of school...with each moment that crossed her mind, it all became crystal clear.

Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

Ino was right…why did she always have to be right about these things?

She had fallen for him…fallen for Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"So what happened after that?"

School was over and done with…the two boys joined up at Naruto's apartment after school in order to complete the homework assigned to each designated student faster.

"Nothing…" Sasuke replied simply, his dark eyes looking out the window.

A blanket of stars covered the velvet sky above, very rare were there clear nights in Konoha to see such a sight.

"We simply sat in silence until Anko-sensei came back into the room."

The sound of Naruto slurping on ramen noodles seemed to echo across the apartment, to which he grunted. How that boy could live on ramen was beyond him.

"Kinda funny teme," Naruto spoke up, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

Sasuke sighed, "I fail to see the humor in it," he crossed his arms, turning to look at his friend, "And please don't talk with your mouth full."

Naruto grunted, swallowing the contents, putting his chopsticks on the table by the empty cup of instant ramen, "Well…" his blue eyes were serious, "It's just you haven't exploded on someone like that in years."

Last time was back in grade school when Naruto was being bullied by two middle school kids. Sasuke managed to take both of them on and not receive a scratch afterwards.

"Hn."

"What did he say to make you so bothered?"

The silent boy shrugged again, "He said his lines."

Naruto blinked, "Huh? From the script? Then…why did you…"

"Because…I felt like he was trying to get across an underlying meaning with the whole thing."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment…before bursting into laughter, completely falling off of his chair to the wooden floor.

Sasuke's expression was unreadable, mumbling something incoherent to his best friend, "Again dobe…I really fail to see the humor," he said, the annoyance showing in his voice more than his face.

Not only did he risk getting himself expelled, but there was also the fact that Sakura wouldn't acknowledge his presence when he tried to approach her after school to explain himself.

Naruto always had a weird sense of humor.

It took Naruto a few minutes to calm down, and then another few moments for him to get the strength to pull himself back into his chair…he was wiping his eyes due to the tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Sorry…Sorry," he said through stifled chuckling, "It's just that…" he looked up at him, "It's so funny to see you so jealous teme."

Sasuke's eyes looked to him, glinting very slightly…and then he scoffed, "I'm not jealous…I thought he was provoking me."

"By using a line that involved Sakura-chan…or her character at least?"

"That's merely coincidence dobe."

The blond sighed, "But you're bothered either way you look at it…because Sakura-chan is afraid of you."

Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms, his eyes moving back to the window.

"I don't care," he stated in his usual tone of voice, "She can be afraid if she chooses it."

Naruto had a grin on his face, "Sasuke…really? Just who are you trying to fool here? Because unlike other people…_I _have a talent in knowing when something is bothering you. And that _something_ happens to be Sakura-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He pushed himself off the wall, grabbing his backpack from the edge of the chair, "I'm heading home, it's getting late."

Naruto watched him head for the door, "I was right!" he said, just as his friend's hand touched the knob, "When I'm right about something you always leave!"

"Hn. I'm leaving."

The door opened.

"I know of a way for you and Sakura-chan to make up…at least get her talking to you again."

Sasuke stood in the doorway for several moments, debating on whether or not he should stay a little longer, he grunted.

'_Damn you dobe…'_

He sighed, shutting the door in front of him, turning around to look at his best friend. His pride taking another hit as Naruto looked at him with an expression of triumph.

"Tell me."

"Okay…" Naruto clapped his hands together, "Here's how you do it…"

* * *

Ino groaned as she rested her head against her desk in her bedroom.

"Man…I despise chemistry…"

Being grounded was a terrible fate…especially considering she was denied all the luxuries that would keep her occupied normally.

No TV, no phone, no videogames, and no visitors.

Then again…she had gotten herself into this…she knew the consequences of failing midterms

She hit her head in a repeated motion against the desk, either trying to get her brain to function…or to kill the remaining brian cells she had…either way sounded good to her.

And worrying about her friend didn't help much earlier.

Sakura seemed different after leaving the Blackbox…then she found out the story.

"_I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding Sakura…Sasuke-kun has always been a good actor you know? They could have gotten caught up in the moment."_

_Sakura bit her lip, "No…" she shook her head, "You didn't see his eyes Ino. If I hadn't been there…I think he would have hurt Sai."_

_Ino sighed, "Sasuke-kun just doesn't get angry like that…there had to be a reason."_

_Green eyes wavered, "There's no reason good enough to want to hurt someone."_

Ino sighed once again.

"Just when I was getting her to realize it too."

This time her fists punched the desk.

"Stupid stupid stupid! I shouldn't have suggested to go there today than they would be on speaking terms at least!"

She gritted her teeth, feeling partly responsible for Sasuke and Sakura's now awkward relationship.

"I'm so stupi-"

There was a knock on the door that instantly stopped her little tantrum. She sighed, picking up the pencil, pulling the calculator in front of her.

"Come in," she said, her voice returning to normal.

The door opened.

"First off I have to let you know that you can't be _that _stupid," a familiar lazy voice stated from the door way.

The blond turned around, blinking in confusion, "Shikamaru?"

She blinked a few times…sure enough the said pineapple haired boy was standing in her bedroom doorway, hands nonchalantly shoved in his pockets.

"Why are you here? I'm not allowed visitors you know?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah well…your father practically begged me to come over to help with your studies…very troublesome indeed," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

They lived next door to each other…

Ino snorted, "Well if it was so troublesome than why bother?"

She huffed, waiting for him to shut the door and walk down the hall. Instead the footsteps approached her, standing behind her desk.

"That's wrong you know…here…this is how you do it."

Her powder blue eyes blinked as he took the pencil in his hand and started writing an example next to her problem, "But I thought you were annoyed…"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It gives me something to do," he smiled very slightly.

Ino smirked, "Well okay…be prepared though…we have a lot to cover."

"I can handle it."

* * *

A yawn escaped Sakura's lips the next morning as she approached the school.

Adjusting the headband a little tighter before opening the doors.

What a night…strangely she couldn't sleep very well…she was actually surprised she had let what happened yesterday get to her so bad but…she supposed she couldn't help it.

She waved at the people who greeted her every now and then…inwardly just wishing she had stayed in bed.

"Sakura."

She rubbed her eyes once more before turning around to face the voice that called to her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she recognized their face, _'Great…a bundle of joy is being presented to me.'_

Karin stood there with her hands on her hips, her eyes watching the girl carefully.

"What is it?"

The redhead adjusted her glasses, her eyes never blinking.

"I would like to exchange a few words with you."

'_Thanks…what a wonderful way to start this morning…'_

**And there you have it, and I know there was a lot of skipping around too, hopefully you guys were able to follow it okay. I have the next chapter practically finished so…I know nothing too eventful happened here, but…it had to be written. Plus I wanted to add a ShikaIno scene in at some point as well. Lol. So I hope it was okay other than that. So…Karin's back in the picture…what's going to happen? Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone! Hopefully everyone is doing well ^_^ I've recently gotten into a new hobby know as fan-dubbing and actually got a role in a fan-dub as Miyako Miyamura of EF: A Tale of Memories for anyone who is familiar with the series. Wish me luck! Though that doe not mean I shall abandon my stories. I plan to finish this rather soon, not too sure how many more chapters to go, but some how I feel the conclusion will be approaching soon. Anyway...I hope you enjoy.**

It was times like this, as she walked down the hallway beside Karin, that Sakura wondered if she had ever done anything terrible to people in a past life. It was obvious this girl didn't like her...mainly because she feels like Sakura was stealing her precious _Sasuke-kun_...

She resisted the urge to gag, wondering how someone could honestly be so shallow...did Karin even know Sasuke well? How could she like someone without even getting to know them? And from what she saw...Sasuke wasn't particularly fond of her, nor did he even acknowledge her when he and Naruto would walk by her locker.

"Karin..." Sakura sighed, "Look...I know it's obvious that you don't like me..."

The redhead pretended not to hear her as they turned a corner, completely ignoring the strange stares that students gave them...Sakura supposed it was weird. Two girls who didn't get along with each other suddenly walking down the hall together...yeah she would probably have a weird look to give too. Karin opened the doors leading to a stairway that connected the first and second floors, suddenly stopping by a nearby window. No one else was around...Karin didn't have her little posse with her today.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Um...yeah...this was a nice walk and all but..."

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" were the words that came from the other girl's lips.

The pink haired girl blinked, "Pardon?"

Her head tilted to the side in complete confusion...she didn't recall doing anything to him.

Crimson eyes narrowed, "You _know_ what I am talking about Haruno. Don't play games with me!"

"Um..." Sakura shook her head, "Do you think I would look at you strangely if I knew? Don't think so..." she adjusted her backpack further up her shoulder, "I haven't seen Sasuke since yesterday afternoon at lunch."

Karin gritted her teeth, "Sasuke-kun isn't himself today, he's very distant..."

"Sounds normal to me," Sakura chimed in, her eyes looking to the window, "I hate to break it to you Karin, but that's how he always is."

The fangirl adjusted her glasses, "It hasn't been _normal _for him the last few weeks!" she practically yelled the words into her face, "If you lifted your head out of your books for a moment and knew how to read people you could see the change Sasuke-kun has gone through, and now suddenly he reverts back to his distant self?" her voice sounded angered and frustrated, "I know for a fact..._you _had something to do with it Haruno."

Sakura remained silent, her eyes just as hard as Karin's, "I don't know how you came to the assumption that it was me."

She watched as the girl's hands clenched into fists, like Karin was resisting the urge to hit her.

"It's obvious," she scoffed, "Everyone notices it...he goes to homeroom more, he's not afraid to walk around the halls in public, and he even nods to the fangirls a few times, little things like that," she explained, "As Sasuke-kun's number one fangirl...I can see these things."

She flipped a hand through her uneven red hair, "And the changes I have listed happened after the rehearsals for the play began," her eyes narrowed she looked over to her, "After _you _came into the picture."

Green eyes widened very slightly, but then returned to normal just as quickly, "Please...that's merely a coincidence," she said, looking away.

"For someone who is supposed to be one of the smartest people in our school. You sure are very closed minded."

"So you're giving me a lecture?" It was more of statement than a question.

Karin kept her eyes down on the courtyard below, "To think I even gave up my pursuit of Sasuke-kun just to see how this would turn out..."

Sakura blinked, "Huh?"

Then again...now that she thought about it...she had noticed Karin had kept her distance after that little incident at the beginning of the month. Sure she still gave her usual dirty looks, but she never attempted a stunt like she had pulled that day.

Karin grunted, "You don't deserve him."

Sakura tensed at that, so overcome by shock at what had just come from her mouth. Standing completely still even as the bell for homeroom rang. Karin looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and then made her way back up the stairs, having said all she needed to say.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there...the second bell snapped her from whatever thoughts she had been thinking of earlier. Biting her lip very gently...did she really not deserve him? The thought of that hurt her...

Green eyes dimmed very slightly...had she really been that harsh to him? It wasn't her intention at all...she just wanted to prevent a fight to stop him from doing something he would regret

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled very quietly.

Her feet started moving down the stairs in the opposite direction of her homeroom...she didn't feel up to going to classes today.

Sasuke watched the buds outside of the window begin to grow into small flowers on the trees...soon it would be spring and they would grow into beautiful flowers in just a few short weeks. Though...that wasn't exactly what he was thinking about. Honestly...his mind was blank...devoid of any thought.

Charcoal eyes looked up at the clock at the sound of what he assumed to be the second bell, seeing their homeroom teacher Hayate walk in just a moment later. His head turned slightly to the empty chair next to him.

"Hn."

He blankly stared at it as Hayate read through the morning announcements. So she hadn't shown up...it surprised him slightly...Sakura never seemed like the type to miss a day of school, and he could have sworn he had seen her walking to school earlier.

"Haruno Sakura?"

There was no answer...Sasuke even moved his head to look around the room to see if she was in a different seat, after all...it seemed like she had been afraid of him. She wasn't there...and it bothered him slightly to not know if she was safe, even though he would probably never admit it to anyone.

Students around him began to whisper slightly.

"I saw her earlier in school...strange...she never misses class," one said.

"Wasn't she with that Karin girl?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I thought they didn't get along...wonder why they were walking through the halls together?"

"Girls sure are strange."

Sasuke simply stared up at the clock, tapping his index finger across the desk, well...that explained a few things...

Anko had to laugh.

"You know Haruno...you never seemed like one who skipped class."

Sakura sighed, "Yes well..." she shook her head, "I'm not sure what I was thinking..."

"I find it a little funny though...Sasuke used to come here all the time during homeroom, now he starts going to homeroom and now _you_ skip it."

She dropped her backpack to the ground and shook her head. Yeah...she could see the humor slightly, but she really wasn't in the mood. Being around Anko-sensei and the theater room actually calmed her down...strange...how it never used to be this way.

"What's the matter kiddo?"

She took a seat across from her teacher and sighed, "Everyone needs a day off I guess..." she smiled slightly.

"Nice try Sakura, I've trained you to be a good actor," she grinned, "Trying to fool me with your little facade is pointless you know?"

Her smile faltered then, "I guess you are right," she folded her hands in her lap, "I just...I wonder...if Karin's right."

Anko blinked, "Karin?" she tilted her head to the side, "Right about what?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Do I deserve him?"

It was silent for a few moments...

Anko cleared her throat, "Sakura...it's none of my business really but...I want you to know," she looked at the girl in front of her, "I've never seen him act so freely on stage in a musical as much as he does in this one..."

So she knew what Sakura was talking about...

"Sensei..." she kept her eyes on her hands, "Don't say it was because of me..." she said, "It's merely coincidence."

"Is it? Or are you trying to tell yourself that?"

Curse theater teachers for being so perceptive...she didn't want to consider herself that special. Never would she have thought she would have been responsible for someone's change in character...it was mind boggling and unbelievable...to the point where she kept telling herself it was coincidence.

She gasped slightly, "I guess..." she bit her lip, "I never thought I would..."

Sakura didn't think she would have fallen for him, she had sworn not to fall for him.

"Of all people why was it him?"

Anko chuckled, "That's love for ya. It just hits you unexpectedly."

"I guess but...I'm at a loss of what to do now?"

"That's easy silly...you tell him how you feel."

Sakura sighed, "I hate to say it...but I think I ruined my current relationship with Sasuke yesterday sensei..."

She had simply walked away, afraid and angry with Sasuke at the same time. What kind of friend would do that? If she saw him again...she felt she would be treated differently. That thought bothered her...to the point she was afraid of confronting him again.

"That's why you just apologize."

Apple eyes looked up at her purple haired sensei, "You make it sound so easy," she chuckled slightly.

"Well because it is," she winked, clearing her throat, "'I'm sorry,'" she smiled, "It's as simple as that."

Sakura blinked, "As simple as that..." she smiled, "I guess you are right."

Her stare moved to the desk that was covered with trinkets and papers of all kinds...it seemed outside of being a director, Anko was a very disorganized person. It seemed she needed that type of person to help her move forward.

Next time she saw Sasuke...

Sasuke nonchalantly walked through the hall, his hands set in his pockets. His face a stoic mask, however...his eyes seemed liked they were burning.

What had that girl been planning? And why had Sakura followed her willingly?

He sighed, honestly...it didn't make sense to him. None of it did. He pictured her face from yesterday, the fear in her vibrant eyes, which only furthered the irritation more. It was like with Naruto only worse...he couldn't stand the thought of her being afraid...he was going to make things right again.

* * *

"_Okay...here is what you do..."_

_Sasuke simply stared at him best friend, rolling his eyes at the attempt to build the suspense..._

"_You tell her the truth."_

_Sasuke blinked, they simply stared at each other._

"_And? Continue?"_

_Naruto grinned, "That's it!"_

_Sasuke grunted, "Hn. How anticlimactic that was..." he mumbled._

_"But Sakura-chan respects those who are honest...if you tell her the reasons for you actions she'll better understand you."_

_He sighed, "Like I really want her to understand me," he replied, his hands going into his pockets._

"_I think you do teme...otherwise you wouldn't want to make up with her so much...you really like Sakura-chan...don't you?"_

_Sasuke stared at the empty ramen cup that was laying forgotten on the table. She treated him differently from all the other girls. With Sakura...he wasn't some good looking guy...she saw through that from the very beginning, not really caring about his looks...honestly she hated who he was inside at first. But gradually...she had become his friend and maybe..._

"_Yeah..." he nodded calmly, turning to the door and opening it, "I do," he stated before walking out of the apartment._

* * *

He saw her getting two books from her locker, sighing slightly, he moved forward. He could tell that she immediately spotted him.

"Sasuke-kun..." her cheeks grew pink, "I..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'll get straight to the point...what did you do?" it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he wasn't thrilled.

Crimson orbs blinked innocently, "What do you mean?" she asked, did word really spread fast?

"To Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her, "She wasn't in homeroom this morning."

Karin snorted at the sound of the girl's name, "Honestly Sasuke-kun I don't see why you waste your time with her...she doesn't show you affection like..." she flipped her hair and walked a little closer, "Some other girls do."

Sasuke simply glared at her, "Where is she Karin?"

"How should I know?" Karin crossed her arms, "I didn't see where she went after our little talk..."

"Karin..."

He thought she would have been smart to stay away from Sakura...apparently she wasn't.

The redhead sighed, "I didn't do anything to her, last thing I need is you or that Yamanaka girl getting in my face," she adjusted her glasses, "I realized that day actually..." she sighed, "I had no chance with you once that girl came into the picture."

Karin crossed her arms, "No matter how much I think she doesn't deserve you."

Sasuke simply sighed, "Hn."

He closed his eyes, "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Karin scoffed, "I don't keep tabs on the girl...you know her better than I. Where would she go?"

Sasuke grunted, thinking for a second...

"Right..."

He turned around, without saying another word.

Sasuke knew where she would be...

**I know it seems kind of sudden to push Karin out of it like that. But do not worry, I still have plans for her. After the last few chapters (and a certain girl named BlackRoseMuffin)...she has grown on me a bit. To where I just couldn't be mean to her anymore. Don't worry though...there is still more drama coming up with the dance and the play itself, and let's not forget Sai. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"…" Talking

'…' _Thoughts_

"…_**." Singing**_

It really didn't take a genius to figure out where Sakura had decided to run off to, considering she actually didn't want to be caught cutting class when in all actuality she was.

Sasuke stopped outside of the door leading into the Blackbox theatre. Anko-sensei could provide her with a valid excuse as to why she wasn't currently in class at the moment…and Sakura being the smart girl that she was probably knew that. He stood outside for a few moments contemplating on going in, he wasn't used to apologizing to people so this kind of thing was new to him. But then again he did not wish for Sakura to be mad at him.

He let out an annoyed sigh and scratched the back of his head. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to lose the strange relationship he had built with her, it made his life interesting and he had grown accustomed to it. It didn't dawn on him how much he actually enjoyed her company until they were avoiding each other.

Sasuke wanted her back, that was the bottom line…

"Hn."

He placed his hand on the knob and turned it, walking in quietly just in case Anko-sensei had a class going on. The first thing he noticed was the sound of a piano being played was echoing throughout the giant room, he didn't really pay it any mind, there would be many times where students in the music program would come here to practice their sheet music in a more peaceful environment.

A voice suddenly began to sing along with the melody to the tune, which caused Sasuke to stop walking, his onyx eyes looked up from the ground.

He knew that voice very well…there was no mistaking her.

Sakura stood up on the stage, her were eyes closed and she was singing one of her solos from the play. A boy with slightly spiky red haired and dressed in red clothing was the one providing the music which he had upon entering.

"_**If you think that what you've done is right…well then…"**_

Sasuke simply watched her, it seemed she didn't take any notice of his presence considering she had yet to open her eyes and look out to the audience.

"Hn."

It seemed even after all the practices she had yet to completely overcome her fear of the stage…

"_**You're a fool…think again…"**_

He shoved his hands into his pockets, actually now that he thought about it…this was only the second time he had actually heard her sing. Yes there was that time when she was practicing with Sai, but she really didn't have any singing lines in that song. Most of her singing practices were only between Anko and herself, they had yet to practice the duet they would be singing together.

It was such a shame that she had such a fear of the stage, her voice was soft and very pleasing to the ears, giving him a sense of peace. Hopefully she would be able to overcome it…he honestly didn't want to co-star this play with anyone else, if Sakura weren't beside him...it just wouldn't be the same.

Sasuke sighed as he continued to watch her, listening to her song. He really had changed in the short time he had known her; normally he wouldn't have cared who the other girl was…but with Sakura it was different, it was a very new feeling for him, one that he didn't actually push away for once.

It was like he told Naruto…he did like Sakura…that much he was certain, which he supposed was the reason he too had decided to skip out on class to come and apologize to her. He could make up the class work if it meant they could go back to normal.

"_**Build higher walls around me!"**_

Sakura placed her hands to her chest.

"_**Change every lock and key…"**_

The piano music grew softer after a moment, giving the song a more gentle feel.

"_**Nothing lasts…nothing holds all of me."**_

Anko, who had been sitting up in the front row stood up as Sakura sung the last line of the song, waiting for the red haired student to finish playing the ending before saying anything, a clipboard was in her hand as if she had been taking notes on the performance.

"That was beautiful Sakura," she grinned, clapping her hands together in applause.

Sakura opened her eyes and let out a breath of relief, "Thank you sensei…" she said, looking up, her body automatically stiffening when she saw Sasuke standing near the back of the room..

When had he gotten there? She didn't even hear the door open…than again she also had her eyes closed while she was up on the stage and had gotten so lost in the beautiful music Gaara had been playing. Anko didn't seem to take notice of him standing there...and if she did, she paid no mind to it and climbed up the stairs to stand next to her.

"Yes it was very good singing Sakura," she nodded over to the other student, "Thank you Gaara for taking time out of your lunch period to help me out."

The one known as Gaara nodded simply, picking up his music sheets, "Is that all you need from me today sensei?" he asked softly.

Anko nodded, "That will be all today. Though I would like you to start coming to singing practices we have from now on, we're getting closer to the premiere and my cast members need to get used to singing along with your orchestra."

Gaara nodded, "Alright. I can manage that."

He picked up his bag before started to walk off the stage, nodding to Sasuke before he left the room, more than likely heading down to the cafeteria for lunch. Anko watched him leave and grinned at the sight of Sasuke.

"Well I see that you have someone escorting you back today Sakura, so I won't keep you any longer," she winked at the younger girl who only sighed at her.

Had that woman not been listening to her earlier? Obviously not...

"Anko-sensei…"

The older woman patted her head, "Come on Sakura," she grinned, "I can't have my co-stars fighting amongst themselves now. That aside, for the next practice...we have to work on getting you to sing on stage with your eyes open, you still have an issue with that I'm afraid."

Sakura simply nodded, noticing Sasuke walking up to meet with them.

Anko smiled again, "Alright well I better get back to my office. I have a few things to grade before my next class. You and Sasuke can see yourselves out right?"

With that she hurriedly rushed back to her office and shut the door before Sakura could say anything.A sigh escaped her lips once again, knowing full well that Sasuke was behind her; she could almost picture the blank look he had on his face...he was probably standing in his signature pose with his hands in his pockets too.

It was silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to each other, and Sakura...she couldn't stop the rapid pounding of her heart for some reason.

"You didn't show up to homeroom today," he stated simply, deciding to break the air of tension around the two of them.

Sakura turned around, "Yeah I just…I had a little bit of trouble this morning and I didn't feel up to going to homeroom," she explained, looking away.

"I know," He frowned slightly, "I heard Karin approached you."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah she did."

Her eyes wavered, thinking back to the girl's words to her.

'_You don't deserve him!'_

The thought that she had said that upset her, who was she to say that she deserved Sasuke or not? Karin had no right...she bit her lip, no right at all to tell her that.

"Sakura. What did she say to you?"

His eyes narrowed, noticing that something about what had taken place had upset her. Why was she so reluctant? Did she not trust him?

He sighed than, "Sakura did s-"

"I'm sorry!"

He blinked, eyes widening a fraction before returning to the stoic expression he had previously. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to her, taking not of the fact she had been trying to avoid eye contact with him the entire time.

"What are you sorry for? I was in the wrong the other day…" he said quietly, almost mumbling.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes softening, it bothered him at how upset she was, he didn't want to see her this way, "Sakura, look at me."

Sakura shook her head, "I do have something to be sorry for. I shouldn't have gotten so afraid of you…I overreacted. And then I avoided you…I was in the wrong."

Sasuke frowned, "Look, stop saying you're sorry…I assure you I'm fine," he spoke, carefully placed a hand on his hands on her shoulders, his touch was gentle, as if one wrong touch could break her.

"Now will you just look at me?"

Slowly and almost reluctantly she looked up, her eyes were watery with unshed tears, causing a slight anger to rise in his chest, was this because of Karin? Sakura hardly ever let things bother her...whatever it was she said...it must have been quite horrible to have rattled Sakura like this. Oh he was definitely going confront Karin again soon about this issue...no one did this to her...ever. However right now that was not important, at the moment...Sakura needed him and he would push these thoughts aside to help her.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice barely above a whisper.

He grunted, "I already told you to stop saying that already… you're so annoying," he rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket.

Sakura blinked, looking down as he extended his arm out, seeing a small handkerchief in his hand.

"Here. Dry your eyes already. The Sakura I know wouldn't get this upset over something so trivial," he smirked.

The pink haired girl quietly took it from his hand, wiping her eyes gently, "How come you're here Sasuke?" she asked quietly once she had pulled herself together.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"

She simply blinked, giving him a look of confusion, "Um…no? That's why I am asking you."

"Hn," He scratched the back of his head, "I came to check on you obviously," he grunted, "Not showing up to homeroom is very out of character for you Sakura."

Sakura looked away, "I'm sor-" she immediately stopped, noticing him glaring slightly at her, almost daring her to say it again.

"Than I heard that Karin decided to have a little confrontation with you. Which annoyed me even more since she needs to learn to mind her own business," He crossed his arms and looked away, "I suppose though I should thank her."

Sakura looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "So…you're happy that Karin made me not come to homeroom and lectured me?" She rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks Sasuke," she huffed, rather offended.

"I don't think you get it."

Emerald eyes looked back to him, noticing the slightly troubled expression was on his face, "I want to thank her because…I don't think I would have come to look for you otherwise."

Sakura remained silent as he quietly collected himself, "Sasuke…"

"Sakura. I want to apologize for you having to see that side of me. I didn't want to scare you, if anything…that was the last thing I would have ever wanted to do."

Sasuke…was apologizing to her? She was stunned to silence, placing her hands behind her back, deciding it was best to let him talk. It seemed as if this was very difficult thing for him to say. Sasuke didn't exactly seem like the person who apologized to people often, so she supposed she was honored to receive one...her heart stirred slightly at the thought.

"He said some things, that just filled me with rage, but like you said…that isn't an excuse."

He averted his eyes away from her, the dark haired teen couldn't look at her when he talked like this...as much as he wanted to make up with her, this was a big blow to his pride…but as long as he could retain the relationship that he had with her then he would be content with letting it happen just this once.

"It wasn't worth you avoiding me…so can we please…just forget about it? And go back to normal?"

His voice was calm for the most part, however she could hear a small hint of regret laced in his words.

Sakura blinked a few times, having never seen Sasuke like this before and then she smiled.

"You've been talking to Naruto haven't you?" she chuckled suddenly.

Only a grunt escaped his lips, "Shut it. So what if I was?"

Sakura shook her head, "This is just…so unlike you. That's all..." she said as she walked up to him, gently touching his arm, "You should know I would never stop being your friend Sasuke."

Sasuke looked to her, a slight smirk appeared on his lips, "Hn."

Her touch was warm...that calm feeling spread throughout his body. In resposne, he placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Thank you."

It was the most sincere of voice she had heard come from him, it made her blush slightly, the fact that his hand was holding hers didn't help her predicament much.

Sakura tensed at the sudden gesture, "A-Anytime," she replied, covering her nervousness with a small laugh, "I honestly think you should talk to Naruto more often. I like this side of you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't hold your breath," he said, giving her a light smirk.

He hadn't been aware of how relieved he was to have her back until this very moment. So much… that he wanted to tell her everything...what he told Naruto before he left his apartment...how much she had changed him...just what exactly she meant to him and his reasons why he wanted to work to hard to see her smile. However…those words wouldn't come…they were stuck in his throat. Funny...he had never in his life showed signs of cowardice until now.

"So what exactly was it that Sai said?" she asked curiously, "You aren't the type of person to get mad over something so little either..."

Sasuke looked away, "It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time," she said, her tone making no room for argument.

Persistent like always...that was just like Sakura, when she wanted to know something she wouldn't let up.

"Hn."

He sighed, Naruto did tell him to be honest with her, "Well you see...he said something about y-"

The bell rung, signaling the end of the first lunch period.

_'What perfect timing,' _he thought, a smirk slowly coming to surface.

"Looks like the bell has rung, we should get to lunch don't you agree?" he asked, his expression was almost teasing when he saw the disappointment that was very evident on the girl's face.

She was about to protest, but as if on cue her stomach growled rather loudly. A blush spread across her cheeks as she moved her hand away from his to cover her stomach, trying to pay no mind that their hand that she hadn't even realized they had been still holding hands before that moment.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "Come on, let's get you something to eat okay? Last thing I need is you complaining in my ear about how hungry you are."

Without another word he started to walk down the stairs, not bothering to wait for her.

"H-Hey! I'll have you know I don't complain! And don't think you are off the hook Sasuke! You will tell me!" she grunted, hurrying to get her stuff before he left her.

Perhaps he would be able to tell her one day…right now he would just enjoy the fact that everything would be returning to normal.

* * *

The door shut with a loud echo as Anko stepped out from behind the curtains, wiping her brow, hearing the entire conversation from the shadows.

"Wow…took them long enough to make up."

She rolled her eyes.

**I have to apologize if this chapter seemed very sloppy and the characters OoC from what I normally portray them. I had lost the will to write for a long time and am starting to slowly get it back. Hopefully though it wasn't too bad and I guarantee the next chapter will be better. We'll be getting back to the after school practices starting next chapter. We just needed to make Sasuke and Sakura make up before that XD I'll also be going back to fix the format of the other chapters before I get started on the next chapter seeing that they are pretty sloppy atm. But anyways…I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"…" Talking

'…' _Thoughts_

"…_**." Singing**_

"You know Ino…he's not a piece of meat. It's very rude to stare at someone when they are eating," Sakura spoke up finally, her tone obviously annoyed.

Ino, who had obviously been staring at Sasuke, blinked a few times, "Huh? Oh I…I wasn't staring forehead!" she huffed and turned her head away, her cheeks beginning to flare a scarlet red, "I was just…thinking about my studies is all!"

"Yeah right. And it snows in the summertime…" Sakura retorted sarcastically.

A very slight snort escaped the dark haired boy sitting next to Sakura, while on the other side of the table, a burst of laughter was heard from the other new guest.

"Oh man Ino, you were so totally owne-OOFF!"

Naruto was unfortunately cut off by Ino roughly elbowing him in the stomach, bits of ramen escaped his mouth due to the impact.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried worriedly, handing him a napkin.

Ino huffed once again, "Don't waste your breath Hinata, that jerk had it coming to him," she said, crossing her arms tightly around her chest.

"S-So…unfair…Why didn't you hit the bastard too? He snorted! I heard him!" he said when he fully recovered, wiping the bits of ramen from his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dobe," Sasuke said in a stoic tone, eating his tomato slices as if nothing had happened.

Naruto wasn't about to back down that easily, instead, he pointed a finger accusingly at Sasuke, "You know damn well what I'm talking about teme!" His blue eyes narrowed, "You of all people cannot fool me!"

"Naruto will you sit down…" Sakura finally spoke up as she placed her bottle of water on the table, "Seriously if you keep causing a scene like this we're going to get in trouble."

The hyperactive blond blinked a few times, slowly dropping his head to his hand, "Yes Sakura-chan…" he muttered, a pout still very evident on his lips.

"Well I can honestly say that lunch hasn't been the same since these two became an addition to our table," Tenten, who had been silent up until then, spoke up.

It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke and Sakura actually made up, and in that time...Sakura had somehow managed to convince the otherwise unsociable boy to eat with them, Naruto, who simply had nothing better to do, decided to join them as well after a few days.

"I-I think it's nice that we have m-more people here now…" Hinata spoke up shyly, all the while twiddling with her fingers, her pale eyes focused right on her lap.

Sakura smiled slightly at the sight, it really wasn't often that Hinata had the opportunity to spend time with Naruto, considering Neji was a very overprotective cousin. It was honestly a good thing they had different lunch periods, otherwise there would be endless bickering between the older Hyuuga and the blond knucklehead.

She sighed slightly, _'You'd honestly think they'd learn to get along since they practically see each other every afternoon.'_

Shikamaru had told her some stories…Anko-sensei definitely had her hands full with those two.

"So Sakura what are you plans for after school?" Ino asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"The pink haired girl looked up, "Oh uh…what did you say again?"

Ino gave her a look, she was not one that liked to repeat herself, "I asked…what are you doing after school?" she rolled her eyes, "Honestly…pay attention forehead! I don't talk for my own health."

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead, "Could have fooled me."

"Hmph!"

She didn't pay attention, "Uh…what _am_ I doing after school?"

Ino grinned at that statement, "Your evening is booked as of now, you and I are going shopping!"

"…I didn't agree to that."

"Oh come on forehead! I've been stuck in the house for two weeks with nothing but my books to keep me company!" she put on her best pout face, "And you are saying you don't want to go shopping now that I, your wonderful best friend can do so?" she seemed appalled by the mere thought.

"Ino…I don't think you notice this…because you never do, but you make us shop for hours on end," Sakura shook her head, "Take Naruto, he'll be more than happy to go."

"What?" Naruto suddenly chimed in, "No! No way! Nu-uh! I am not going out shopping for girly clothes."

Ino pouted even more, "Sakura…pleeeeeeeeease?"

The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, Ino always resorted to this, because it always worked on her.

"I-"

"I just remember. You and I have practice this afternoon Sakura."

Sasuke who had been silent through most of the bickering nodded quietly, "Anko-sensei said she wanted you and I to come to the theatre when school was over."

"Huh? Really?"

He frowned then, "You don't remember?"

Naruto began to scratch his head, "I don't remember hearing about th-" he held in a yelp as he felt a something hard stomp on his foot, "D-Damn teme…" he muttered, rubbing the sore area.

It took Sakura a moment, but she saw Sasuke give her a very slight nod…was he honestly trying to help her out?

"O…O-Oh! Oh yeah…what do you know?" she laughed then, "Wow of all the things! Uh…maybe next time Ino. I seriously almost forgot about that."

Ino looked between the two of them, frowning deeply. Sasuke seemed to be spending a lot more time with Sakura lately, more so than he own best friend! Since when did Sasuke start hanging out with girls anyways? All they ever do is fawn over him…well…besides the four girls who sat at this table apparently. Though she will admit she used to at one point, but that was in the past.

"Fine fine," she waved her hand dismissively, "But next time forehead, you will have to go."

Her powder blue eyes than focused on Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata with a smirk,"You three will have to do."

"Wait how do I get dragged into th-"

"Naruto. Shut up," Tenten said, "Ino will force you. Believe me."

"But I had plans to go to Ichiraku after school and-"

"Tough luck. Those plans have been changed," Ino cut him off, her voice sickly sweet.

"Why…why do I always get dragged into these things?"

Hinata simply let out a soft sigh, her face growing even more red.

* * *

"You know she's going to eventually make me go with her next time right?" Sakura said as she met Sasuke outside the door of her classroom later in the afternoon.

The two had to go separate ways after lunch due to having different classes, instead she wound up walking to her next class with Naruto, who complained the entire time about how he would only be Ino's personal bag carrier. Needless to say he earned a punch to the arm to shut him up when they were about to enter their last class. It wouldn't be until after school that she would see Sasuke. Since they lived down the same road, it suddenly became a habit that they walk to and from school together. Something that Sasuke actually had started to do unconsciously.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and looked over to her, "Well you looked like you didn't want to go at the time," he shrugged, "If I somehow misread your thoughts, it probably would have been a good idea to let me know instead of allowing me to waste my time," he said simply.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Blunt as ever I see," she muttered.

"Hn."

"And I suppose you want me to thank you."

"It would be nice."

A sigh escaped her lips as they began to walk down the hallway, "Thank you oh great and wonderful Sasuke! Whatever would I have done without you?" she said sarcastically.

She heard her companion next to her snort, "How annoying."

A laughed escaped her lips, earning her a glare from Sasuke.

"How did you even end up friends with her anyway?" he asked with a tone saying that he really didn't care, though at this point Sakura knew him better than that.

"Who Ino? Oh that's kind of a long story."

"We don't have anywhere we need to be," he shrugged.

"Since when did you become so nosy?"

"I'm not."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You could have fooled me," she grumbled.

After a few moments of walking in silence, she felt it start to grow awkward for some reason. Sure they got along well for the last two weeks, but to be quite honest, when it grew quiet between them, it felt as if she were going to suffocate.

She hated feeling this way, and she hated the fact it was that Sasuke was to blame for it. It also got under her skin that no matter how many times she told herself that she didn't like him in the slightest…her heart would tell her otherwise. Didn't she swear that she wouldn't end up falling for Sasuke like every other girl? Karma must really have something against her with how things turned out.

'_How annoying. You're just like every other girl.' _

Her palm hit her forehead, she could picture it now. Sasuke would rub it in her face, and she wouldn't be able to live it down. She was also worried that he would stop talking to her altogether because of that…and that thought really hurt.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked to him from the corner of her eye, noticing that he was watching her very intently, "Y…Yeah I'm fine.

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"Really I'm okay!" she shook her head, "I was just thinking about how to start my story is all!"

"Ah."

"Now lets see…where to begin."

By this point they had reached the exit to the school, Sasuke opened the door for her, earning him a nod of thanks.

"Ino and I have been friends since grade school…you see I…uh…" she scratched her cheek slightly, her jade eyes looking to the ground at her feet.

Sasuke peered over at her curiously, "You what?" he asked calmly, in his own way urging her to continue.

"Well I used to be bullied a lot when I was younger actually…" her eyes wavered than, thinking about it made her look uneasy, and it was strange for him to see her that way.

Sasuke frowned deeply, "Bullied?" he repeated, the word felt like venom on his tongue.

It was odd how the thought of her being picked on made his blood boil.

"Yes well you see…" she laughed slightly about it to ease the tension, "I was picked on because I have an abnormally large forehead," she sighed, "It's why I always wear a ribbon in my hair you see. It hides it for the most part. And you know how kids are when they are young. Anyone who is different they pick on," she shrugged, "That just happened to be me when I was younger."

"You didn't stand up for yourself?" It was more of a statement then a question.

It seemed like the sounds of the afternoon had started to get louder to her ears, even the birds who were at the top of the tall trees sounded as if they were on a loud speaker in front of her.

"Well I tried. But you see," she looked to him, "I was a shy person when I was little," she smiled slightly, "My parents weren't around a lot even then, so I didn't have really many social skills when I was interacting with the children in my age group."

"Hn."

He watched the smile on her face grow slightly, "And one day…when those kids started to rip my books apart, Ino stepped in and beat them up."

Her eyes brightened, "She became like my protector of sorts after that. We became very good friends! And she taught me so many things that…I probably would have never learned without her."

Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"I changed because of her…" she said softly, "I honestly owe Ino a lot…she's so strong, I love that about her."

There was a silence between them as they approached her house.

"Anyway…" she adjusted her backpack slightly, "Here's my stop."

She looked over to him and smiled, "Thank you for walking me home Sasuke."

He nodded slightly as she turned around.

"Sakura."

She stopped at the bottom of her porch steps and turned around, "Yes? What is it?"

"You are a strong person," he said calmly.

Her eyes widened slightly, "I…" she had to look away to hide the flush that was starting to creep up her face, "S-Strong wouldn't be the word for it…"

"Tch."

She could tell just by that slight grunt that he had rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I don't lie." he said firmly, not taking her indecisiveness seriously, "Both you and Naruto are strong people."

Sakura sighed slightly, if anyone was strong…it would be the boy standing behind her. He was the one who lost his parents after all…she had only been bullied as a child. Compared to losing your parents at an early age…her problems were a walk in the park.

"Thank you…Sasuke," she turned around and smiled, "Really!"

He watched her hurriedly fumble with her keys before she disappeared into the darkness of her own house. Smirking slightly, he placed his hands in his pockets and continued his way home.

* * *

Sakura shut the door quietly with her and let a soft sigh escape her lips. Her heart was still pounding as she leaned against the door for a few moments, going over the conversation with Sasuke in her head.

"Why does he make me feel this way...?" she said, placing her hand to her head, "Honestly...this is not what I signed up for when I was given my role in the play..."

She honestly shouldn't be complaining...she was getting pretty much everything a girl wanted. She could openly talk to Sasuke and hang out with him like it was the simplest thing in the world.

After a few more silent moments she smiled once again, "I guess...I'll have to put this on the list as another thing that I owe to Ino."

If it hadn't been for Ino writing her name down for the try outs list, she never would have been able to be friends with Sasuke like this. It seems that in retrospect...Ino really was looking out for her.

She supposed when the blond asked her to go on a shopping trip this time...she wouldn't be so quick to get out of it.

* * *

A loud laughter suddenly erupted from the other side of the phone. It had been so loud that Sasuke had to move the phone away from his ear, grunting in annoyance.

"I don't see what's so funny dobe," he said, his tone serious and annoyed.

"It's just that…" Naruto began in between breaths, "That…_THAT_ is all you had to say to her?"

There was ruffling on the other side of the line as Naruto cleared his throat, "'I think you're a strong person,'" he spoke, in an attempt to imitate Sasuke.

"Do you want me to choke you at school tomorrow dobe? You know I will," he calmly, a hint of malice evident.

Naruto was always able to get under his skin, it never failed.

"Sorry sorry!" he said, the laughter still didn't subside, "That's just…not the thing to start off a confession you know?"

His best friend had been the only one he had actually told about his feelings for Sakura, everyone else had guessed, but without a confirmation from Sasuke himself…most people weren't sure.

"And what exactly was I supposed to say in that situation?" he frowned, "Since you apparently have experience in this," he said almost sarcastically.

"Hey if it were me I would have tried to hold her hand to console her, but than again this is the human ice cube we're talking about…"

"...I'm hanging up now."

"Will you wait a second? Geez…first I had to shop for six hours with Ino, and now this? Cut me some slack Sasuke! Though spending time with Hinata-chan was nice."

Sasuke was tapping his pen loudly against his notebook, the blond had called him in the middle of doing his homework to ask about how it went with Sakura, only to pick on him for how he talked to her.

"Hn."

"Anyways teme…if you want to show Sakura-chan that you like her. You just have to be up front about it. It's as simple as that."

Easier said than done.

Sasuke sighed, "And how do I do that? And don't say invite her to ramen. That's something you would do."

"Awwww man! I was about to say th-"

"I know. So I shut you up before you could."

Naruto grumbled on the other end, "Just tell her when you think the time is right. I mean…we all still have a lot of time with rehearsals and what not…oh…speaking of which…maaaan…Neji is always with me during them!"

"Because Lumiere and Cogsworth best friends idiot…and what brought that up?"

He could practically feel Naruto grin, "Because…tomorrow we practice my big song in the play **'Be Our Guest**'…and Neji gets to be picked on more by yours truly!"

Sasuke sighed, "You two are both idiots."

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Neji was the mature one.

Tomorrow was really going to be eventful…

**A/N: A little break in between rehearsals as you can see from this chapter, but more Beauty and the Beast in the next one woo! So! Now since we are actually coming up to the later chapters in the story, I would love to hold a poll to get an opinion from my lovely reviewers. I would like to know what scene from Beauty and the Beast you would like me to write a rehearsal for next! The only options that I will say cannot be written down is the 'Transformation scene' or the 'Finale,' seeing as how I would like them to be included in the actual performance. Please let me know what you would like to see and the option with the most votes will be used in after 'Be Our Guest.' Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
